


Beach Love

by MaiSantos



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mirandy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiSantos/pseuds/MaiSantos
Summary: Miranda Priestly está de férias com suas filhas na casa de praia, até que ela acaba por conhecer uma morena que a tira dos eixos. Ela ajusta suas pendências para receber a jovem em sua vida e se doar por completo.Essa história tem objetivo de ser leve e apaixonante, embora tenha algum drama ocasional.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. Amor de Verão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem direitos autorais pretendidos. The Devil Wears Prada pertence a Lauren Weisberger e Fox Pictures, então os personagens não pertencem a mim!

Tentar limpar a mente do trabalho e dos problemas não era fácil para Miranda. Mesmo independente de férias, com suas filhas tão amadas e preciosas, ela, hora ou outra, se lembrava de alguma preocupação do trabalho ou como seu marido bêbado teria uma semana para usar sua casa sem ela, sabe-se lá de que formas nojentas.

Se bem que ela estava grata por ele não ter ido, assim, ela poderia aproveitar as férias ao lado das únicas pessoas que ela ama. Sua lindas e travessas ruivinhas. Ela se distraiu dos pensamentos invasivos ao avistar como Bobbseys brincando energeticamente, jogando areia uma na outra.

Em certo momento, Caroline e Cassidy se aproximaram da mãe, que tinha algumas futilidades, inclusive a de não se sujar de areia, elas foram se encostando e Miranda ficou desesperada. Encolheu os ombros e colou os braços no corpo para que as meninas, que estavam tão cobertas de areia que não era nem possível sabre a cor da pele delas, não a sujasse.

\- Não, não, não! - Miranda disse de forma afobada. - Por favor, não encostem antes de tomar um banho. Essa areia é imunda.

\- Ah, mãe! Qual a graça de vir na praia se não se sujar de areia ou tomar banho de mar? - Cassidy questionou em tom de insatisfação.

\- Apreciar a paisagem e ver minhas lindas filhas brincarem felizes.

Cassidy revirou os olhos e Caroline, que sorria da esquisitice da mãe, disse:

\- De qualquer forma, estamos cansadas. Vamos pra casa?

\- Eu quero ficar mais um pouco, mas vocês podem ir, estou olhando daqui. - as meninas balançam a cabeça em concordância e se levantam. - Por favor, tomem um banho minucioso! - ela complementou séria e as gêmeas riram de seu desespero.

Miranda estava com um biquíni verde jade e um vestido de praia rendado por cima, que cobria seu corpo até o meio da coxa, além da visão atrapalhada dentro dos espaços da costura.

Ela contemplava a vista com tal intensidade, que acabou se perdendo naquele mar de energias. Ela estava em um transe meditativo que talvez nunca tenha estado na vida. Os pensamentos sumiram de sua mente e seu corpo relaxou totalmente. Ela não sabe quanto o tempo ficou onde o estado porque o mundo ôntico se esvaiu e ela estava completamente submersa em seu ser.

Ela conseguiu voltar à terra quando um tecido balançou majestosamente em sua frente, o movimento de ondas que ele fez por causa do vento puxou Miranda de si para a sua circunvisão.

Quando ela se deu conta de onde estava e que estava acontecendo, uma mulher com um biquíni minúsculo sacudia um pano azul cerúleo esticando no chão, para em seguida se deitar de bruços na horizontal, dando para Miranda uma visão perfeita de suas curvas.

Uma vista que Miranda jugou ser mais interessante e bela que o próprio mar. Ela não conseguiu evitar o leve rubor ao analisar o corpo da mulher, começando pelos seus pés, passando pela panturrilha torneada, seguida pelas coxas grossas e o quadril empinado, a curva das costas era um arco perfeito com a inclinação do busto da morena, os seios levemente a mostra, saindo pelo lado do biquíni de cortina. Ela estava apoiada sobre os dois cotovelos com as mãos estiradas na frente.

Toda a pele da mulher, levemente bronzeada, brilhava com o suor causado pela exposição ao sol. Ela não conseguiu evitar morder o lábio quando a morena dobrou os joelhos, com os pés cruzados quase tocando o quadril, fazendo seu bumbum empinar ainda mais.

Um vento forte balançou as ondas castanhas da mulher, em uma cena típica de Hollywood. Miranda engoliu seco e voltou a percorrer aquele corpo com os olhos várias vezes. Até que em uma das vezes, ao chegar no busto e subir para o cabelo, deu de cara com o rosto da mulher virado para ela, um olhar castanho e brilhante, uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma boca com um enorme sorriso presunçoso fizeram Miranda corar.

Pega no flagra! Foi como ela se sentiu. Miranda desviou o olhar pra qualquer coisa, mas sentiu uma certa decepção em perder uma das visões mais belas que ela já teve.

— Por que parou de olhar? Sua expressão estava tão... Interessante!

Miranda tentou ignorar o comentário com todas forças. Fingir que não viu nem ouviu aquela mulher. Mas elas estavam relativamente próximas, a praia praticamente vazia e ela tinha certeza que seu rubor a denunciava.

Ela virou a face em direção ao rosto da mulher, que sorria lindamente, e deu um leve manear de cabeça, com uma inclinação de um lado dos lábios em um sorriso quase imperceptível.

A morena não conseguiu segurar o riso inclinando a cabeça para trás. Miranda quase ficou tonta com a beleza da cena e sem perceber, lambeu o lábio inferior. Ela imaginou aquele momento em uma fotografia, digna de capa da Runway.

— Quer entrar comigo?

A morena perguntou com um sorriso amigável e piscando seus cílios enormes de forma tão única, que Miranda quase ficou hipnotizada.

— Eu não faria tal estupidez.

Miranda respondeu séria. A morena enrugou a testa em sinal de confusão e tentou compreender o que de fato Miranda quis dizer com uma afirmação tão sem sentido.

— Hum? Por que seria estupidez?

— Entrar aí e sair toda suja de areia? Não, obrigada.

— Mas qual é a graça de vir pra praia se não for pra sentir a areia nos pés ou tomar banho de mar?

Miranda quase sorriu relembrando que Cassidy dissera a mesma coisa há alguns minutos. Mas se contentou em sorrir por dentro, não daria tal intimidade pra uma mulher desconhecida.

— Contemplar essa vista maravilhosa.

Miranda respondeu, mais para não cortar o contato com a mulher, do que para falar sobre esse assunto tão desinteressante.

— Nossa, obrigada. Aprecio o elogio.

A morena respondeu presunçosa com um grande sorriso. Miranda ficou confusa com o agradecimento e recuou um pouco a cabeça tentando entender o que a mulher quisera dizer. Alguns segundos e ela compreendeu que a mulher supôs que a visão maravilhosa se tratava dela e não do mar.

Bom, a mulher tinha razão, mas Miranda não deixou de achar presunçoso ela considerar isso. Ela resolveu não dar mais atenção àquela jovem ousada e direcionou seu olhar para o mar. Voltando à sua expressão séria e usual de novo.

Como evitou olhar, ela não notou quando a morena suspirou decepcionada, ou abaixou o olhar com claro desapontamento por Miranda simplesmente ignorá-la, ou quando ela coçou a cabeça confusa e mordeu o lábio pensativa. O corte da conexão foi sentido por ambas, mas elas ignoraram igualmente qualquer sensação de perda. Bom, pelo menos momentaneamente.

A morena não conseguiu evitar Miranda após alguns minutos esperando que ela começasse qualquer assunto ou fizesse qualquer comentário. Ela se levantou, Miranda percebeu o movimento e virou seu rosto para o lado, para não cruzar o olhar com o corpo da mulher.

A morena se aproximou e jogou um punhado de areia no corpo de Miranda, que afastou instintivamente os braços do corpo e abriu a boca em uma expressão de descrença. Ela olhou para seu corpo sujo daquela areia imunda, depois olhou para cima, fitando o rosto da jovem com um olhar de puro ódio.

— Podemos entrar agora?

A jovem pergunta com um sorriso simples e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, os braços para trás e as mãos unidas, semigirando o corpo repetidamente, como uma criança.

— Você não fez isso.

Miranda disse ainda em choque e paralisada pela atitude abominável da mulher.

— Fiz, vai fazer o que sobre isso?

A morena cruzou os braços abaixo do seio e arqueou uma sobrancelha em um olhar de desafio.

Miranda se levantou, pegou sua toalha, dobrando em seguida e se direcionou para ir embora. O dia perfeito acabara de se desfazer ali, no ato da morena, que apesar de bela por fora, por dentro, na perspectiva de Miranda, tinha uma personalidade imbecil. Ela pensou em várias formas de fazer a mulher chorar, mas simplesmente se contentou em voltar para suas filhas, tomar um banho de ácido e fingir que esse momento não existiu.

A jovem, ao perceber que Miranda ficou profundamente chateada, recuou imediatamente as provocações e foi atrás da mulher para se desculpar.

— Hey!

Ela tentou chamar a atenção de Miranda, mas foi em vão. Então ela se inclinou rapidamente segurando seu pulso, fazendo com que Miranda olhasse imediatamente para mão da jovem lhe tocando, depois olhou para seu rosto em uma expressão clara de desaprovação.

A morena soltou finalmente seu pulso e fez um olhar de arrependimento.

— Me desculpe, eu achei que seria engraçado. Não achei que falou sério sobre a areia.

Miranda não conseguiu pensar em nada para falar, na verdade ela não queria falar nada, só queria ir embora dali e esquecer toda essa situação. Mas por algum motivo, os olhos castanhos lhe mantém estática. Seu olhar é frio e faz a morena tremer, com ainda mais arrependimento.

— Você poderia me perdoar? Eu gostaria de compensar de alguma forma, podemos tomar uma água de coco...

A mulher parou de falar quando Miranda levantou a mão em um sinal de "basta". Então, Miranda se virou novamente para ir embora, mas é surpreendida novamente pelo toque indesejado segurando seu pulso.

— Deixa eu te mostrar como pode ser bom, por favor.

Miranda virou o rosto para olhar para a mulher com uma expressão confusa. Ela ainda não disse nada, em sua cabeça, falar é um sinal de intimidade, coisa que ela não quer dar para essa criança adulta.

— Se você se sente bem apreciando a vista, dentro do mar vai ser melhor ainda. É como se fundir com a água, como se você fosse uma extensão do mar. Você vai se sentir melhor, deixa eu te mostrar.

Miranda a encarou profundamente, olhou para um lado, depois para o outro, olhou para o mar e por último, voltou a olhar para morena. Há uma guerra interna entre o quão repugnante é se sujar e a curiosidade de pertencer ao mar.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a andar de volta para onde estava, colocando a toalha dobrada próxima à da morena. Ela ficou de pé como se estivesse pronta mas a mulher parecia esperar algo. Finalmente Miranda falou.

— Desistiu?

— Você vai entrar com isso?

A morena apontou para o vestido no corpo de Miranda. Ela resistiu um pouco, mas acabou tirando, ficando apenas de biquíni. Quando o tecido passou por sua cabeça, seu olhar encontrou a morena comendo seu corpo com os olhos. Um rubor imediatamente tomou seu rosto e pescoço.

— Perdeu alguma coisa?

— O juízo, talvez.

A morena respondeu, voltando a se concentrar no rosto de Miranda, que fez um leve bico inclinado para esquerda com os lábios.

— Bom, isso é bem óbvio.

As duas seguiram para a água, mas quando Miranda sentiu seus pés molharem, ela estancou no lugar e ficou apavorada.

— Aqui está bom.

— Quê? Não, você precisa ir mais, vem!

— De jeito nenhum.

— Ah, você tem medo do mar?

Miranda lançou um olhar intimidador para morena, que não se abalou nem um pouco, como se o que ela dissesse fosse um completo absurdo.

— Uhg, não seja ridícula, eu só não quero me molhar.

A jovem tinha certeza absoluta de que Miranda morria de medo do mar, mas jamais admitiria. Ela parecia ser muito orgulhosa para isso.

— Eu estou aqui com você.

A morena ofereceu um olhar cúmplice, mas Miranda nem olhou para ela. Então, em um ato de coragem, posicionou a mão nas costas de Miranda, como um gesto de proteção. Ela imediatamente enrijeceu com o toque e encarou a jovem, como se esta tivesse lhe dado um tapa na face.

Novamente, a morena não se abalou e pressionou levemente a mão para frente, tentando fazer com que Miranda se movesse. Aos poucos ela começou a caminhar ao lado da jovem, completamente desconfortável e receosa. Mas ela não deixava transparecer, mantendo o olhar sério.

Quando a água estava em seu quadril, Miranda interrompeu a caminhada e estancou novamente.

— Acho que é o suficiente.

— Não, vamos mais um pouco. — A morena disse, percebendo uma Miranda com os olhos semicerrados a encarar. — A maré está tranquila, está tudo bem.

Ela tentou soar tranquilizadora, e aparentemente funcionou, pois Miranda começou a caminhar novamente até a água alcançar seu ombro.

— Como se sente?

— Como se tivesse areia em partes inconvenientes.

— Areia sortuda.

A morena murmurou, mas o que era para ser inaudível, Miranda escutou perfeitamente e lançou um olhar incrédulo para a jovem.

— Que comentário mais desrespeitoso.

— Oh, perdão! Eu não queria... é que... você é muito bonita.

Miranda a olhou com o cenho franzido, mas desistiu de qualquer discussão. Olhou para o horizonte e ficou apavorada com a pequena onda que vinha em sua direção. Ao perceber, a morena tratou de tentar acalmá-la.

— Hey, calma. A onda é suave, quando ela chegar, você pula comigo, certo?

A jovem segurou nas mãos de Miranda e quando a onda alcançou seus corpos e ela gritou "pula", as duas deram um leve pulinho, flutuando por um curto espaço de tempo.

Miranda desfez o contato e novamente encarou o horizonte contemplativa.

— Fecha os olhos. — a morena pediu e recebeu um olhar confuso em resposta. — Ah, confie em mim, você vai gostar. — finalmente Miranda obedeceu com seu típico bico de insatisfação. — Inspire profundamente e lentamente, um...dois... três... quatro... expire lentamente. Isso. Novamente, inspire, sinta a brisa entrar por seu nariz e preeencher seus pulmões completamente... agora solte o ar lentamente. Continue fazendo isso, nesse ritmo.

A morena aproveitou o momento para se aproximar um pouco mais de Miranda, sua voz soava bem próxima ao ouvido dela.

— Sinta o seu corpo relaxar. Sinta a areia abaixo de seus pés, correndo entre seus dedos. Deixe os ombros caírem em relaxamento. Tire a tensão do maxilar, afastando os dentes superiores dos inferiores. Tire a tensão da testa. Isso. Sinta esse relaxamento gostoso. Perceba que seu corpo flutua. Isso... Você está indo muito bem.

A morena se calou, enquanto Miranda estava em seu transe de relaxamento. Ela ficou assim por alguns minutos. A jovem aproveitou para se aproximar mais e observar os detalhes de Miranda. O perfil de seu rosto, digno de uma escultura grega, as leves e quase imperceptíveis sardas em seu pescoço, espalhadas por seu busto, a suavidade de sua pele, tão convidativa.

— Então?

Ela tocou levemente as costas de Miranda para trazê-la de volta. Miranda a olhou com uma expressão mais suave e maneou com a cabeça.

— É agradável.

Ela se limitou a dizer, sentindo o corpo completamente relaxado.

— Fica de costas.

A morena pediu, Miranda a olhou analítica antes de se virar. Então, uma onda suave bateu em suas costas de surpresa, passando por seu pescoço de forma divertida.

Sem perceber, ela sorriu com a sensação, deixando a jovem hipnotizada com tal beleza. Quando ela se virou para morena, percebendo seu olhar e que está sorrindo, instantaneamente voltou para a expressão séria de sempre.

— Me chamo, Andy... Na verdade é Andrea, mas todos me chamam de Andy.

— Hum.

Miranda se limitou a murmurar, notando uma expressão de expectativa de Andy.

— O quê?

— Você não me disse seu nome.

— Ora, você não sabe?

A morena negou, balançando a cabeça. Nesse momento Miranda entendeu o motivo de Andrea ser tão invasiva, ela não a conhece, se conhecesse, sequer se aproximaria.

— Miranda.

— Oh! Belo nome, combina com você.

A morena deu um largo sorriso, esperando retribuição. Mas ela já havia presenciado tal momento raro uma vez, dificilmente conseguiria de novo.

— Você mora aqui?

— Não, estou de férias com minhas filhas.

— Oh, você tem filhas?

— Eu não fui clara?

Tão ácida! Andrea já estava aprendendo a gostar disso em Miranda, até achava atraente.

— Onde elas estão?

— Em casa. Aquela ali.

Miranda apontou para casa de férias na beira do mar e a morena deu um largo sorriso.

— Interessante, porque eu estou exatamente na casa ao lado.

— Hum. Com o que você trabalha?

— Eu sou jornalista.

Imediatamente o corpo de Miranda enrijeceu e seu olhar foi de completo desprezo. Ela se virou e começou a andar para fora da água. Andrea não entendeu nada, mas tentou interromper. Rapidamente se posicionou na frente de Miranda para formar uma barreira.

— Hey, eu disse algo errado?

— Eu sou um furo para você?

Miranda disse séria. Só levou alguns segundos para Andrea entender o que estava acontecendo. Essa mulher devia ser uma pessoa pública para ter tantas barreiras assim, e sabendo que ela era jornalista, natural pensar que talvez só estivesse interessada em informações. Mas isso não era verdade.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de jornalista. Eu escrevo sobre determinados assuntos e faço entrevistas concedidas. Nunca invadi a privacidade de ninguém.

— Você não é um daqueles abutres?

Miranda perguntou com uma expressão de nojo, afinal, era isso que ela sentia em relação aos que tentavam a todo custo invadir sua vida e difamá-la.

— Não! Além do mais, eu estou de férias. Não estou trabalhando e nem sei quem você é.

— Uma jornalista que não sabe quem eu sou. — Ela ri nasalado com ironia.

De repente, Andrea abriu um sorriso divertido, parecido com aqueles que suas filhas dão quando estão aprontando. Miranda semicerrou os olhos tentando entender o que havia de tão engraçado. A verdade é que uma onda mais alta estava vindo na direção delas, e Andrea se divertiu com a ideia de Miranda ser pega de surpresa, então, aguardou a tragédia.

Quando a onda passou por Miranda, cobrindo sua cabeça, ela foi tomada por tanto desespero, que agarrou o corpo da mulher à sua frente na esperança de não morrer afogada. Pensou em suas filhas, ela sequer teve a chance de se despedir.

Passado o momento, ela ouviu a forte gargalhada de Andrea, que se divertia com a mulher grudada em seu corpo. Quando deu por si, Miranda se afastou rapidamente, tentando se recompor arrumando os cabelos para trás.

— Isso não teve graça.

— Relaxe, mulher. Você é sempre tensa assim?

Apesar de brava, Miranda ficou profundamente mexida pela risada da mulher. Mas ela não se permitiria perder a compostura para sorrir.

— Está quase escurecendo, vou voltar para minhas meninas.

— Aaaah. — Andrea soou decepcionada. — Fica mais um pouco.

— Não.

Miranda respondeu secamente , começando a andar para sair da água. Andrea ficava atrás dela com uma sensação de decepção por não poder prolongar seus momentos com aquela mulher misteriosa.

— Que tal um chá na minha casa?

— Não, preciso tomar banho e tirar toda essa areia.

Já quase sem esperanças, ainda correndo atrás da mulher que acabara de alcançar sua toalha, Andrea tentou uma última vez.

— Você toma banho e depois vai lá para casa. É logo ao lado.

Miranda a encarou tentando entender o motivo de tanta insistência e encontrou uma expressão pedinte cheia de expectativa.

— Certo.

O olhar de Andy brilhou mais intensamente e ela deu um longo sorriso de satisfação. Miranda sorriu ao dar as costas e andar em direção à sua casa. Enquanto isso, Andy dava pulinhos de alegria na areia.

°°°°°°

Andrea tomou um banho quente e aromatizado, com uma mistura de óleos essenciais que deixaria qualquer um tonto. Ela se empenhou em ficar com uma aparência leve e agradável ao escolher apenas usar um batom lip, dando um tom avermelhado natural aos lábios. Ela secou os cabelos formando ondas leves nas pontas e colocou um vestido marrom confortável, na altura dos joelhos.

Mal sabia ela que Miranda estava encantada com sua aparência suada, sem nenhum tipo de cosmético e cabelos naturais molhados com água do mar. Então não era necessária nenhuma grande produção para agradá-la.

Andrea colocou a chaleira no fogo e aguardou ansiosamente a chegada de Miranda. Ela costumava se sentir sempre solitária, pois, de alguma forma, as pessoas sempre entravam na sua vida para logo sair. Então, a ideia de ter uma companhia essa noite parecia excitante. Ainda mais essa companhia sendo uma mulher estonteante, de cabelos platinados e comentários ácidos.

Quase duas horas depois da despedida na praia, Andrea ouviu leves batidas em sua porta. Com toda felicidade possível, ela abriu para encontrar uma Miranda que, nem de longe, parecia com a mulher que conhecera na praia.

Ela estava com um macacão vermelho, colado no busto e mais solto nas pernas. Alças finas deixavam o ombro completamente à mostra, além de um discreto decote. Andrea ficou sem fôlego só com a visão de seu corpo, pois seus olhos ainda nem haviam chegado no rosto, e quando chegou, havia uma mulher com uma maquiagem leve, mas bem feita, e um cabelo perfeitamente modelado, com o cacho caindo sobre a sobrancelha.

Todo o conjunto deixou Andy paralisada, e além de extremamente admirada com a beleza e elegância da mulher à sua frente, ela sentiu uma contração em seu íntimo por excitação. Ela não podia negar: Miranda lhe dava muito tesão.

— Então, você espera que eu tome o chá aqui na porta?

Andrea foi roubada de seus pensamentos impróprios pela voz suave e fria de Miranda. Uma combinação que só ela poderia fazer.

— Oh, perdão! Entre, por favor! — Andrea abriu espaço para Miranda passar e gesticulou com o braço em direção à sala.— É que eu acabei me distraindo com a 8ª maravilha do mundo.

Miranda levantou uma sobrancelha e comprimiu os lábios para não sorrir. Ela gostou do elogio, gostou até demais.

— É uma desculpa interessante.

— É apenas a verdade.

Andrea se direcionou até a cozinha e voltou com uma bandeja, que dispunha da chaleira, pires, xícaras, colheres, açúcar e adoçante, além de um recipiente com madeleines.

Ela serviu duas xícaras e entregou uma para a mulher. Após provar o chá, Miranda deu um leve manear com a cabeça em aprovação, como se Andy fosse obrigada a entender essa comunicação silenciosa, típica de Miranda.

— Então, quanto tempo você vai ficar?

Andy quebrou o silêncio desconfortável entre as duas, é claro que não seria Miranda a fazer isso, já que ela não costumava dar o braço a torcer. "Ela me convidou, então ela que se esforce para tornar isso agradável." Pensou.

— Uma semana. Voltamos no próximo domingo. E você?

— Estou indo amanhã.

Por alguns segundos, Miranda deixou escapar uma expressão de decepção, mas logo controlou sua transparência. E tentou esconder a frustração por trás da xícara. Novamente, um silêncio inundou a sala, e novamente, Andy tentou rompê-lo.

— Onde você mora?

— New York.

— Oh, eu também! Sou do Upper East Side.

— Acho difícil.

Miranda usou um tom de deboche completamente novo e Andy não deixou de gravar essa nova expressão em sua cabeça.

— Por quê?

— Uma jovem com seu comportamento, não pode ser de tal bairro.

Aí estava a acidez que Andrea tanto gostava. Ao invés de simplesmente se sentir ofendida e devolver com ofensas, ela só sorriu largamente. O que deixou Miranda confusa e incomodada. Como assim ela não conseguiu irritar a jovem ainda? Será que perdeu o jeito?

— E suas filhas, quais as idades delas?

— Elas têm onze anos, são gêmeas.

— Oh, você as teve muito jovem?

Andy fez essa pergunta propositalmente para elogiar Miranda e dessa vez acertou em cheio. Miranda deu um leve sorriso, era contido, mas estava lá, os lábios levemente inclinados e as bochechas um pouco mais altas.

— Na verdade, não.

Ela se limitou a dizer sem dar qualquer vestígio de sua idade. Miranda estava claramente satisfeita com o elogio da jovem e após um olhar analítico, resolveu que seria ela a quebrar o silêncio.

— Diga-me, por que me chamou aqui?

A pergunta era sincera, Miranda pensava que, já que Andrea a convidou com tanta súplica, ela deveria querer algo mais interessante do que elogios à sua imagem. E Andrea, uma pessoa sem filtros, deu uma resposta igualmente sincera.

— Eu te achei misteriosa, interessante, atraente e queria uma boa companhia.

Miranda inclinou um pouco a cabeça para traz, com uma expressão de surpresa. Ela não imaginou que Andy seria tão direta.

— Eu ainda não sei com o que você trabalha.

Andy tentou não fazer a mulher sair correndo dali, voltando para um assunto mais casual.

— Sou Editora-Chefe de uma revista, a Runway.

— Nunca ouvi falar.

Miranda não evitou mostrar a insatisfação com o comentário, e elevou seu típico bico.

— Percebe-se, se tivesse lido pelo menos uma vez, não se vestiria assim.

Ela alfinetou, embora não achasse tão horrível a escolha que a morena fez especialmente para ela. Dessa vez, a expressão de Andrea se entristeceu, e Miranda ficou arrependida pelo comentário, mas não faria nenhuma retratação. Apenas deu continuidade à conversa.

— Você tem algo com álcool aqui?

Andy balançou a cabeça em concordância e se levantou rapidamente levando a bandeja. Voltou com uma garrafa de conhaque em uma mão e uma garrafa de sauvignon na outra.

— Qual você prefere?

— O vinho, claro. Conhaque me lembra meu marido.

Miranda fez uma expressão de nojo ao falar do homem. Até então, Andrea não sabia que ela era casada, e o sentimento de decepção e tristeza ficou claro em seu rosto. Miranda não deixou de perceber e claro, questionou.

— O que há?

Andy recuperou a postura e voltou para o bar, deixou lá o conhaque e voltou com duas taças, as servindo em seguida. Ela não respondeu com a esperança de que Miranda não perguntasse novamente. Mas quando ela se sentou e entregou a taça para Miranda, ela estava com um olhar de "estou esperando" e Andrea sentiu como se não tivesse escolha.

— Humm... É queee... É...

— Vai levar a noite toda?

Dessa vez, a acidez de Miranda não fez Andy sorrir, só a deixou mais nervosa. Então ela resolveu contar de uma vez.

— Você é uma mulher tão linda, foi bobagem minha achar que seria solteira. Eu não deixei de pensar que definitivamente eu não teria chances, já que é casada.

Miranda ficou novamente surpresa com a sinceridade da morena, talvez alguém nunca tivesse sido tão franca assim com ela.

— Então me chamou aqui para flertar?

Ela não evitou encarar Andy com uma expressão divertida, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma piada. Isso deixou a morena profundamente constrangida, e chegou realmente a acreditar que ela deveria ser muito tola por achar que Miranda iria se interessar por ela.

— Bom... era uma ideia.

Ela tentou não mostrar tanta frustração, desviou o rosto da direção de Miranda e bebeu um pouco do vinho para fugir da situação. Quanto vinho seria necessário para isso?

— Confesso que você me intriga.

Miranda soltou, como se fosse um pensamento que havia escapado, mas ela realmente quis dizer. E quando Andrea se virou para encará-la, ela não deixou de admirar seus belos lábios e imaginar qual seria a sensação de beijá-los.

Ela nunca havia estado com uma mulher antes, mas sentia uma profunda curiosidade. E desde que vira Andrea na praia, não deixou de pensar o quão atraente ela é. Mas jamais imaginou que a jovem também pensava isso dela, e saber que era desejada a fez sentir uma contração em seu íntimo.

— Bom, você me comeu com os olhos lá na praia, igual está fazendo nesse momento olhando pros meus lábios. Não é tão intrigante assim que eu tivesse alguma esperança.

Novamente, Miranda se surpreendeu com as palavras de Andy. Realmente ela desejou se deleitar no corpo da jovem deitada naquela posição perfeita. Mas era um pensamento que ela preferia manter longe, bom, pelo menos antes de chagar na casa de Andrea.

— Não, seu desejo não me intriga. — Ela se inclinou para pegar a garrafa de vinho, servindo as duas. — Mas sua sinceridade, sim.

Miranda deixou clara a admiração pela beleza de Andrea na praia, quando a olhou com tanta lascívia. Andrea deixou claro o desejo por Miranda assim que ela abriu a porta, além de algumas indiretas diretas.  
O que era necessário então, para que as duas resolvessem satisfazer esse desejo?

— É, eu não tenho filtros.

— Então, você me chamou aqui para "tomar chá", — ela fez sinal de aspas com a mão, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. — e então, o que faria depois?

— Eu não sei, talvez beijar-te.

O íntimo de Miranda se contraiu só com a imagem de Andy tomando seus lábios passando por sua cabeça. Sua respiração pesou um pouco por conta da excitação e ela soltou um longo suspiro tentando aliviar a tensão.

Ela estava com tesão. Ela sonhava com aquilo há anos. Ficar com uma mulher. Mas ela era casada e uma pessoa pública. Ela não conhece essa jovem que parece ter uns parafusos a menos. Mas ela tinha tanto desejo acumulado, que só conversar com Andy sobre isso, já a deixava molhada.

— E depois, An-dre-ah?

O íntimo de Andrea pulsou ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por Miranda pela primeira vez, e ela usou uma voz tão sensual e rouca, que devia a forma mais perfeita que alguém já a chamou. A expressão de Miranda era nova, tinha uma fome estampada em sua face e Andrea imaginava que ela era a comida. O olhar era intenso e penetrante. Todo o conjunto fez o corpo de Andrea aquecer de desejo.

— Eu iria te despir.

— E depois?

— Eu beijaria todo teu corpo.

— Continue.

— Eu... lamberia teus mamilos e... sua boceta. Te penetraria com a língua e dedos. Beberia cada gota de ti.

Miranda fechou os olhos, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer para sua calcinha. Ela nunca se sentira tão molhada e tão excitada antes. Ela já sabia, que não poderia sair de lá, sem fazer tudo o que desejava.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e abriu os olhos, a imagem de Andrea lambendo o lábio era demais pra ela resistir. Então ela se levantou e colocou a taça na mesinha de centro.

— Você vai embora?

Andrea perguntou, já decepcionada.

— Perdeu o juízo?

Miranda se posicionou na frente de Andrea, ainda sentada, e a levantou pela nuca. Andrea derreteu com a sensação de estar tão perto dos lábios de Miranda, sentindo o aroma requintado e a respiração quente bater em seu rosto.

— Acha que eu iria embora antes de você fazer tudo o que disse?

Saiu quase como um sussurro. Miranda colou os lábios no de Andrea sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu corpo. A morena não demorou muito para pedir passagem com a língua, e Miranda imediatamente concedeu. O dançar de suas línguas fez com que, quase instantaneamente, o íntimo delas reclamassem por atenção.

Elas estavam igualmente excitadas. Andrea levou as mãos à cintura de Miranda, apertando-a com desejo contra seu corpo. Depois deslizou as mãos para suas costas, descendo até seu quadril, deu uma leve puxada, fazendo com que o íntimo de Miranda roçasse no seu.

Miranda soltou um gemido abafado pelos lábios de Andrea. O beijo, que estava cauteloso e experimental, se tornou urgente e intenso. Fazendo com que as mulheres se apalpassem com mais frenesi e gemessem entre os lábios.

Miranda afastou o beijo, encerrando com uma puxada entre os dentes no lábio inferior de Andrea. Ela deu uns passos para trás, querendo manter uma distância da mulher. Ela estava assustada, nunca sentira tanto desejo, tanto tesão, tanta excitação. Nunca sentiu tanta vontade de devorar alguém por inteiro.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando os olhos em uma tentativa de pensar com a razão. Andrea se sentia mal com esse comportamento, ela sentia tanto desejo quanto Miranda, mas para ela era descomplicado, para Miranda era muita novidade.

Por um momento ela hesitou, por um breve momento ela pensou em ir embora. Miranda desceu as mãos do rosto e encarou a morena que a olhava com expectativa.

— Dane-se!

Era o suficiente para ela voltar a se aproximar e beijar Andrea mais violentamente ainda.

Miranda não se demorou, alcançou a bainha do vestido de Andy e deslizou para cima. Separando os lábios para a veste passar pela cabeça. Ela encarou os seios da morena, que estava sem sutiã, e quase ficou hipnotizada com tanta beleza. Se aproximou lentamente do mamilo esquerdo, segurando o seio na base com a mão, e roçou levemente os lábios no bico já rijo, sentindo a textura delicada da auréola. Depois passou a língua lentamente, movimentando para cima e para baixo, em seguida, fez movimentos circulares e por último chupou com desejo. Andy não conseguiu evitar os gemidos. Miranda repetiu todo o processo no outro seio, com calma, curtindo cada segundo daquele momento.

— Vamos para o quarto.

Andrea sussurrou com uma voz ofegante. Miranda a tomou novamente em um beijo saboroso e se afastou.

— Me guie.

Andrea puxou Miranda pela mão em direção a uma porta. Antes que Miranda soubesse que se tratava realmente de um quarto, ela já estava empurrando Andrea porta a dentro com beijos sedentos e descontrolados. Ela conseguiu visualizar uma cama, e foi lentamente, colada em Andrea, em direção a mesma.

Quando Andrea sentiu a madeira tocar sua perna, se deixou cair deitada na cama, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Miranda estava com muito desejo para enrolações, puxou a calcinha de Andrea com tanto afinco, que a morena não precisou nem levantar o quadril.

— Abre para mim.

Miranda disse com a voz rouca, ainda em pé, de frente para Andrea.

— Não! Você não acha que está muito vestida?

Miranda realmente queria ter o controle da situação, já que ela controlava tudo. Ela estava louca para ver o que a morena escondia no meio das pernas, e essa demora a estava matando.

Ela se inclinou por cima do corpo de Andrea e deu mais um beijo demorado, separou os lábios e encarou os olhos brilhantes da morena.

— Eu nunca fiz isso... com uma mulher.

— Tudo bem, nós podemos ir devagar.

Miranda soltou um riso levemente audível e isso deixou Andrea ainda mais excitada.

— Eu não quero ir devagar. Eu tenho cara que gosta devagar?

Andrea gemeu em resposta, só de imaginar Miranda indo rápido nela.

— Eu quero que você tire minha roupa.

Andrea não pensou duas vezes, quando Miranda se levantou, ela fez o mesmo em seguida. Se aproximou o bastante de Miranda para sentir sua respiração contra seu rosto, e desceu a primeira alça do macacão. Ela depositou beijos em seu ombro, dando leves passadas com a língua.

Os pelos de Miranda se arrepiaram e ela sentiu o calor aumentar em seu íntimo. Ela desceu a outra alça e depositou mais beijos molhados. Desceu lentamente o topo do macacão, expondo os seios de Miranda, deslizou a veste devagar, garantindo que a ponta dos dedos roçasse nas curvas de seu corpo.

Com Miranda só de calcinha, Andrea deu um passo para trás para visualizar o corpo estonteante da mulher. Ela deu um longo suspiro de admiração.

— Uau!

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu proferir.

— Eu sei, eu sei!

Miranda disse com um sorriso presunçoso seguido de uma mordida no lábio inferior. Andrea não deixou de sorrir também com o convencimento da mulher.

— Então, você pretende fazer tudo à distância?

Miranda alfinetou com a demora de Andrea de se mover para fazer qualquer coisa. A morena estava simplesmente em choque.

Andrea deu um largo sorriso antes de atacar os lábios de Miranda. Ela deslizava a mão por todo seu corpo apertando cada extensão de pele que ela alcançava. Miranda separou o beijo, empurrou Andrea de volta, ela queria se deleitar daquele corpinho que ela quase babou ao ver na praia.

Andrea deslizou pelo colchão e abriu as pernas exibindo sua intimidade por completo, ela se sentiu pulsar ao ver o olhar de satisfação de Miranda. Aquela sobrancelha levantada era tudo para Andy.

Miranda não se demorou, subiu na cama e foi para cima do corpo de Andrea, ficando com o quadril entre suas pernas.

Ela nunca havia feito nada parecido. Jamais dera prazer para uma mulher. Mas ela seguia seu próprio desejo. Quando ela chupou divinamente os mamilos de Andrea, ela o fez por desejar fazer aquilo. Quando ela deu beijos e lambidas em sua barriga, ela desejava fazer aquilo. Quando ela encarou o sexo inchado e levemente avermelhado, brilhando pela lubrificação do tesão, ela desejava fazer o que iria fazer. Ela deseja com todas as forças provar aquela mulher.

Movida pelo desejo, ela fez. Aproximou a língua do sexo de Andrea, e deu uma longa e demorada lambida. Ela deu uma rápida saboreada e se odiou por nunca ter feito aquilo antes. Era simplesmente o néctar dos deuses. Ela queria mais, e mais, e mais. Então, buscou direto da fonte. Penetrou a língua no centro de Andrea, entrando e saindo repetidamente.

A morena gemia e rebolava instintivamente na boca de Miranda. Ela apertou os lençóis tentando aliviar a tensão, olhou para Miranda e vibrou com os olhos azuis a observando enlouquecer em sua boca. Ela jamais vira alguém ficar tão perfeitamente sensual entre suas pernas.

Miranda subiu a língua para o clitóris de Andrea, que deu um gemido mais alto com a mudança. Ela fez movimentos circulares e foi intensificando na medida em que Andrea gemia mais alto.

— Miranda... Que delícia... Sua boca.

Andrea tentou falar entre os gemidos.

— Me fode, Miranda... com os dedos.

Miranda posicionou dois dedos na entrada de Andrea, e penetrou lentamente, para em seguida, começar a bombar freneticamente, fundo e forte. Ela esperou Andrea dizer como gostava, mas pelos gritos, sim, gritos, ela estava indo perfeitamente bem.

— Isso, Mirandaaaa! Assim... Aaaah!

Andy parecia sentir satisfação em gemer o nome de Miranda a todo momento. Miranda com certeza sentia tesão ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanto desejo. Ela aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e enrijeceu a língua.

Andrea revirava os olhos e já não conseguia falar nada que fizesse sentido. Seu corpo começou a tremer e seus gemidos ficaram mais longos. Miranda sentiu o interior de Andrea apertar seus dedos, enquanto os espasmos fazia Andrea contrair todo o corpo com a chegada do ápice. Miranda só parou, quando a morena deixou seu corpo cair na cama.

Ela diminuiu o movimento gradativamente, deslizando seus dedos vagarosamente para fora. Andrea gemeu com a perda, e tremia cada vez que Miranda beijava carinhosamente seu sexo, sugando cada gota daquele néctar maravilhoso. Ela simplesmente não queria parar, não queria tirar a boca de lá. Queria ficar ali, sugando Andrea para sempre.

Andrea cravou os dedos nos cabelos de Miranda e a puxou para cima. A contragosto, Miranda subiu pelo corpo de Andrea tomando seus lábios em seguida. A combinação era perfeita: o sabor do vinho, o gosto de suas bocas e o gozo de Andrea.

Ela nem percebeu que o beijo demorou demais, apreciando cada segundo daquele momento.

É claro que Andrea desejava tanto Miranda, quanto Miranda desejava Andrea. Então ela não se demorou muito pra começar, no meio do beijo, a descer a calcinha de Miranda.

Miranda se afastou e se levantou rapidamente para tirar a calcinha, voltando novamente para cima de Andrea. Entre os beijos que elas pareciam não conseguir interromper, Andrea deslizou a mão entre seus corpos, alcançando o sexo de Miranda. Ela passou dois dedos entre a fenda, sentindo a umidade exagerada e Miranda gemer em sua boca.

Ela estimulou o clitóris de Miranda enquanto elas se beijavam. O calor do corpo, o suor e os gemidos tornavam tudo bastante excitantes para Miranda. Que já anunciava a proximidade do orgasmo. Andy interrompeu as carícias e tentou separar os lábios de Miranda, que parecia não querer largar a boca da morena de jeito nenhum.

— Senta na minha boca.

Andy sussurrou quando conseguiu algum espaço para mover os lábios. Miranda afastou um pouco para encarar os olhos castanhos e cogitou um pouco. Ela não lembrava de já ter feito isso em algum momento.

Ela se levantou e se manteve posicionada de joelhos, com o rosto de Andrea entre suas pernas. Ela se abriu em pouco mais, deixando seu sexo ao alcance dos lábios de Andrea, que imediatamente começou a devora-lo faminta. Miranda gemeu de uma forma que surpreendeu ela mesma. Aquela língua, aqueles lábios, aquela posição. Simplesmente perfeito.

Era sua nova posição favorita.

Andrea lambeu, chupou, mordiscou, penetrou Miranda com tanta lascívia, tanta sede, tanta fome que Miranda teve que se apoiar na cabeceira para não deixar seu corpo cair. Ela rebolava na boca de Andrea, embora sem conseguir se atentar aos movimentos, pois a delícia daquele momento não a deixava pensar em nada, apenas no prazer único que estava sentindo.

— Oh, céus! ... Isso é... delicioso.

Ela estava trêmula e próxima do ápice. Já não conseguia mais movimentar o quadril, apenas sentir os espasmos chegando.

— Isso... Estou quase... Aaah An-dre-ah!

Ela gemeu alto como nunca, enquanto seu corpo vibrava com o gozo, suas costas se inclinavam de forma involuntária e suas pernas tremiam copiosamente. Ela caiu para o lado antes que Andrea parasse. A morena não se deu por satisfeita, se posicionou frente ao íntimo de Miranda e chupou tudo que tinha direito.

Em seguida, subiu em seu corpo e beijou seus lábios. Agora era vinho, bocas e gozos. A mistura estava ainda melhor e elas passaram longos minutos assim, sem conseguir desgrudar uma da outra.

— Então?

Andy perguntou com expectativa. Miranda nunca havia ficado com uma mulher, ela queria saber se foi bom o suficiente com ela.

— Então.

— Você gostou?

— Que pergunta estúpida, Andrea. Não é óbvio?

Andrea não esperava que, depois da intimidade que elas haviam compartilhado, Miranda continuaria ácida. Mal sabia ela, que sua acidez era tão natural quanto os olhos azuis.

— Bom, eu gostaria de ouvir você falar o quão bem eu fui.

Miranda não evitou sorrir largo para Andrea, que ficou completamente iluminada com aquele novo sorriso. Era o mais lindo que ela já havia visto, era raro e era para ela.

— Certo, foi ótimo, uma delícia, maravilhoso, esplêndido, perfeito, o melhor.

Miranda disse em tom de brincadeira. Andrea riu alto com o escárnio de Miranda.

— Você também foi perfeita, Miranda.

Ela disse com um tom sério. Andrea havia amado essa noite, Miranda também. Mas ambas sabiam que seria a última. Provavelmente elas nunca mais se veriam. Miranda era casada, uma pessoa pública e tudo mais. Aquela noite era tudo que elas tinham.

— Você já cansou?

Miranda perguntou para Andrea com um tom desafiador e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— De jeito nenhum.

Elas voltaram a se beijar copiosamente, com todo o desejo de antes e passaram a noite toda fazendo tudo o que tinham direito uma com a outra.

Miranda acordou maravilhosamente dolorida. Olhou em volta e Andrea não estava. Ela se lembrou que Andrea iria embora hoje, mas imaginou que ainda não teria ido, pois obviamente, Miranda estava em sua casa.

Ela levantou suspirando pela noite mais satisfatório de sua vida, vestiu só o macacão, pois a calcinha sabe-se lá onde está.

Ela saiu do quarto penteando os cabelos com os dedos, Andrea não estava na sala, nem na cozinha, nem em canto nenhum da casa. Ela se sentou frustrada no sofá e notou um papel com seu nome e uma chave em cima.

Ela pegou o bilhete deixado por Andrea para ela e leu.

_**Miranda** _

_**Essa noite foi toda maravilhosa, e você não foi nada além de perfeita. Eu gostaria muito de repetir qualquer dia. Estou levando comigo sua calcinha, te devolvo quando você devolver minha chave. Por favor, tranque a casa. Abaixo, deixo meu endereço.** _

_**Te vejo em breve, linda** _ _._

Miranda riu ao terminar de ler, pegou a chave prateada e girou nos dedos pensativa. Ela tinha decisões importantes para tomar, mas agora não. Agora ela iria curtir uma semana com suas lindas filhas.

_Summer loving had me a blast / Summer_ _loving happened so fast / I_ _met a girl crazy for me / Met_ _a girl cute as can be / Summer_ _days drifting away / To_ _, oh, oh, the summer nigh_


	2. Reencontro

Depois de satisfazer sua curiosidade em ficar com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, Miranda passou a refletir sobre todas as escolhas de sua vida. A principal era: três casamentos falidos. Errar uma vez é humano, ela pensava, duas vezes é estupidez, mas três?

Esse fim de semana foi decisivo para tomar o rumo certo de sua vida amorosa e sexual. Ela dedicou cada dia, da segunda ao domingo, a tentar ajustar coisas que já adiara demais. Apesar dos conflitos serem antigos, a morena espirituosa, mal educada, inconveniente, sincera e decidida, fora essencial para Miranda tomar atitudes.

Na segunda em que acordara na casa de Andrea, ela saiu deixando a porta devidamente trancada e caminhou para sua casa logo ao lado. Naquele dia, ela decidiu que deveria pedir o divórcio. Se ela iria respeitar seus reais desejos de agora em diante, tinha que cortar as pontas soltas e Stephen era uma delas.

Quando ela chegou em casa no meio da manhã, encontrou dois pares de olhos azuis semicerrados, braços cruzados e bicos de insatisfação peculiares. Sentiu-se como se fosse uma adolescente chegando em casa depois de uma noitada e encontrando os pais bravos, prontos para uma bronca severa.

— Bom dia, Bobbseys!

Tentou ignorar a carranca das ruivinhas, mas foi completamente em vão.

— Onde estava?

— Dormiu na vizinha?

— Você disse que só iria tomar chá...

— E depois voltaria.

— Não nos avisou.

— Tivemos que comer com Cara.

— E a comida dela não é boa.

As gêmeas dispararam, causando uma dor de cabeça aguda em Miranda. Ela fez um movimento com a mão para que as meninas parassem de falar, e elas logo obedeceram.

— Eu bebi e peguei no sono. Me desculpem faltar ao jantar.

Ela falou séria. As gêmeas se olharam entre si e caminharam na direção da mãe, dando um forte e caloroso abraço.

Após prometer ser somente delas durante a semana, Caroline e Cassidy ficaram mais tranquilas. Apesar de não dizerem, estavam com ciúmes da mãe. Elas dificilmente tinham muito tempo com Miranda, por conta de seu trabalho, e quando tinham, não queriam dividir com ninguém.

Após finalmente se alimentar, Miranda ligou para seu advogado solicitando que inicie o processo de divórcio, dando tudo o que Stephen tinha direito. Nada! Eles haviam casado com separação total de bens e o homem não tiraria nada de Miranda.

Na terça-feira, comunicou Leslie, sua Relações Públicas, sobre o interesse no divórcio, assim, ela já se prepararia para diminuir os ataques e especulações. Na quarta-feira ela conversou com as Bobbseys. Comunicou sua decisão e, para sua surpresa, as meninas vibraram de felicidade.

— Agora seremos só nós! — Cassidy disse.

— E mais ninguém! — Caroline completou enquanto abraçavam Miranda.

Na quinta-feira, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café extra-forte fumegante, olhava o movimento pela janela. Ela vira o carteiro passar e deixar um envelope na caixa de correspondência de Andrea. Aquilo a deixou inquieta, mas resolveu ignorar qualquer impulso relacionado a morena.

Na sexta-feira, ela tentou se convencer de que seria atencioso da parte dela pegar a correspondência, levar para New York e entregar para Andrea. Mas ela sabia que na verdade, ela queria saber o sobrenome da morena. Ela estava tomada por uma profunda curiosidade de saber mais... saber tudo!

Ela não se demorou. Foi até a caixa de correspondência, olhando para a circunvisão como se estivesse cometendo um delito [estava?], e enfiou a mão, puxando o envelope solitário.

— Andrea Sachs.

Ela falou em voz alta para experimentar o som saindo de seus lábios. Assim que entrou em casa, se arrependera do seu momento de obsessão. Era uma menina, devia ter metade de sua idade, era desvairada, ousada demais, atrevida e imatura. Miranda iria enviar a correspondência junto com a chave por um mensageiro e iria esquecer aquela mulher.

No sábado, ela enviou para Grace, uma agente investigadora e amiga sua, o nome Andrea Sachs e pediu para puxar uma ficha minuciosa sobre a garota, já que na internet, ela só encontrou alguns artigos. Até as redes sociais de Andrea eram privadas, tirando o gostinho de Miranda de saber mais sobre a jornalista.

No domingo, dia de voltar para New York, ela decidiu que sim, procuraria Andrea e devolveria a chave, mas que não teria qualquer tipo de aproximação. Pelo menos era o que ela tentava se convencer.

Ao chegar em casa, aproveitou o resto do domingo com suas filhas. No dia seguinte, recebera um envelope com a papelada do divórcio. Stephen relutou em assinar, mas ela era Miranda, tinha sempre uma carta na manga. Ela exibiu triunfante uma cópia de um dossiê cheio de fotos e recibos comprovando casos extraconjugais diversos. Ele engoliu seco, e sob ameaça de ser processado por infidelidade, assinou.

No dia seguinte, Miranda recebeu um e-mail de Grace com uma pasta compacta que continha vários arquivos, todos sobre a vida de Andrea. Miranda admitia que estava sendo muito obsessiva e sabia que não era do seu feitio. Apenas perguntou a Grace se havia algo preocupante e a mesma disse que não. Então, ela apenas moveu o email para uma pasta específica e o ignorou.

Ela havia decidido que, assim que fosse uma mulher divorciada, iria chamar Andrea para jantar e conheceria a moça por ela mesma, da maneira correta. O grande histórico de casamentos fracassados era o suficiente para ela querer fazer o próximo dar certo. Não que ela esteja com esperanças de ter um relacionamento com Andrea. Na verdade ela não parava de pensar nisso, mas não admitia para si mesma.

Quinze dias se passaram desde que ela voltou da Califórnia, e ela não conseguia esquecer os momentos que tivera com Andrea. Ela se perguntava o que essa menina tinha de tão especial que a pescou e a transformou nessa Miranda apaixonada. Ela começou a admitir isso. Estava apaixonada por uma mulher que só viu um dia, que só dormiu por uma noite.

"Isso é só emoção por ela ter sido a primeira, logo passa"

Ela afastou a morena de seus pensamentos e decidiu enviar a chave por mensageiro, detestava se sentir vulnerável, ter algo ou alguém atrapalhando seu trabalho ou tirando seu sono. Mas ela procrastinou.

"Amanhã eu envio."

Uma semana se passou, mais outra, e mais uma depois dessa. Miranda já estava há dois meses com a maldita chave e a carta na mão. Até que ela recebera a confirmação de seu advogado. Ela era uma mulher divorciada.

Quando recebeu a notícia, Miranda estava na Runway com seu humor matinal destruidor. Emily, sua assistente sênior, queria se sobressair na esperança de uma promoção, então ela organizou a agenda de Miranda impecavelmente para a mulher não ter mais um motivo que piorasse seu humor.

Mas assim que soube que era uma mulher livre, a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça fora Andrea. Ela não pensou duas vezes.

— Casaco, bolsa. Não voltarei mais hoje, cancele tudo e reorganize minha agenda. Isso é tudo.

Emily ofereceu um sorriso falso enquanto a mulher sumia no corredor. Ao finalmente ficar sozinha, quase teve um surto por ter que mexer em toda a agenda novamente. Não era só o dia, ou a semana, mas todo o mês teria que ser reorganizado. Mal sabe ela que tudo isso só por uma morena.

Miranda deu o endereço a Roy, que seguiu para o Upper East Side. Ao chegar no luxuoso prédio, Miranda pegou o elevador em direção ao apartamento de Andrea. Já na cobertura, onde havia somente uma porta, ou seja, um único apartamento em todo o andar, Miranda tocou a campainha esperando rever a bela morena.

Mas quem abriu a porta foi um jovem moreno de cabelos ondulados nada simpático. Miranda escondeu a surpresa e confusão em sua expressão fria e antes que ficasse tempo demais encarando o rapaz, perguntou.

— Andrea está?

— Quem é você? — O rapaz perguntou de forma um tanto grosseira. Miranda se controlou para não destruí-lo ali mesmo.

— Vizinha dela. Quem é você? — Ela perguntou em um tom frio e pausadamente.

Uma ruga se formou na testa do rapaz que não entendia o porquê de uma velha estar batendo na porta de Andrea com essa pose e esse tom.

— O namorado dela.

Miranda sentiu uma faca atravessar seu peito.

"Essa cretina tem namorado? Como ela ousa não ter mencionado? Por que ela me faria passar por isso, trazer essa maldita chave, se ela tem alguém?"

Ela não mudara a expressão fria e apática em nenhum momento, mas por dentro, ela era puro ódio, rancor e raiva. Ela estava determinada a destruir Andrea com todos os meios possíveis.

"Como ela ousa me trair assim, com esse moleque"

— Você vai me dizer se ela está ou vai ficar aí parado como um imbecil?

— Ela não está! — Dessa vez ele elevou mais o tom, ressentido pela ofensa.

Miranda retirou o envelope e a chave da bolsa e entregou ao rapaz. Ela carregava com ela por semanas, esperando o dia em que finalmente enviaria ou entregaria. Ao pensar nisso, ela sentiu outra facada em seu peito.

"Como pude me iludir tanto por uma garota tola e um bilhete idiota?"

— Entregue a ela.

Ela disse quando o rapaz pegou confuso os pertences em sua mão. Imediatamente Miranda virou as costas e caminhou até o elevador. Queria sair dali e esquecer que a morena existiu. Mas antes, ela teria que fazê-la pagar de alguma forma por ter feito Miranda perder seu tempo, por tê-la feito de idiota.

Quando Andrea chegou em casa ao fim do dia, tudo que queria era tomar um longo banho de banheira, colocar seu pijama nada sexy, super confortável, e assistir um filme comendo bobagens até ter sono. Mas para sua surpresa, ao entrar em seu apartamento, deu de cara com o encosto sentado em seu sofá e os pés estirados na mesinha de centro.

— Mas que... Nate! O que faz aqui?

— Calma, eu só vim te ver.

— Que porra, Nate! Já falei pra não entrar mais aqui, já falei para sair da minha vida, me deixar em paz. É difícil de entender?

— Qual é, Andy? Vamos nos acertar, a gente pode voltar a dar certo.

— Céus, você é a pessoa mais burra que eu já conheci. Vou ter que desenhar? A gente não tem nada o que acertar, não tem um passado para voltar. Nós nunca tivemos nada! Foi só uma noite, eu havia bebido, e não quero mais saber de você.

— Você não pode me usar assim!

— Uma noite, Nate! Eu havia bebido! Eu deixei claro no dia seguinte que não iria mais rolar. Isso que você está fazendo é invasão, devolve minha chave!

Andrea estava completamente possessa. Nate e ela eram amigos de longa data, o rapaz sempre tentava flertar com ela, mas sem sucesso. Andrea deixava claro que não tinha nenhum interesse, mas em uma noite de comemoração com os amigos, há quatro meses, Andrea bebeu demais e acordou com o rapaz em sua cama. Desde então, ele não a deixa em paz.

O rapaz levantou os braços em uma expressão de rendimento e foi na direção da saída, sem devolver a chave. Quando Andrea fitou a mesinha de centro, viu um envelope e caminhou para conferir. Era uma correspondência de seu endereço na Califórnia, junto com a chave de sua casa.

— Miranda?

Ela correu para fora e encontrou Nate esperando o elevador, ele a olhou e pensou que ela havia voltado atrás em suas palavras e iria chamá-lo de volta.

— Quem trouxe isso?

A expressão do jovem ficou confusa.

— Uma velha, disse que era sua vizinha.

— Ela deixou algum recado? Um contato?

— Não. Me ordenou grosseiramente que te entregasse. Ela não tinha um humor muito bom.

O elevador se abriu e Nate esperou que a morena dissesse algo, mas Andrea apenas deu as costas e voltou para o apartamento. Ela estava consternada em saber que, depois de dois meses, Miranda havia ido vê-la e ela não estava, e o pior, fora recebida por Nate.

"Céus, uma mulher majestosa como ela chega em minha casa e encontra um ogro, como pode piorar?"

'Ela não tinha um humor muito bom' as palavras de Nate ecoam em sua mente. "Será que ele foi gentil? Será que ele disse alguma idiotice? Será que ela vai voltar?"

Andrea começou a entrar em pânico. Sua respiração começou a falhar e seu peito doía.

Desde que voltou da Califórnia, ela pensava em Miranda. A mulher que lhe devorou com os olhos, depois com a boca. Ela ansiava todos os dias para que Miranda fosse devolver a chave. A calcinha estava devidamente dobrada e guardada em sua gaveta, aguardando sua dona vir buscar.

Miranda roubava seus pensamentos todos os dias e Andrea desenvolveu uma estranha obsessão pela editora. Pesquisava sobre ela sempre, discordava da maioria das coisas que os sites de fofoca falavam sobre a mulher. Principalmente sobre os insultos que ela recebera quando foi vazada a notícia de que estava em processo de divórcio.  
A mulher que descreveram não era nem de longe a mulher que ela conheceu.

Ácida e doce, seu olhar poderia mudar de frio para quente facilmente, sua voz em uma estranha combinação de rigidez e suavidade, mas sensualmente rouca no sexo.

Ela havia se encantado pela forma que a mulher a olhava quando estava distraída, ou quando Andrea fazia algum comentário absurdo, ou quando lhe pregou uma peça no mar, ou quando Andrea babava a encarando, quando ela estava entre suas pernas, cada olhar estava guardado na mente de Andrea como fotografias.

Assim como os sorrisos, um para cada situação: escárnio, diversão, alegria e o que Andrea mais amou - satisfação. O sorriso que Miranda dava depois de um orgasmo era divino para ela.

Todos os momentos e detalhes de Miranda a perseguiram cada dia durante esses meses, arrancando sorrisos e suspiros. Ao saber do divórcio, o coração de Andrea se encheu de esperança, mas hoje, essa esperança se encontrava mínima.

Após recuperar a respiração, Andrea solicitou ao síndico a troca de sua fechadura urgentemente, este garantiu que amanhã mesmo o chaveiro iria providenciar. Depois ela tratou de tomar um chá calmante bem forte para ver se conseguiria dormir. Ela queria estar descansada, pois amanhã mesmo iria atrás de Miranda.

Enquanto isso, Miranda ficava alimentando o ódio por Andrea, pensando em centenas de formas de dar uma lição na garota. Hoje ela se contentaria em beber exageradamente para exorcizar a morena de sua mente, amanhã tomaria alguma atitude. Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza, Andrea iria cair.

Ela sabia que estava exagerando, sabia que Andrea não lhe devia fidelidade, sabia que ela mesma era casada quando se envolveram, sabia que em dois meses muitas coisas poderiam acontecer. Mas seu ódio foi por ter deixado a morena entrar em seu coração para depois destruí-lo. E mesmo não sendo justo, ela queria machucar a garota insolente de alguma forma, para que ela não sofresse sozinha.

________

Miranda chegou na Runway, encontrando Emily a aguardando no elevador. As portas mal abriram e ela já estava cuspindo uma tonelada de ordens e fazendo suas reclamações pela insatisfação de alguns funcionários. Na tentativa de animar Miranda, Emily comentou que havia reorganizado minuciosamente sua agenda do mês, o que não deu o resultado esperado.

— Mas esse é o seu trabalho, espera o quê? Um troféu?

A editora respondeu friamente. Emily sabia que aquela sexta-feira seria um daqueles dias piores que os piores. E na tentativa falha de não surtar, repetiu seu mantra diário: "eu amo meu trabalho, eu amo meu trabalho, eu amo meu trabalho".

Não muito longe dali, Andrea aguardava o chaveiro trocar a fechadura de sua casa. Com as chaves novas em mãos, ela tentou se vestir de forma a chamar a atenção de Miranda, e partiu para o Elias-Clarke. Não era muito difícil descobrir, após alguma pesquisa, que a Runway ficava lá.

Andrea se frustou logo quando chegou ao prédio, ela não obteve permissão para subir. Tentou usar sua credencial de jornalista, mas foi pior ainda, dezenas de olhos semicerrados se voltaram para ela, enquanto entravam e saíam da recepção.

"Pelo visto não é só Miranda que surta ao ouvir a palavra 'jornalista'."

Ela permaneceu ali, impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, esperando que Miranda saísse ou algum sinal divino.

— Andy?

Uma voz familiar soou atrás dela. Ela imediatamente se virou e um sorriso enorme tomou seu rosto. Os cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e o sorriso simpático vindo em direção a ela.

— Christian? O que faz aqui?

Um 'amigo' que conhecera em uma festa e sempre flertava com ela quando tinha oportunidade.

— Han, eu tenho trabalhos aqui. E você? Perdida?

— Você não imagina. Eu preciso ir na Runway, Você conseguiria me colocar dentro?

— Claro! Vem comigo.

Christian segurou na cintura da morena e passou pela recepção, depois pela catraca tranquilamente. Já dentro do elevador, Andrea sentiu um grande alívio e nervosismo por estar tão perto de Miranda.

— Então, tem uma vaga para você aqui no prédio, já pensou em migrar para uma revista?

— Oh, eu acho que posso pensar sobre isso.

— Se tiver interesse, me ligue. Eu te coloco em contato com as pessoas certas.

Andy sorriu em resposta e o elevador abriu no décimo-sétimo andar. Ela se despediu de Christian que gritou um 'está me devendo essa' e saiu andando perdida pelos corredores.

Haviam pessoas correndo, pessoas chorando, e pessoas carregando uma quantidade absurda de coisas. Uma mulher tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, espalhando diversas fotografias no chão. Alguém que veio apressado atrás dela, pisou, sem se dar conta, no amontoado de papéis, além de passar as rodas de uma arara por cima.

— Inferno! É o meu funeral, Miranda vai me matar.

Andy sorriu ao ouvir o nome da mulher por outra boca pela primeira vez, mesmo que de forma tão apavorada. Ela saiu de seu estado de transe e correu para ajudar a loira a juntar as coisas.

— Você se machucou?

— Não, obrigada, mas eu tenho que reimprimir isso em dois minutos.

A mulher falou sem respirar, já dando as costas para Andy e sumindo no corredor.

"Por Zeus, como essas pessoas conseguem trabalhar nesse estado de nervos?"

Ela começou a caminhar em busca de Miranda, olhando dentro das salas e recebendo olhares confusos e alguns bravos em troca.

"Onde essa mulher se escondeu?"

De repente, as pessoas começaram a sumir, se esconder, entrar em salas e o corredor ficou vazio, como se só ela estivesse naquele andar. Ela franziu o cenho tentando descobrir se era o apocalipse zumbi e ela teria que se esconder também.

Até que ela ouviu barulhos repetidos de salto alto se aproximando. E lá estava ela. Miranda se fez presente no corredor vestida elegantemente, caminhando majestosamente e falando ao celular. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Andrea, ela quase estancou, mas não o fez.

Embora explodisse por dentro, Miranda engoliu qualquer sentimento que estivesse lhe tomando nesse momento e ignorou completamente a jovem, passando por ela, sem interromper sua conversa pelo celular, e caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Andrea se sentiu despedaçada. A mulher simplesmente fingiu que não a conhecia, sequer a olhou nos olhos. Ela teve certeza de que algo acontecera em seu apartamento quando Miranda foi lá, e não saber a estava consumindo. Ela deveria desistir?

Assim que Miranda entrou no elevador, ela desligou a chamada e soltou um longo suspiro. Seu corpo fervia, uma mistura de ódio com mágoa e paixão. Uma mistura estranha de sensações que ela só poderia extravasar no carro ou em casa.

"O que aquela garota insolente está fazendo aqui?"

Enquanto as portas se fechavam, uma mão apressada as fizeram reabrir e Andrea invadiu o espaço nunca dividido por Miranda, fazendo seu ódio sobressair. Ela fitou a mulher de cima a baixo, depois fez o caminho inverso até chegar ao olhar ansioso de Andrea.

Ela voltou seu olhar para as portas metálicas e resolveu ignorar Andrea mais uma vez.

— Miranda, podemos conversar?

O silêncio foi a resposta que Andrea obteve. Ela tentou puxar em sua memória como havia se aproximado da mulher na praia, mas ela achou que tocá-la, fazer piadas ou pregar peças não seria uma boa ideia, então ela só esperou.

A porta se abriu e Miranda caminhou majestosa até o carro que a aguardava. Andrea a seguia apressada. Ela estava desesperada, não podia deixar Miranda ir assim.

— Miranda, por favor!

Ao chegar no carro, Roy abriu a porta para Miranda entrar, ela deu uma última olhada em Andrea, que estava com os olhos marejados. Aquele olhar triste e choroso partira Miranda em mais pedaços ainda. Era um olhar sincero, que ela jamais recebera.

Ela gostaria de ter resistido, mas os sentimentos pela jovem falaram mais alto e apesar de arquitetar vingança na noite anterior, ela percebeu nesse momento que jamais seria capaz de machucar Andrea. Com um leve manear de cabeça, ela sinalizou para que a morena entrasse no carro.

Andrea não sabia se havia entendido direito. Até Miranda entrar no carro, a porta ser fechada e Roy dar a volta abrindo a outra porta, lançando um sorriso cortês para ela.

Ela não se demorou, antes que Miranda se arrependesse, caminhou rapidamente até a porta e entrou no carro, sentando ao lado de Miranda, que evitava olhá-la, encarando o banco a sua frente.

— Miranda...

Andrea foi interrompida por um manear de mão, que obviamente significa: calada! Ela logo obedeceu, mesmo não sendo de sua natureza deixar que alguém tenha total controle sobre si, mas com Miranda era diferente. A mulher estava uma fera com ela, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, ela estava apaixonada por essa mulher e queria consertar as coisas, então, desafiar Miranda ficaria para depois.

Alguns minutos depois, o carro parou. A porta foi aberta ao lado de Miranda e ela não esperou por Roy, abriu a sua e seguiu a mulher restaurante adentro. Após entregar seus casacos, as mulheres foram para uma mesa em um local reservado e mais sofisticado que o restante. Haviam poucas mesas, a luz era mais baixa, além de não conter burburinhos de conversas. Era um lugar para um almoço tranquilo e discreto.

Após se acomodarem e fazerem seus pedidos, Miranda finalmente olhou de forma fria e cortante para Andrea. Após limpar a garganta e encostar-se no apoio da cadeira, ela deu um leve manear com a mão, dando a palavra para a morena.

— Por que age assim comigo? — Era o que ela mais queria saber primeiramente. O comportamento de Miranda a estava destruindo mais que qualquer vingança que a mulher pudesse arquitetar.

— É a forma como pessoas do seu tipo merecem ser tratadas. Honestamente, como acha que eu deveria agir?

As palavras destruíram ainda mais o coraçãozinho da jovem, ela não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua bochecha e Miranda revirou os olhos, tentando esconder que por dentro, aquilo também a destruía.

— Me diz o que eu fiz, assim poderemos conversar. Eu esperei tanto que você me procurasse, no seu tempo eu achei que aconteceria, e quando você volta fica desse jeito? Eu não sei o motivo, gostaria que me dissesse claramente.

Miranda a encarou, por incrível que pareça, com ainda mais ódio. Ela se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços na mesa e soltou uma respiração forte e pesada. Ela não queria falar, pois no fundo, achava que a jovem ter um namorado era um motivo estúpido, exceto pelo fato de que ela só fora atingida por estar apaixonada, isso intensificou o ódio.

— Conheci seu... namorado. — ela disse a última palavra com uma expressão de nojo.

— Ele não é meu namorado, Miranda. Nunca foi.

— Ele estava em sua casa e ele disse que era seu namorado, quer que eu acredite que não?

— Quero que acredite em mim. — a voz de Andrea começou a tremer, ela estava prestes a chorar como um bebê, pois ela não tinha esperanças que Miranda acreditaria em uma mulher que tivera por uma noite. — Ele era um amigo, passamos a noite juntos uma vez, mas foi antes de você, eu estava bêbada e sequer me lembro. Desde então ele me persegue, mas eu não o quero, eu sinto nojo dele. Eu quero... você.

Andy juntou toda a sua coragem e sinceridade para proferir as últimas palavras. Ela sabia que se Miranda a mandasse embora, ela não teria outra oportunidade.

Miranda suavizou um pouco a expressão, mas só um pouco, o suficiente para Andy perceber que havia conseguido algo.

— E por que ele estava dentro de seu apartamento quando você não estava?

— Ele tem a chave. Éramos um grupo de quatro amigos, e todos tinham a chave de minha casa, eu dava passe livre para irem para lá a qualquer momento. Mas ele abusou disso depois da noite, mesmo eu o proibindo de ir ou exigindo minha chave de volta. Mas eu troquei a fechadura hoje mesmo, ele não fará mais.

Miranda desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer e tentou absorver tudo o que Andrea disse. Ela não sabia se devia acreditar, mas a morena parecia sincera e parecia incomodada com o tratamento que estava recebendo. Por que ela estava tão desolada, afinal? Por uma mulher que conhecera uma noite?

— E por que você está assim? Por que veio atrás de mim? Poderia só seguir sua vida.

— Por que não é o que eu quero. Eu já disse, eu quero você. Eu não parei de pensar em você um dia sequer, sei que isso pode te assustar ou te afastar, mas eu gostaria de uma oportunidade para nos entendermos.

Miranda ouvira tudo o que ela queria dizer. Ela sempre fez o que quis, pegou o que quis sem hesitação ou medos bobos. Mas dessa vez, era a morena que estava lutando por ela. O que não é nem preciso, pois Andrea já tem seu coração, assim como Miranda tem o dela.

Os pratos chegaram e foram postos na mesa. Miranda pediu um vinho, pois acabara de decidir não voltar para a Runway. Antes de começar a comer, ligou para Emily e disse apenas duas palavras: "cancele tudo". Desligando em seguida e deixando uma Emily em cólicas por ter que refazer toda a agenda.

Ela levou um punhado de comida até a boca e fechou os olhos apreciando o sabor. Após um suspiro e limpar o paladar com vinho, ela finalmente se voltou para Andrea que a olhava ansiosa. Miranda já havia tomado uma decisão, seu coração estava mais calmo, mas ela queria provocar a morena e se divertir um pouco.

— Você não vai comer?

Andrea piscou rapidamente três vezes, como se não estivesse lembrando que havia um prato de comida na sua frente. Então ela levou o garfo até a boca e após engolir a comida, voltou a encarar Miranda, como se esperasse uma resposta.

— Então? — Andrea perguntou já explodindo de ansiedade.

— Então o quê?

— Você acredita em mim?

— Oh, sim, acho que sim.

— Você me daria uma chance?

— Chance de quê? — Miranda fazia uma expressão de desentendida, mas por dentro estava rindo dos olhos arregalados e ansiosos.

— Nos entendermos, eu já disse. — Andrea, por sua vez, já estava perdendo a paciência. Ela sabia que Miranda não era lenta, então, por que ela teria que traduzir tudo?

— O que precisa ser entendido? — Miranda franziu o cenho em uma confusão falsa.

Andrea respirou fundo, ela nem percebera que estava apertando o garfo e a faca com muita força. O restante de paciência e delicadeza que ela havia se esforçado para ter com Miranda hoje, acabou de se esvair por completo.

— Ora, Miranda. Não se faça de boba. Nós fodemos, foi bom pra mim, com certeza foi bom pra você e eu não parei de pensar naquela noite desde então, estou propondo repetir, você quer ou não?

Miranda inclinou o corpo um pouco para trás e assumiu um olhar de genuína surpresa. Era incrível como Andrea a desafiava sempre, com atitudes ou palavras. E era incrível como ela gostava disso.

Andrea começou a ficar nervosa com o silêncio de Miranda, até que a editora levantou uma sobrancelha e seus lábios se curvaram em um leve sorriso de escárnio. O coração de Andy se aqueceu.

— Garota tola, é óbvio que eu quero, achei que havia deixado claro.

Andrea, que até então estava estática, soltou um riso silencioso e finalmente relaxou os ombros. Miranda quase a fez entrar em parafusos com essa enrolação toda.

— Você é o diabo.

Andrea soltou sorrindo e tomando uma grande quantidade do vinho.

— Você duvidou em algum momento? — Miranda tomou um gole de seu vinho e, sorrindo, continuou. — Mas saiba que se estiver mentindo para mim, ou se estiver com alguém, você irá se arrepender. Eu não divido, An-dre-ah!

Essas palavras fizeram Andrea estremecer e ela ficou estranhamente excitada. Ela mordeu o lábio sendo assistida por Miranda, que estava louca para tirar o atraso de dois meses.

Então, Miranda teve uma atitude impensada.

— Me acompanha ao toilette?

— Oh, claro. — Andrea disse inocente, seguindo a mulher.

Ao entrar no local, Miranda confere todas as cabines e volta para a porta passando a trava.

— Miranda, o que...

Andrea é interrompida com as mãos de Miranda em seu cabelo e cintura a puxando para um beijo. Ela invade a boca de Andrea de forma sôfrega, deixando evidente toda a saudade e desejo.

As costas de Andrea se chocam contra a parede e Miranda sente as mãos da morena apertarem seu quadril. Andrea roçava seu sexo por cima da coxa de Miranda, na tentativa de aliviar o tesão entre suas pernas.

— Eu quero te tomar agora, Andrea!

Miranda disse possessiva. Andrea gemeu e sentiu seu corpo se mover até uma bancada. Ela deslizou o quadril, ficando sentada e Miranda buscou seu íntimo com os dedos, já a puxando para outro beijo.

Quando alcançou a calcinha, Miranda afastou o tecido e acariciou delicadamente entre as dobras. Andrea gemeu entre o beijo e cravou as unhas nas costas de Miranda.

— Entra! — Andrea sussurrou no ouvido de Miranda.

Logo ela sentiu dois dedos deslizando rápido e fundo para dentro de si, em seguida, saindo e entrando repetidamente. Miranda cravou os dedos nos cabelos de Andrea e puxou seu rosto para vê-la.

— Quero que olhe para mim!

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e fundos, Andrea gemia e rebolava nos dedos de Miranda, que logo viraram três. Ver aquele rosto, aquele olhar de desejo, aqueles lábios, aquele cabelo, ver Miranda na sua frente, lhe fodendo como ela sonhou nos últimos dois meses, era muito excitante. Ela se apegou a visão daquela mulher perfeita e desmanchou nos dedos de Miranda, gemendo alto seu nome, sem se importar em quem possa ouvir.

Miranda a beijou intensamente, puxando o corpo de Andrea, que mal conseguia ficar em pé, contra o seu. Mas ela precisava daquele beijo, daqueles braços em seu pescoço, daquele corpo quente. Precisava daquela felicidade.

— Então, eu não cheguei a conhecer seu apartamento. — Miranda disse sorrindo e sem fôlego, ainda com os corpos enroscados.

— Que tal conhecer agora? — Andrea sorriu e mordeu o lábio, deixando Miranda cada vez mais quente.


	3. Um Passo Por Vez

Miranda e Andy sequer terminaram o almoço. Havia algo mais interessante para elas comerem no apartamento de Andrea. Saíram do banheiro do restaurante e pagaram apressadamente a conta. Ao chegar no carro, foram recepcionadas por Roy, que estranhou a mudança do clima entre as duas. Miranda o dispensou assim que chegou ao apartamento de Andrea, sabia que não precisaria dos serviços do chofer tão cedo.

Assim que passou pela porta, Miranda analisou o ambiente. Ela aprovou a decoração minimalista internamente, por fora, ela apenas deu um leve manear com a cabeça. Andrea, que analisava cada expressão e movimento da editora desde que conhecera, começava a entender a comunicação silenciosa de Miranda.

\- Você gostaria de um tour pela casa?

Andy questionou sorridente, nervosa por ter alguém como Miranda em sua 'humilde' cobertura.

\- Eu quero fazer um tour pelo seu corpo, Andrea!

A morena estremeceu internamente, sentindo a excitação molhar seu íntimo. Ela não imaginava que Miranda seria tão direta, mas algo que ela ainda iria aprender é que Miranda Priestly não gosta de enrolação, ela vai direto ao ponto.

Não demorou para as duas estarem no quarto aos beijos e amassos. Andrea subitamente se desvencilhou dos braços possessivos de Miranda, fazendo com que a editora gemesse em desaprovação.

\- Eu tenho uma surpresa! - a morena disse ofegante, antes de entrar no closet.

Após poucos minutos, ela saiu do cômodo vestindo somente a calcinha de Miranda, que ela guardara por dois meses, encontrando uma Miranda impaciente, apenas de calcinha, na cama.

Quando o olhar da mulher encontrou o corpo da mais jovem com sua lingerie, ela inconscientemente pincelou os lábios com a língua. Andrea caminhou de forma felina até a cama, subindo e engatinhando por cima do corpo de Miranda, que praticamente salivava.

\- Eu olhava todos os dias para essa calcinha, lembrando do dia que te fiz gemer a noite toda.

Miranda soltou um longo suspiro com as palavras de Andrea, sua respiração ficava mais pesada e difícil. Ela precisava ser tocada urgentemente, pois sua excitação já estava começando a ficar dolorida.

\- O que está esperando para me fazer gemer agora? - Miranda sussurrou.

Andrea avançou contra seus lábios, chupando com lascívia a língua de Miranda, que pousou uma mão no seio da morena, apertando delicadamente e acariciando o mamilo entre os dedos. Com a outra mão, Miranda buscou o íntimo de Andrea, apertando por cima da calcinha.

Andy gemeu, enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço macio de Miranda. De forma lépida, ela deslizou a língua macia pela orelha, fazendo movimentos circulares, como uma serpente flexível e ágil. Miranda gemeu alto com a sensação, ninguém jamais fizera tal gesto erótico.

Andrea desceu ao lóbulo, chupou e mordeu levemente, enquanto Miranda movimentava o quadril ansioso em sua coxa. Ela percebia e se divertia com o desespero da mulher.

\- Me toque, Andrea. ... Preciso que me toque.

Andrea voltou a beijar seus lábios, apreciando a dança das línguas. Depois ela se afastou um pouco para remover a calcinha e matar sua saudade. Ela deitou novamente por cima do corpo de Miranda e com o braço entre elas, acariciou o sexo da editora.

\- Eu quero que você goze com o corpo colado no meu.

Andrea sussurrou, antes de deslizar dois dedos dentro do sexo molhado de Miranda e movimentar vagarosamente. Elas respiravam praticamente o mesmo ar, os olhos azuis presos nos castanhos.

Cada gemido de Miranda, vibrava no corpo de Andrea. Ela começou a movimentar mais rápido, e sentia a mulher se contorcer embaixo dela. Com o polegar, ela acariciava o clitóris em uma estimulação dupla e sincronizada.

\- Mais rápido, Andrea!

Andrea sorriu e beijou os lábios trêmulos de Miranda, enquanto com a ajuda do quadril, começou a empurrar os dedos mais rápido e mais fundo. Andrea interrompeu o beijo e voltou para a orelha de Miranda.

\- Goza pra mim, amor.

Miranda agarrou as costas e cabelos de Andrea e começou a movimentar o quadril junto com a morena, rebolando em seus dedos. Andrea beijava e mordia seu pescoço, soltando a respiração quente e lambidas molhadas na pele macia.

\- Humm ... Andrea ... Eu vou.

\- Vem amor, goza gostoso pra mim igual lá na praia.

Miranda se derramou nos dedos de Andrea, perdendo qualquer controle sobre os movimentos. Ela a agarrou forte enquanto seu corpo era tomado por espasmos de prazer. Os gemidos altos, soando próximo ao ouvido de Andrea, enviando ondulações de prazer para o corpo da morena, que sentira escorrer na calcinha.

Quando Miranda se acalmou, Andrea depositou vários beijos em seus lábios, bochechas e mandíbula, fazendo a editora sorrir lindamente. Ela removeu os dedos e chupou um por um, não deixando nenhuma gota para trás.

\- Hummm! Que saudade desse sabor divino.

\- É? Agora deixa eu arrancar essa calcinha pra matar minha saudade.

**°°°°°°**

Após duas horas de muitas posições, gemidos e suor, Miranda e Andrea ficaram abraçadas curtindo o calor uma da outra. Enquanto Andrea acariciava as costas de Miranda com a ponta dos dedos, Miranda afagava as madeixas castanhas de Andrea. Seus olhos sempre conectados, dizendo tanto, mesmo em completo silêncio.

Em certos momentos, Miranda sorria de forma carinhosa, depositando um beijinho terno no rosto de Andrea. Ou roçava suavemente seu nariz no da morena, dando um "beijo de esquimó". E Andrea ficava encantada com as carícias, os braços quentes de Miranda era seu novo lugar favorito.

Elas sabiam que algo forte as unia, mas não seriam precipitadas de falar. Bom, mais ou menos. Miranda tinha três divórcios, então se precipitar em relacionamentos era algo que ela não havia corrigido, especialmente com Andrea, que as coisas pareciam ser tão certas.

\- Quero que conheça minha casa!

\- Oh! Claro.

Andy se assustou com a revelação súbita, mas era algo que ela queria, conhecer e entrar na vida da editora. Ela queria que as duas dessem certo. E claro, 'batizar' todos os cômodos da casa.

\- Então eu marcarei um jantar, assim você já conhece as meninas.

Dessa vez Andy gelou, seu corpo ficou tenso e Miranda, que estava abraçada com ela, sentiu e não gostou nada da reação.

\- Você não quer conhecer minhas filhas?

Ela falou em seu tom frio e cortante. Era surpreendente para Andrea a capacidade que a mulher tinha de mudar o humor e a expressão do nada. Ela acabara de presenciar uma Miranda cheia de tesão e luxúria, se entregar completamente ao sexo apaixonado, para depois se tornar uma Miranda carinhosa e agora se converter em numa expressão séria e defensiva.

\- Humm... Éh... Não é isso. É claro que eu quero, mas não é um pouco cedo? Não devíamos nos conhecer um pouco mais antes?

\- Hum. - Ela ainda estava insatisfeita e Andrea já estava apavorada com medo de ter estragado tudo. - O que você quer saber?

Dessa vez a editora se tornou novamente carinhosa, e voltou a fazer os afagos em Andrea, que se sentiu aliviada. Ela teria que se acostumar com as mudanças súbitas de Miranda.

\- Sua idade.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? - Novamente expressão séria e tom frio.

\- Hey, não encana com isso. Não tem importância para mim que você seja mais madura. - Andy evitou a palavra velha. - Mas eu quero saber tudo.

\- Hum. - Miranda fez seu significativo bico torto. - Eu tenho quarenta e seis. E você?

\- Vinte e seis. Onde você mora?

\- Aqui perto. No Upper East Side mesmo.

\- Não acredito! - Andrea cresceu os olhos em surpresa. - Você estava perto de mim o tempo todo e eu nunca te achei?

\- Bom, eu não ando pela rua, então, a não ser que você passasse na frente de minha casa exatamente ao mesmo tempo que eu estivesse entrando no carro, não teria como nos vermos.

\- Por que você não mencionou quando eu disse que morava aqui?

\- Eu não sou mentalmente instável para falar onde moro para uma desconhecida.

\- Okay, senhorita certinha.

\- Comida favorita?

\- Humm, pizza!

\- Uh, não me surpreende. Minhas filhas também amam essa coisa.

\- Vamos pedir?

\- De maneira alguma.

\- Hum por favorzinho.

Miranda olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos enormes e os lábios carnudos fazendo beicinho. Ela sorriu, ao pensar que, estavam se conhecendo, mal começaram e Andrea já estava fazendo chantagem emocional e ela já estava cedendo.

\- Peça em um lugar decente, ao menos.

\- Pode deixar!

Andrea se desvencilhou dos braços de Miranda, fazendo com que a editora sentisse a perda de calor. Ela não viu quando Miranda fez um bico torto vendo a morena desaparecer para fora do quarto.

Miranda se esticou como uma felina, estralando alguns ossos do corpo e se levantou. Ao conferir o celular, vira uma mensagem de Grace, sobre uma nova investigação que ela solicitou enquanto almoçava com Andrea, ela se preocupara um pouco com o resultado.

Ela deixou o celular de lado, invadiu o closet de Andrea e achou um robe. Depois de vesti-lo, ela saiu do quarto, encontrando Andrea ao telefone.

\- Humm, uma marguerita e uma... - ela encarou a editora esperando resposta.

\- Alho e óleo.

\- Alho e óleo! - Andrea repetiu com cara de nojo.

Miranda foi até a cozinha em busca de água. Ela não tinha qualquer problema em desfilar pelo lugar como se fosse a dona. Encontrou um copo, abriu a geladeira e se serviu de um líquido necessário, já que ela estava desidratada de tanto exercício com Andrea.

Quando ela estava voltando, a campainha tocou. Andrea, que estava totalmente nua, fez sinal para ela atender, enquanto corria para o quarto para procurar algo para se vestir.

Miranda desfilou majestosa até a porta e abriu. Ela deu um enorme sorriso de tubarão ao constatar que era Nate.

\- Ora, ora!

Ela não deixou de achar divertido estar na posição que o rapaz estava ontem. E não deixou de querer pisá-lo como uma barata, afinal, sua mentira rendeu choro, decepção, raiva e um conflito desnecessário com Andrea.

\- Hum o que faz aqui?

\- O que você faz aqui?

\- Vim falar com minha namorada. - Nate falou em tom arrogante. Miranda aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso.

\- A única pessoa que mora aqui é a MINHA namorada.

\- Não é, não, Andy mora aqui. - Nate falou com os dentes cerrados, estava cansado das estranhices de Miranda.

\- Exatamente, Andrea, MINHA namorada.

\- Que palhaçada é essa, velha?

O sorriso de Miranda desapareceu. Se antes, ela só queria se exibir e colocar o rapaz para correr, agora ela queria a cabeça dele em uma bandeja.

\- Escuta aqui seu moleque arrogante, mal educado e perseguidor, velha é a coitada da mulher que te pariu e teve que ter o desgosto de colocar no mundo um inútil, encostado, sem qualquer qualidade digna de atrair a atenção de uma mulher que se preze. Pois qualquer ser humano com o mínimo de inteligência passaria distante do garoto de cabelos ondulados que finge ser o bom moço, mas não passa de um machista misógino tão baixo e sujo, que não se pode nem passar por cima para não sujar os sapatos de estrume. Você tem sorte que não foi indiciado por estupro. Tome uma atitude inteligente pelo menos uma vez, e suma da vida de Andrea, ou eu irei trucidá-lo, Nathaniel Daves. E vê se procura um emprego e para de se escorar nos amigos, isso é vergonhoso.

Miranda bateu a porta na cara do jovem e se virou satisfeita para dar de cara com uma Andrea de queixo caído. Ela se assustou rapidamente ao ver a morena, mas logo mudou sua expressão perversa, para meiga e apaixonada, se aproximando de Andrea e envolvendo sua cintura com os braços.

\- Você...

\- Ele não vai mais te incomodar se tiver o mínimo de inteligência.

\- Mas... Por que... Como?

\- Querida, fale direito. Não tenho paciência para enigmas.

\- Como sabe quem ele é?

Miranda deu um sorrisinho orgulhoso e depositou um selinho nos lábios paralisados da morena.

\- Quando você falou o nome dele no almoço, eu mandei uma amiga descobrir quem era e agora sei os podres dele.

\- Mas...

\- Esqueça!

Miranda tomou os lábios de Andrea a empurrando para o sofá e sentando em seu colo. Logo a morena esqueceu qualquer coisa e se entregou, derretendo nos beijos da editora. Alguns minutos de amassos, a campainha tocou novamente. Miranda se levantou furiosa, e já abriu a porta com seu olhar gélido e ameaçador.

O entregador de pizza tremeu ao fitar Miranda, que suavizou um pouco, só um pouco, a expressão. Ela achara que fosse Nate, incomodando de novo, mas ficou aliviada por não ser. Pegou as pizzas enquanto Andrea providenciou o pagamento.

\- Então... - Andrea começou enquanto tirava a primeira fatia de pizza. Elas estavam sentadas na ilha da cozinha. - Aquilo que falou para Nate...

\- Esqueça isso, Andrea! Só fique longe daquele moleque. Descobri muita sujeira com o nome dele.

\- Você falou sobre acusar de estupro, como assim?

\- Ora, estava falando de você, claro.

\- Miranda! Não foi isso que aconteceu!

\- Você disse que estava bêbada, não lembra da noite, acordou na cama nua com ele. Acha que estava em condições de consentir algo? Ele se aproveitou de seu estado, isso se não te drogou.

\- Céus, Miranda! Eu não pensei nisso.

\- Claro que não. - após engolir um pedaço de pizza, Miranda deu um selinho em Andrea. - É por isso que eu tenho que proteger minha namorada ingênua. Se ele chegar perto de você de novo, me avise e corra para longe.

\- O que você disse? - Andrea cresceu os olhos de susto.

Miranda revirou os olhos enquanto mastigava e engolia outro pedaço.

\- Fique longe dele, Andrea!

\- Não, antes, você falou 'minha namorada'.

\- O que tem isso?

E lá estava Miranda, se precipitando pela segunda vez no dia.  
Andrea engoliu seco ao perceber que Miranda quis dizer realmente o que disse. Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. É claro que ela queria Miranda, mas as coisas estavam indo tão rápido.

"Céus, essa mulher é um trem bala, e eu tentando acompanhar com minha _motinha_."

\- Hum, já somos namoradas?

\- Claro, você é minha namorada desde que correu atrás de mim lá na Runway. Tem dúvidas disso? - Miranda lançou seu olhar ameaçador e Andrea tremeu, ela não sabe se de medo ou tesão.

\- Eu não sabia que já estávamos rotulando. - Miranda estreitou os olhos. - Mas por mim tudo bem. Eu quero você, você me quer...

\- Ótimo! - Miranda interrompeu. - Me fale mais sobre você, sonhos?

\- Escrever um livro!

\- Oh, sobre o que gostaria de escrever?

\- Investigação, suspense... essas coisas.

\- Humm, creio que posso ajudar com isso. Depois voltamos a discutir.

\- E você, gostosa?

\- Acho que o único sonho que ainda não realizei, é ter um filho menino.

Andrea engasgou com o suco e levantou o braço tentando controlar a tosse. É claro que pela terceira vez, Miranda estava se precipitando. Ela não dava passos no relacionamento, ela atropelava tudo.

\- Hum. - ela fez seu bico de desaprovação. - Você não quer conhecer minhas filhas, não quer ser minha namorada e a ideia de ter um filho comigo, coisa que eu nem pedi, lhe apavora. O que espera de mim, Andrea?

Andrea percebeu que Miranda claramente nunca deve ter tido um relacionamento normal. Será que era assim com os maridos dela? Será que por isso ela casou tantas vezes? Nesse ritmo, em um mês ela já estaria grávida, com o sobrenome de Miranda e morando na casa dela. Tudo isso passava pela cabeça de Andrea em uma velocidade absurda, ela deveria ter tato ao tratar com Miranda, pois já percebera que a mulher gosta das coisas do jeito dela.

\- Miranda... eu já disse que quero tentar com você. Mas esse nosso envolvimento é algo insano que eu nunca tive antes. A gente se viu uma vez nas férias e teve toda aquela conexão, nós tivemos uma noite incrível, e até aquele dia, foi o melhor sexo que eu já tive, de longe...

\- Até aquele dia? Hoje não é mais? - Miranda interrompeu friamente.

\- Hoje, o melhor sexo foi o que acabamos de ter. - Miranda não conseguiu esconder um sorriso convencido. - Enfim, nós temos toda essa paixão... Eu já me apaixonei, mas não é nada comparado ao que eu sinto com você. Caralho! Eu fiquei dois meses pensando em você todos os dias. O que eu quero dizer é que, isso tudo é novo pra mim. Eu nunca namorei sério na vida e eu quero isso com você, quero muito, mas quero ir com calma, aproveitar cada momento, cada fase, aproveitar o máximo de nós. Será que podemos dar um passo de cada vez?

Miranda absorvera tudo aquilo que Andrea falou com a voz mais doce e calma possível. Ela cogitou por alguns instantes olhando de forma analítica o rosto apreensivo da jovem. Ela concordava que estava indo muito rápido, mas ela pensou em tudo com Andrea. Pensou no jantar que faria para apresentar suas filhas, pensou nas duas passeando como namoradas, em como pediria Andrea em casamento em Paris, até o nome do filho que elas teriam. Ela não queria tudo agora, mas queria que Andrea também pensasse nisso, pensasse em um futuro com ela.

\- Certo. - Miranda revirou os olhos. - Mas você é minha namorada?

Andy abriu um grande sorriso compreensivo. Ela não queria perder Miranda, e pelo visto, Miranda não queria deixar Andrea escapar.

\- Toda sua!

As palavras que Andy usara acendeu algo dentro de Miranda. Ela sentiu uma contração involuntária em seu íntimo e foi tomada por um desejo enorme de fazer Andrea sua, ali mesmo. E assim ela o fez.

**°°°°°°**

Deitadas, nuas e ofegantes no chão da cozinha. Miranda e Andy partiram para a sessão de carinhos pós sexo. Uma tradição silenciosa se instaurou ali, sempre depois dos orgasmos, elas terminariam com carícias, demonstrando o quanto gostam uma da outra. Miranda se sentia ainda mais agraciada com isso, já que seus maridos nunca foram carinhosos, sempre rolavam para o lado e dormiam.

\- Eu tenho que ir! - Miranda deu um longo beijo casto nós lábios de Andrea e fitou seus orbes castanhos.

\- Humm, não vai! - Andy fez manha. - Dorme aqui!

\- Eu ainda tenho filhas, Andrea. Elas esperam por mim.

\- Amanhã você vai, liga pra elas. - Andy usou sua tática de mais cedo. Grandes olhos brilhantes e um beicinho pedinte.

Miranda sorriu largo com a chantagem e cedeu prontamente, enchendo Andrea de beijinhos carinhosos. Elas se levantaram do chão frio e voltaram a comer a pizza já fria e borrachuda.

\- Precisa de um carpete, ou um tapete. Esse chão é muito frios para as coisas que vamos fazer.

Andrea riu alto e Miranda lambeu instintivamente o lábio. Ela adorava quando Andrea dava uma risada extravagante de jogar a cabeça para trás. Fazia seu corpo aquecer mais e mais.

Após comer e tomar banho (entre outras coisas), Miranda teria a tarefa de avisar para as filhas que não voltaria para casa. Enquanto Andrea escolhia um filme, na sala de mídia. Miranda preferiu mandar mensagem, já que, se ligasse, seriam duas ruivas fazendo chantagem emocional semelhante a de Andrea. E ela ficaria em um dilema torturante.

#ThePriestly#

 **Miranda** : Bobbseys, não voltarei para casa hoje, depois explico. Está tudo bem. Boa noite, amo vocês.

 **Cassidy** : Estávamos te esperando pro filme.

 **Caroline** : E pro jantar :(

 **Miranda** : Amanhã escolhemos algo e podemos pedir pizza no almoço. Prometo!

 **Caroline** : Fechado!

 **Cassidy** : Vou cobrar, heim!

Miranda também sabia como driblar as mágoas das meninas, comprando tempo com tempo. Foi assim que ela foi parar uma semana na Califórnia. Semanas antes, as meninas cobraram que ela estava voltando muito tarde e os fins de semana trabalhava em casa, então ela prometeu uma semana na praia sem trabalho, caso as Bobbseys deixassem ela adiantar os compromissos da Runway antes. Depois de uma briga desgastante com Stephen, ela decidiu que estava na hora de cumprir sua promessa. E graças a essa promessa, Miranda conheceu Andrea.

As Bobbseys fizeram o casal acontecer.

Miranda se direcionou para sala de mídia e se surpreendeu com o ambiente. Havia uma enorme tela com um projetor, um sofá retrátil de seis lugares e várias almofadas enormes no chão. O pensamento de que suas Bobbseys adorariam esse lugar passou por sua mente.

Andrea estava deitada no sofá e logo Miranda deitou ao seu lado, passando os braços por sua cintura e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Miranda não deixou de pensar em como, apesar de recente, tudo parecia tão certo. Ontem ela sentia uma enorme dor por achar que não teria Andrea, isso fez com que, hoje, valorizasse mais ainda esse momento, quando finalmente tem sua morena praiana de olhos castanhos.

Após o filme, Andrea colocou uma série de comédia, só para manter a tela ligada. Elas já não estavam interessadas em assistir, mas sim, em curtir os beijos e carícias uma da outra. Não eram toques de luxúria, mas de carinho e saudade. Ainda havia muita muita saudade.

\- Quem são seus pais?

Miranda pergunta de repente ao afastar o beijo e deitar no peito de Andrea. A pergunta pegou a morena de surpresa e ela deu graças por Miranda não estar vendo a expressão de susto dela.

\- Richard e Roberta Sachs, por quê?

Andy era jornalista, em pouco tempo com Miranda, já percebeu que teria que criar um tradutor mental de suas expressões e posturas. Essa, era uma que Andy particularmente havia desconfiando.

A verdade por trás da pergunta, era que ela não perderia tempo em fuçar a vida dos futuros sogros.

\- Hum.

\- Por que quer saber disso? - O tom de Andrea soou insatisfeito e Miranda percebera. Ela inclinou o rosto, se apoiando no queixo, para fitar a morena que a encarava séria.

\- Eu quero saber tudo sobre você.

Andrea automaticamente suavizou a expressão abrindo um sorriso satisfeito. Miranda não mentiu totalmente, mas escondeu as reais intensões. Andrea como uma "boba apaixonada", acreditou.

As duas acabaram por adormecer no sofá. Era madrugada quando Miranda acordou ouvindo os roncos do estômago de Andrea que dormia pacificamente. Ela se levantou com cautela e, antes de sair da sala, fitou Andrea por uns segundos e sorriu.

Ela pensou no quanto a vida era cheia de surpresas. Ela estava apaixonada por uma mulher, com atitudes completamente novas, e um desejo enorme de proteger e mimar. Nunca quis tanto ter alguém em sua vida como quer a bela Andrea.

Ela foi até a cozinha e preparou panquecas, fez uma calda, ligou a cafeteira, preparou alguns ovos mexidos e fez suco de laranja. Quando tudo esteva pronto, uma Andrea sonolenta surgiu na cozinha.

\- Bom dia! - Ela se aproximou de Miranda, dando um beijo terno.

\- Bom dia! Fiz barulho?

\- Não! Na verdade fui acordada pelo cheiro delicioso.

Miranda sorriu satisfeita. Mais satisfeita ainda, ela ficou quando se sentaram na mesa e Andrea gemeu ao comer suas panquecas. Além de feliz por Andrea gostar de algo feito por era, os gemidos a deixavam completamente excitada. Ela esqueceu o prato a sua frente e ficou encarando a morena saborear com aqueles enormes lábios cada pedaço da panqueca.

"Céus, tudo que ela faz com essa boca parece erótico."

\- Você não vai comer?

Andrea puxou Miranda de sua viagem e finalmente a editora começou a comer.

\- Você precisa fazer compras. Não tem quase nada nessa casa.

\- Aaah é que eu geralmente peço delivery.

Miranda acenou que sim com a cabeça, mas não ficou satisfeita. Da próxima vez que ela voltar, certamente vai trazer um supermercado inteiro.

Elas terminaram de comer e limparam a cozinha. Miranda comunicou que precisava ir, mas claro, Andrea fez novamente uma carinha de cachorro abandonado e pediu para a editora passar o dia. Miranda sabia que esse momento chegaria, e juntou todas as forças para cumprir a promessa que fizera com as filhas. Depois de um longo beijo na porta do apartamento, ela saiu a muito contragosto de ambas.

**°°°°°°**

\- Bobbseys?

As duas cabeleiras ruivas tagarelas com fatias de pizza na mão, se viraram sorridentes para a mãe.

\- Eu estava com alguém essa noite.

Depois de torturar de curiosidade as meninas, que perguntaram toda a manhã onde a mãe estava, Miranda finalmente achou o momento certo. Devidamente sorridentes e comendo pizza, esse era o suborno certo.

\- Desenvolva. - Cassidy pediu, como uma cópia completa da mãe.

Miranda limpou a garganta e decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

\- Estou conhecendo uma pessoa, estamos começando um namoro.

\- Não está, não. - Caroline falou com uma carranca e cruzando os braços.

\- Como? - Miranda estava surpresa e insatisfeita com a postura.

\- Você não pode namorar de novo, trazer outra pessoa para atrapalhar a gente, ficar entre nós, nos tratar como nada. - Caroline explicou e Cassidy encarava Miranda com uma sobrancelha desafiadora arqueada.

\- Ela é diferente... - Miranda soltou e foi rapidamente interrompida.

\- Ela? - As duas disseram em coro.

\- Sim, Andrea. Ela é doce, carinhosa, divertida, ama pizza e pegadinhas bobas. Vocês vão gostar dela.

\- Não vamos. Não queremos. Não aceitamos. Tem que ser só nós. - Cassidy pontuou.

\- Primeiro, eu não vou aceitar esse tom. Segundo, vocês não têm o direito de impor algo a mim, terceiro... - Miranda deu um longo suspiro tentando suavizar a voz. - Ninguém vai ficar entre nós. São minhas filhas e eu as amo, nada fica entre o amor de uma mãe. Eu não quero mais esse comportamento invasivo e descabido, entenderam?

As meninas fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Suas expressões ficaram completamente abatidas e largaram a pizza de lado.

\- Não vão comer?

\- Perdi a fome.

\- Eu também.

Miranda deu um longo suspiro e se levantou, arrumando toda a bagunça, deixando a par das gêmeas escolher o filme que assistiriam. Ela sabia que não havia acabado e entendia o lado das meninas, mas ela mostraria que, com Andrea, as coisas seriam diferentes. Acreditava que quando se conhecessem, as meninas iriam gostar dela.

Ela poderia ter escondido por um tempo, já que elas iriam devagar e ainda estavam se conhecendo. Mas além de não querer mentir para as filhas, ela queria que soubessem da possibilidade de mais alguém entrar na vida delas e dessa vez, ela tinha esperança de ser alguém certo!

Andrea, não muito longe, estava suspirando igual uma boba lembrando dos incríveis momentos das últimas horas. Era a primeira vez dela em várias coisas com Miranda. Primeira vez que tinha esse sentimento tão intenso, primeira vez que alguém fala de um futuro com ela, primeira vez que recebe um carinho tão verdadeiro.

Ela iria zelar por isso. Sabia que não seria fácil. Miranda é uma mulher madura, pública, com filhas, ex-maridos, estabilidade e... Era uma mulher. Ela sabia sabia que teria que enfrentar julgamentos, família, amigos, desconhecidos e conquistar as pequenas. Mas ao lado de Miranda, ela sentia que faria dar certo.

Finalmente, Andrea resolveu conferir o celular, esquecido desde o dia anterior. Haviam mensagens e ligações perdidas. Dentre elas, Nate não perdera tempo em incomodar.

 **Nate** : Eu estive na sua casa e uma velha disse que era sua namorada, que brincadeira é essa?

 **Nate** : Andy, me atende, vamos conversar.

 **Nate** : Ela falou coisas esquisitas sobre mim, o que você disse a ela?

 **Nate** : Vai me ignorar?

Foi exatamente o que ela fez. Ignorou tudo. Apenas mandou mensagem para Miranda combinando o próximo encontro e limpou todo o histórico de ligações e mensagens. Bloqueou o contato de Nate, lembrando do conselho de Miranda que a instruiu a ficar longe dele.

Ela iria começar uma nova vida com sua nova paixão, longe das confusões do passado. Ela não sabia que, não muito distante, Miranda estava cuidando dela, resolvendo essas confusões de sua maneira.


	4. Bobbseys

Passaram-se semanas desde que Andrea e Miranda se acertaram. O verão foi embora, mas o amor que ele fizeram brotar, não. Estava lá, intacto e crescendo. A semente enterrada na areia, embebida de água salgada e iluminada pelo sol californiano, agora era um belo broto.

O amor estava brotando.

Elas se encontravam todo fim de semana. Especialmente nas sextas-feiras, depois do trabalho, Miranda se dirigia às pressas para casa de Andrea que já abria a porta devorando os lábios macios uma da outra cheias de saudade.

A vontade era tanta, que Miranda começara a levantar de madrugada para ir a casa de Andrea durante a semana, já que elas moravam relativamente perto. Antes que amanhecesse, lá estava ela, na cozinha, aguardando as Bobbseys para o cafe.

Caroline e Cassidy não fizeram qualquer outro comentário sobre o relacionamento da mãe, mas não deixavam de reclamar quando Miranda dormia fora, mesmo a editora compensando nos sábados e domingos, fazendo as vontades das ruivas.

Andrea sentia desejo de ter mais tempo com Miranda, mas sabia o quanto as meninas vinham dificultando as coisas e não queria ficar no meio. Ela acreditava que Miranda, como mãe, saberia como resolver.

Era uma sexta-feira à noite, Miranda chegara do trabalho esgotada e Andrea a recepcionou com um banho relaxante. Quando Miranda se deitou exausta, Andrea fez uma massagem em suas costas que fez a editora gemer copiosamente, deixando a morena excitada.

Ela começou a beijar as costas da editora e já ia provocá-la quando percebeu que Miranda estava em um sono profundo. Andrea sorriu ao admirar a beleza da mulher deitada em sua cama. Apenas desligou a luz, e foi dormir também.

No dia seguinte, Miranda acordou completamente renovada. Não se lembrava da última vez que acordara se sentindo tão leve e relaxada.

"As mãos de Andrea fazem todo tipo de milagre." Ela pensou.

Ao notar a cama vazia, Miranda se dirigiu para o closet e escolheu um robe como de costume. Saiu do quarto e encontrou sua namorada cozinhando e colocando várias guloseimas na mesa.

\- Você cozinhando? Isso é novidade!

Se aproximou da morena e deu o costumeiro beijo de bom dia.

\- Acordei cedo e resolvi fazer algo para agradar minha mulher.

Miranda abriu um enorme sorriso genuíno e seus olhos brilharam com as palavras de Andrea. Diferente da maioria das pessoas sãs ou dos relacionamentos saudáveis, Miranda adorava pronomes possessivos quando usados entre elas. Mas ela era mais reincidente, então, ver Andrea chamá-la de 'Minha mulher', chegava a ser erótico.

\- Eu estava pensando... - Andrea começou depois de se sentar ao lado de Miranda e começar a se servir. - Você poderia trazer algumas roupas.

\- Eu gosto de usar seus robes. - Miranda respondeu inocente, sem entender que Andrea queria um próximo passo. - Tem o seu cheirinho gostoso.

\- Apesar de adorar essa informação, eu quis dizer que acho que seria bom ter roupas aqui para você não ir para casa com a usada no trabalho, ou caso queiramos sair... essas coisas.

Miranda fitou Andrea por algum tempo, usando uma de suas expressões indecifráveis. Andrea estava em cólicas achando que falou alguma besteira. A verdade era que Miranda havia se aquecido com a proposta da morena, mas queria torturá-la um pouquinho. Após segundos desconfortáveis, Andrea abaixou os olhos e Miranda sorriu, não aguentando ver sua namorada tão cabisbaixa.

"Você amoleceu, Miranda." Ela pensou sobre si mesma.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia.

O sorriso de Andy se iluminou e ela voltou a comer. Depois, foram para o lugar favorito de Miranda, a sala de mídia. Lá, deitaram no chão com as costas apoiadas em uma enorme almofada. Colocaram um filme qualquer, que elas não prestaram atenção, ocupadas demais com os lábios, toques e olhares.

\- Você quer jantar conosco na próxima semana?

\- Oh, com as meninas?

\- Sim. Tudo bem se não estiver pronta.

\- Você acha que elas estão prontas?

\- São crianças, se acostumam. E você é encantadora, tenho certeza que irá conquistá-las.

Miranda acariciou as bochechas de Andrea com as pontas dos dedos, analisando cada detalhe daquele rosto perfeito. Andrea sorriu, circulando o polegar nas costas de Miranda, os olhares delas se prenderam um no outro, dizendo coisas que só podem ser entendidas, mas jamais traduzidas.

A conexão é inegável. Elas pensaram juntas, mas não disseram.

°°°°°°°°

Uma semana depois, Andrea chegou pontualmente às dezenove horas para conhecer as meninas Priestly. Ela iria usar sua docilidade no nível master para conquistar as ruivinhas. Quando seu dedo suado de nervoso tocou a campainha, não demorou dois segundos para a porta ser aberta por duas meninas adoráveis, vestidas igualmente com saias azuis e blusas brancas. Exceto pelo broche no cabelo, que eram diferentes.

\- Olá! Eu sou Andrea!

As meninas sorriram largo e deram espaço para Andrea passar, assim que a morena entrou no hall elas se apresentaram.

\- Eu sou Cassidy. - Disse a de broche azul.

\- Eu sou Caroline. - Disse a de broche vermelho.

\- Muito prazer!

Andrea já não sabia o que falar, mas para sua sorte, Miranda logo desceu as escadas, sorrindo para a morena. Ela se aproximou de Andrea, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha, e ao olhar rapidamente para as meninas, pode ver o olhar gélido idêntico ao da mãe, mas só durou alguns segundos.

\- Vamos para a mesa, o jantar já está pronto.

Andrea se sentou e começaram o jantar que seria inesquecível para todas presente.

\- Com o que você trabalha, Andrea? - Cassidy perguntou.

\- Sou jornalista.

\- Hum, nós não gostamos de jornalistas.

Miranda imediatamente lançou seu olhar repreensivo e defendeu a namorada explicando sobre jornalismo sério e tabloids de fofoca. Andrea se sentiu agradecida. Apesar dos olhares dóceis, ela constantemente sentia um frio na espinha como se estivesse em perigo.

Depois do jantar leve, Caroline e Cassidy se dispuseram a buscar o caldo. O tempo estava chuvoso e Miranda resolveu fazer um caldo de camarão para aquecer Andrea. Sabia que sua namorada tinha um buraco negro no estômago, então queria que ela saísse de lá alimentada.

As meninas trazem quatro tigelas. A de broche azul, entrega a de Andrea e a de Miranda.

\- Obrigada, Caroline.

As duas encaram Andrea fixamente.

\- Eu sou Cassidy.

\- Não, não é. - Disse Miranda, sem sequer olhar para as filhas, já tomando seu caldo.

Quando Andrea entendeu o que havia acontecido, ela sorriu de lado. Elas trocaram o broche para confundir a morena, mas não funcionou.

\- Você chutou, claro! - Disse Cassidy.

\- De maneira alguma. - Andy as encarou com um sorriso convencido. As gêmeas reviraram os olhos em uma sincronia perfeita.

Miranda, que conhecia as duas, sabia que algo estava errado. As gêmeas tinham uma certa comunicação entranha entre si, mas Miranda, como mãe, as vezes captava os sinais dessa comunicação. Ela encarou as Bobbseys, encarou Andrea e voltou para as Bobbseys.

Andrea pegou a colher preencheu com o caldo e quando levou na direção da boca, foi interrompida.

\- Andrea, pare.

Ela parou assustada e colocou a colher de volta sem entender.

\- O que vocês fizeram, Bobbseys?

\- Nada! - Elas respondem em uníssono.

\- Cassidy e Caroline Priestly, o que vocês fizeram?

O tom fez tanto Andrea, quanto as gêmeas tremerem.

\- Nós não fizemos nada mãe, eu juro!

Miranda se levantou, pegou a tigela de Andrea e aproximou das duas ruivinhas.

\- Tomem.

Andrea adoraria ter um uma escavadeira, abrir um buraco e sumir. As meninas tinham os olhos assustados e olharam para a mãe com pavor.

\- Eu disse para tomar.

\- Não podemos.

\- Por quê?

\- Colocamos um vidro de laxante.

\- Oh. - Andrea soltou, surpresa. Ela está séria mas por dentro achou bastante ousado e se segurou para não rir, Miranda a mataria.

\- Além de mal educadas, são mentirosas? Olharam nos meus olhos e mentiram para mim, tentaram machucá-la quando me prometeram ser gentis? Francamente, estou profundamente decepcionada com as duas. Para o quarto, e só saiam quando eu mandar. Nada de TV, computador ou celular.

\- Mas mãe...

\- E a sobremesa?

\- Eu não vou repetir.

As duas se levantam e com as cabeças baixas, caminharam a passos lentos para fora da sala. Quando elas sumiram, Miranda sentou ao lado de Andrea e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

\- Me perdoa, querida. Eu não...

\- Hey, tudo bem. São crianças, eu entendo, também dei muito trabalho quando tinha a idade delas. - Andrea sorriu.

Miranda deu um sorriso triste e beijou Andrea ternamente nos lábios.

\- Bom, acho que eu vou fazer outra sobremesa, não confio mais no mousse. Sabe-se lá o que colocaram.

Andrea deu um largo sorriso e puxou Miranda para um beijo ainda mais carinhoso que o anterior. Elas se direcionaram para a cozinha e Miranda serviu dois copos de suco para elas. Ao levar o líquido até a boca, Andrea cuspiu imediatamente de volta no copo e caiu na gargalhada, lavando a boca na torneira.

\- Tem alguma coisa, certo?

\- Está deveras salgado. - Andrea respondeu rindo, enquanto Miranda jogou todo o suco pelo ralo.

Apesar de ter sido uma diversão para Andrea ver o quanto suas filhas são espirituosas, ela sabia que uma hora ou outra as meninas iriam acabar cedendo, então não deu importância. Mas Miranda ficara profundamente magoada, e não conseguiu obter qualquer graça das atitudes de suas filhas.

Quando Andrea deu por si, Miranda estava tempo demais escorada na pia. Ela se aproximou, depositou dois dedos suavemente em seu queixo, e puxou o rosto para si. Miranda estava claramente triste e com os olhos úmidos. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem, sendo imediatamente abraçada por Andrea.

\- Me perdoe, Andrea. Eu não fazia ideia que seriam tão cruéis.

\- Hey, bobagem. Não tem o que perdoar, são crianças.

\- Não justifica. Eu não as criei para isso. É como se eu tivesse falhado.

\- Você é uma ótima mãe, querida. Elas só precisam de tempo e conversa. Precisam entender que são insubstituíveis e que eu não tenho a pretensão de fazer mal para nenhuma das três.

\- Eu queria que hoje fosse perfeito.

Andrea se afastou o suficiente para encarar Miranda, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e deslizando o polegar carinhosamente por suas bochechas. Miranda envolveu sua cintura com os braços e fechou os olhos, sentindo as carícias.

\- Foi perfeito. Eu estou me divertindo muito!

\- Oh, não incentive esse tipo de comportamento, Andrea.

\- Ah, você nem imagina o que eu faria se você me permitisse incentivar esse comportamento. - Andy deu um sorriso malicioso e Miranda sorriu, com os olhos semicerrados.

\- O quê?

\- Eu lutaria com as mesmas armas. Se não fossem suas filhas, eu estaria armando uma vingança.

\- Isso é muito infantil. - Miranda maneou a cabeça em negação, como se desaprovasse.

\- Eu não me importo de ser infantil às vezes. Eu já coloquei descolorante no shampoo de uma colega na faculdade.

\- Que horror! Devo ter medo?

\- Oh, não querida. Isso ficou para trás.

As duas sorriram e se beijaram apaixonadas por longos minutos.

\- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Miranda disse enquanto puxava Andrea pelo pulso e subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Andrea não teve muito tempo para analisar o ambiente, até ser levada para uma porta que ela constatou ser o gigante closet da mulher.

Miranda apontou para um espaço vazio com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios.

\- Ah! É para mim?

\- Sim, você pode trazer umas coisas da próxima vez que vier.

\- Eu farei isso. - Andrea deu um sorriso iluminado e abraçou ternamente a sua namorada.

Após um momento exageradamente romântico no closet, Andrea chamou Miranda para ir para a sua casa. Propôs chamar as meninas mas a editora preferiu dar-lhes um castigo maior.

Ela entrou de surpresa no quarto delas tentando flagrar uma possível desobediência. Mas as meninas estavam apenas em suas camas, lendo algum livro. A atenção delas se voltou para a mãe e Andrea que entraram no cômodo.

\- Vocês têm algo que queiram dizer?

Miranda perguntou em seu tom frio e rígido.

\- Nos desculpe, Andrea.

\- Sentimos muito.

Caroline e Cassidy falaram respectivamente com olhares falsamente arrependidos. Andrea captou a mentira, mas não criaria problemas com isso.

\- Tudo bem. Podemos começar de novo na próxima.

As meninas claramente se controlam para não revirar os olhos, e oferecem apenas um sorriso falso.

\- Podemos sair do castigo?

\- Não. Vão dormir. Levarei Andrea para casa. Boa noite e pensem no que fizeram.

Miranda e Andrea se retiram do quarto e voltam para o quarto da editora. Lá, Andy ajudou a namorada a montar uma 'pequena' mala para deixar em sua casa.

Elas saíram da mansão, sendo levadas por Roy. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, a morena ajudou a editora a arrumar suas coisas em seu closet. Miranda não deixou de comentar sobre a necessidade urgente delas arrumarem toda aquela bagunça. Mas nesse momento, ela tinha Bobbseys para castigar.

Após uma despedida calorosa, muitos agradecimentos por parte Andrea e palavras de consolo de que "tudo ficará bem", Miranda deixou sua namorada sozinha e voltou para sua casa.

Ela encontrou as Bobbseys do mesmo jeito que as deixou, apesar de ter certeza que elas saíram em algum momento. As meninas ainda acordadas, lançaram olhares tristes para Miranda, que por sua vez, lançou seu olhar mais glacial.

\- Eu realmente estou decepcionada. Mais decepcionada ainda, pelo fato de oferecerem desculpas falsas para sair do castigo.

\- Não foi falsa, mãe...

\- Nós realmente sentimos, muito.

\- O suco foi antes ou depois de eu mandar vocês para o castigo?

As gêmeas abaixaram os olhares com vergonha de responder.

\- Vamos! Vocês fazem as coisas e depois não assumem as próprias atitudes? São covardes ou quê?

\- Depois. - Caroline respondeu quase sem voz, recebendo um olhar de repreensão da irmã.

Miranda deu um profundo suspiro e cruzou os braços abaixo do seio. Ela estava pronta para um discurso doloroso e esmagador, mas lembrou das palavras de Andrea e resolveu tentar por outro caminho.

\- Por que verdadeiramente estão fazendo isso? - As meninas novamente abaixaram os olhos em sincronia. - Se empenharam tanto em aprontar e não podem nem defender suas convicções? Outra decepção. - Miranda se virou para sair mas foi interrompida pela voz de Caroline.

\- Nós temos medo de sermos trocadas.

\- Mas eu jamais faria isso.

\- A senhora fez com os outros. - Cassidy disse em tom magoado. - Quando não estava no trabalho, estava em jantares com Stephen. E quando o casamento estava ruindo, viviam brigando e chegava mais tarde ainda para evitá-lo, deixando a gente de lado.

\- E agora com ela, a senhora não dorme mais em casa nas sextas e fica falando com ela até tarde no celular. Quer trazer ela para as nossas vidas para ela nos tratar como nada.

\- Igual os outros nos tratavam depois que casaram com a senhora. Ela vai roubar toda a sua atenção de nós, e nós já não temos muita.

Miranda ficou paralisada analisando as falas de cada uma e puxando, em seu passado, todos os erros que cometera com sua família. Ela caminhou lentamente até a cama de Cassidy e sentou-se na ponta, encarando as duas.

\- Eu sei que eu errei muito com vocês, sei que não fui uma mãe perfeita, mas eu estou ajustando isso. Andrea e eu só nos vemos na sexta, justamente para que eu passe os sábados e domingos com vocês, e eu sou totalmente de vocês nesses dias. Ela não é Stephen, não é como nenhum outro. É uma mulher adorável e eu tenho certeza que se derem uma chance para conhecê-la, vão gostar dela também. Vocês não tem que me dividir ou ela me tirar de vocês, isso jamais vai acontecer. O que eu quero, é que sejamos todos uma família e tenhamos nossos momentos juntas. Não quero que seja eu e ela, eu e vocês, quero que sejamos nós quatro. Eu tenho certeza que se se permitirem, vão querer isso também. Eu posso contar com vocês para tentar isso?

As meninas se olharam estabelecendo sua comunicação silenciosa e olharam para a mãe abrindo um sorriso e acenando que sim com a cabeça.

\- Marcarei outro jantar no próximo sábado, até lá, ainda estarão de castigo. Esse comportamento foi inaceitável e perigoso, precisam ser punidas. Durmam bem.

Miranda se levantou e saiu do quarto de suas filhas com a esperança de que, na próxima semana, as coisas vão dar certo.

Após seu banho relaxante, lavando o estresse do dia. Ela se deitou em sua cama espaçosa e ligou para sua adorável namorada de olhos gentis. Apesar que, ela não resistirá e acabará saindo na madrugada para ver Andrea.


	5. Ruivas Raivosas

A semana das mulheres Priestly fora mais tranquila. O trabalho na Runway seguiu como o planejado e Miranda poderia sair em seu horário, ficando um pouco mais de tempo em casa com Caroline e Cassidy, que seguiam de castigo.

Em contrapartida, Andrea estava sobrecarregada de prazos para cumprir. A quantidade de tempo que ela passou na frente de seu computador contribuiu para seu esgotamento mental. Na sexta-feira, ela deu um basta. Precisava de um tempo e, sobretudo, precisava de Miranda.

Ao meio-dia, ela saiu de casa e comprou almoço para viagem. Depois partiu para o Elias-Clarke. Ao chegar na recepção do prédio, ela lembrou que não tinha passe para subir, apesar de querer fazer surpresa, teve que ligar para Miranda.

Segundos depois, ela viu o recepcionista atender o telefone e escrever algo, ela se aproximou, deu seu nome e sua entrada foi liberada. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu no décimo sétimo andar, Miranda estava esperando por ela com um enorme sorriso. Ela guiou Andrea até sua sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ambas não notaram os olhares alheios por estarem envolvidas demais nos olhos uma da outra.

Assim que tiveram privacidade, Miranda puxou Andrea para um beijo de saudade. Envolveu seus braços no pescoço da morena, enquanto esta, envolveu os seus na cintura da editora, ainda com as sacolas no pulso.

— Olá, você! — Miranda disse, depois de separar o beijo.

— Olá! Espero que não seja um momento ruim. Eu pensei em almoçarmos e...

— Parece ótimo, querida!

Miranda deu mais um beijo carinhoso em sua namorada e elas se desvencilharam. Andrea afastou algumas coisas da mesa e organizou as embalagens com o almoço, em seguida se sentaram e começaram a comer.

— Como foi a semana? — Andrea perguntou.

— Mais tranquila do que o normal. Conseguimos adiantar muita coisa, minha equipe resolveu trabalhar e tudo está no prazo. Eu pensei em ir te ver, mas você falou o quanto estava exacerbada de serviço, não quis te distrair.

— É, eu estou exausta. Preciso de um tempo, esforcei muito essa cabecinha. Mas alguns minutos com você e eu já me sinto melhor.

Elas sorriram ternamente e Miranda acariciou ligeiramente a mão de Andrea.

— Acho que podemos ir direto para sua casa quando terminarmos. Que tal uma massagem? Você me deu uma maravilhosa na última semana, adoraria retribuir.

— Seria ótimo. Como as ruivinhas estão?

— De castigo. Nós temos passado mais tempo juntas, nós lemos, jogamos jogos de tabuleiro e até cozinhamos juntas, mas nada de TV, celular ou vídeo game.

— E você acha que é seguro eu ir amanhã?

— Não sei, elas disseram que tentariam.

— Já é algo, amor.

O sorriso de Miranda se tornou repentinamente maior, sua sobrancelha se arqueou e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais que o normal. Sua expressão era uma mistura de presunção com felicidade genuína.

Andrea franziu a testa e parou de mastigar, tentando compreender a feição da editora. Miranda mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter as emoções explodindo dentro de si.

— O quê?

— Você me chamou de amor. — Miranda falou, seguido de um leve roçar da língua entre os lábios.

— Eu já não o fiz antes? — Andrea perguntou com um leve sorriso.

— Bom, já. Mas só... Você sabe, na cama.

— De fato, você é meu amor na cama, na cozinha, aqui no seu escritório, no sexo, tomando café, reclamando da minha bagunça e em qualquer momento e lugar.

Miranda tentou controlar o enorme sorriso que ameaçava dolorosamente se abrir.

— Eu posso dizer que você também é meu amor em qualquer hora ou momento. Nunca duvide disso.

Andrea inclinou o rosto para o lado com um olhar completamente apaixonado e satisfeito. Parecendo que a qualquer momento ela vai derreter de paixão.

— Agora, vamos parar com esse sentimentalismo extremo, eu tenho uma massagem para fazer.

Andrea assentiu divertida e voltou a atenção para o seu recipiente. Após terminar o almoço, elas saíram da Runway rumo ao apartamento da jovem.

°°°°°

— Vou preparar um banho para nós, que tal?

— Seria ótimo, querida.

Andrea se direcionou ao banheiro e preparou a banheira com óleo essencial de sândalo. Ela acendeu algumas velas no copinho e colocou na banheira e bancada, dando uma iluminação relaxante e romântica ao ambiente.

Antes que ela chamasse, Miranda entrou já tirando a roupa. Andrea ficou admirando a mulher se despindo na sua frente como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. Seus olhos brilhavam, seu corpo se aquecia e ela pôde sentir o rubor subir de seu peito para as bochechas.

"Céus! Que deusa!"

— Você vai tomar banho vestida? — Miranda se aproximou já nua, puxando a morena para si pela bainha da blusa. Ela deu um beijo quente cheio de desejo que deixou Andrea tonta. — Por mais que eu adore seu carinho e afeto, precisamos equilibrar isso com sexo quente, senão vamos virar duas bobas demasiadamente românticas.

Ela se afastou e entrou na banheira, sentindo a água morna abraçar seu corpo. Andrea não demorou para tirar a roupa, como um vulto, todas as peças se foram e ela logo acompanhou sua namorada.

Andrea se sentou de frente para Miranda e se aproximou para um beijo. Enquanto tateavam o corpo uma da outra, os gemidos baixos preenchiam o ambiente. Andrea buscou o centro de Miranda deslizando a mão por sua coxa, quando encontrou, seus olhos abriram encontrando os azuis da editora.

— Céus, Miranda! Você está mais quente que a água.

— É o que você me faz sentir, querida.

— Eu quero você, agora! — Andrea disse autoritária. — Sobe!

Miranda soltou um gemido de excitação pelo tom da morena, ela deslizou o quadril para cima e sentou na borda da banheira, abrindo suas pernas de tal modo que cada pé descansou em uma ponta. Andrea salivou com a visão, mordendo o lábio de desejo.

Ela se aproximou e sem espera ou provocações, devorou o íntimo de Miranda com adoração. O sabor do néctar natural de Miranda, misturado com o leve sabor de sândalo, os gemidos, agora mais altos, e os dedos da editora cravados em suas ondas castanhas transformaram tudo em uma atmosfera erótica.

Enquanto que, com uma mão, Andrea penetrou Miranda com dois dedos, ouvindo o grito de prazer, com a outra, ela estimulou seu próprio íntimo latejante. Ao ouvir os gemidos de Andrea contra seu sexo, Miranda abriu os olhos e percebeu o que a morena estava fazendo. Foi seu fim. Ela chegou ao ápice em um prazer quase doloroso. Enquanto seu corpo se contraía em espasmos, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu sem controle, até os gemidos do orgasmo de Andrea se misturar ao seu.

Ela desceu as pernas cansadas e trêmulas, e Andrea deitou a cabeça em sua coxa, abraçando Miranda em volta de sua cintura. Após controlarem a respiração, Miranda escorregou o quadril para dentro da banheira e Andrea descansou em seu peito. Elas envolveram os braços uma na outra e ficaram tranquilas e silenciosas, aproveitando a atmosfera relaxante.

— Se não sairmos, eu vou acabar dormindo.

Miranda disse quase como um sussurro e Andrea se moveu dentro da banheira, dando um suave beijo nos lábios, antes de levantar e sair. As duas se secaram, colocaram roupões quentinhos e saíram do banheiro.

— O que você quer jantar amanhã? — Perguntou, afastando o edredom e deitando na cama.

— Além de você? — Andrea brincou, se acomodando ao lado de Miranda.

— Bom, eu serei a sobremesa.

— Hummm — Andrea passou a língua de forma sugestiva nos lábios. — De fato, a sobremesa é sempre a parte mais saborosa e prazerosa de uma refeição.

Miranda sorriu com os olhos semicerrados antes de capturar os lábios suculentas de Andrea de forma arrebatadora. O tipo de beijo que faz a morena esquecer o próprio nome.

— Está na hora de comer minha sobremesa do almoço.

Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Andrea, que gemeu de excitação.

Miranda distribuiu beijos no pescoço dela, com um leve roçar da língua quente, molhando a pele macia e arrepiando os pelos da nuca. Ela desceu para entre as pernas de Andrea e, sem cerimônia, lambeu a carne úmida e macia. Deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela, alcançou seus seios, preenchendo suas mãos com eles. Ela apertou levemente os mamilos rijos entre os dedos enquanto lambia, sugava, beijava e mordiscava o íntimo de Andrea.

Com uma mão, Andrea encontrou os fios macios de Miranda, deslizando os dedos entre as madeixas e segurando. Com a outra mão, ela pressionava com força o lençol. Sua respiração era irregular, seu corpo ondulava em contorção e ela podia ouvir a batida potente de seu coração contra seu peito.

— Que delicia, amor. Eu estou vindo. — Andrea disse ofegante.

Miranda deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo de Andrea e penetrou dois dedos, enquanto lambia o clitóris com mais voracidade. O corpo da morena arqueou e ela soltou gemidos desconexos chegando ao ápice. Enquanto Miranda sentia o interior de Andrea apertar seus dedos, ela continuou a penetrar avidamente, até o corpo extasiado cair no colchão.

— Realmente, a sobremesa é mais saborosa.

Miranda disse, antes de sugar tudo que Andrea lhe ofereceu. Quando ela subiu por cima da morena, depositou beijinhos suaves por todo seu corpo trêmulo até o rosto. Ela deitou no ombro de Andrea, roçando o nariz em seu pescoço. Andrea a puxou mais para si, e acariciou o braço envolto em sua cintura.

— É tão bom. — Andrea cantarolou.

— Deveras.

— Eu te amo.

— E eu te amo muito, minha querida.

°°°°°

No dia seguinte, precisamente às sete da noite, Andrea tocava a campainha da casa de Miranda. Caroline e Cassidy abriram a porta quase imediatamente, dando uma sensação de _déjà vu_ na morena.

— Olá, Caroline. — Ela direcionou o olhar para a garotinha de vestido branco. — Olá, Cassidy. — Desviou o olhar para a garotinha de vestido azul.

As meninas reviraram os olhos e deram espaço para ela entrar.

— Olá, Andrea. — Elas disseram em uníssono.

— Como vocês estão?

— Antes melhor que agora. — Cassidy respondeu e Caroline sorriu maliciosamente.

Andrea semicerrou os olhos e estava pronta para replicar quando se distraiu com a imagem da bela mulher surgindo no corredor. Miranda estava deslumbrante, como sempre, com um decote transpassado bastante convidativo. Andrea se concentrou para não babar no carpete.

Percebendo o quão afetada a jovem estava, Miranda conteve o sorriso e pincelou os lábios com a língua, quase imperceptível.

— Olá, minha querida.

Ela se aproximou de Andrea dando beijo em sua bochecha. A morena ficou tonta com a proximidades, os diabinhos estavam lá, ela sequer podia tirar algum proveito daquela quantidade de pele exposta.

— Olá. — Ela respondeu mordendo o lábio. — Eu trouxe para você. — Ela entregou uma caixinha para sua namorada. — E esses, para vocês.

As gêmeas rasgaram rapidamente com ferocidade o papel de presente. Cada uma ganhou um livro de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

— Nós já temos esse. — Cassidy disse com deboche.

— Bom, o de vocês é o primeiro exemplar, da primeira edição, autografado por J. K. Rowling com dedicatória especial com seus nomes?

As gêmeas cresceram os olhos e abriram a boca quase com o queixo batendo no chão. Elas se olharam e abriram rapidamente o livro, para ler uma dedicatória exclusiva da autora para cada uma delas.

— Uau! — Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo. — Obrigada, Andrea!

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Andrea olhou para Miranda, que tinha um olhar de descrença e um brilho de admiração direcionado para ela.

— Como conseguiu isso?

— Cobrei alguns favores.

— Lavar as mãos, Bobbseys. — Miranda disse e as ruivinhas correram ruidosamente pela escada. — Agora conta a verdade. — Ela sussurrou para Andrea.

— Eu conheci J. K. há dois anos, nos encontramos algumas vezes, liguei para ela pedindo só o autógrafo, mas eu estava tão desesperada, dizendo que precisava conquistar as filhas da minha namorada. Fiz todo um drama, sobre amor verdadeiro e disse que a felicidade da minha vida dependia disso, ela ficou com pena de mim e fez melhor do que eu pedi.

Miranda encarou Andrea incrédula e não encontrou palavras para responder à jovem. Ela apenas tomou os grandes lábios para si, com um beijo terno de agradecimento. Elas estavam quase se animando quando ouviram:

— Eca.

As duas olharam para cima e viram as gêmeas com cara nojo encostadas no mezanino.

— São suas roupas? — Miranda perguntou, apontando para a mala no chão.

— Oh, sim!

— Podemos arrumar depois, agora vamos jantar.

— Você não vai abrir o seu?

Andrea perguntou enquanto elas caminhavam para a sala de jantar.

— Oh, claro. — Miranda abriu a pequena caixa e havia uma pulseira de ouro com um pingente discreto com as letras "M&A". — É... absolutamente prefeito, Andrea.

Miranda disse com o olhar emocionado. A morena ajudou ela a colocar no pulso e deram um rápido e terno beijo.

Alguns minutos depois, todas estavam acomodadas na mesa. As gêmeas encarando Andrea com um olhar misterioso que nem Miranda conseguiu decifrar.

— Hun, devo me preocupar? — Andrea sorriu, apontando para o prato.

— Elas ficaram longe da cozinha hoje.

Miranda respondeu e as meninas reviraram os olhos. Elas se olharam por alguns segundos, sorriram uma para a outra e começaram a comer, sob o olhar desconfiado de Miranda.

°°°°°

O jantar seguiu tranquilamente, deixando Andrea e Miranda aliviadas. As quatro foram para a sala, Caroline segurando a mão de Andrea, e Cassidy segurando a de Miranda. O que elas não sabiam, era que Caroline a estava guiando para um lugar específico, e quando Andrea sentou, um barulho de flatulência ecoou pela sala. Ela levantou rapidamente e embaixo do estofado havia uma "almofada de pum".

As meninas riram copiosamente, enquanto Miranda as olhava com repreensão. Andrea sorriu revirando os olhos.

— Há! Há! Muito engraçado. — Andrea ironizou. — Vai ter volta, vocês vão ver. — Brincou.

Ela sentou ao lado de Miranda, que passou o braço pelo pescoço de sua namorada, a trazendo mais para si. Enquanto isso, as meninas choravam de rir.

— Caroline, Cassidy! Já chega. — Miranda usou seu tom frio, que as fez tremer no mesmo instante e se sentarem no sofá na frente delas. — Eu espero que as travessuras sem graça tenham parado por aqui, se não quiserem ficar mais uma semana de castigo.

— Foi só uma brincadeira.

— Não machucamos ninguém.

— Que não se repita. — Disse Miranda, ainda com seu tom de repreensão.

— Que horas você vai? — Perguntou Cassidy.

— Para onde?

— Embora.

— Cassidy! Ela dormirá aqui essa noite.

— Mas é nossa noite de filme. — Caroline rebateu.

— Ela pode muito bem assistir conosco.

— Mas não queremos.

— Caroline! — A respiração de Miranda começou a ficar pesada e audível.

— Tudo bem. — Andrea tentou tranquilizar a namorada apertando carinhosamente sua mão. — Eu posso ir.

— Você não vai. Vocês, para o quarto. Mais uma semana de castigo.

— Miranda...

— Não interfira, Andrea.

— Mas mãe... — Caroline tentou protestar.

— Isso não é justo. — Cassisy emendou.

— O que não é justo é vocês desrespeitarem minha namorada.

— Namorada até quando? Depois ela vai embora e você ficará chorando pelos cantos.

— Devia acabar com isso, antes de casar e ter outro divórcio.

— É, não queremos ela aqui. Ela vai entrar, tentar nos comprar com presentes, vai fazer você se apaixonar e casar com ela, depois de transformar nossa vida em uma bagunça, ela vai embora e irá esquecer de nossa existência.

— Stephen sequer nos ligou depois que foi embora.

— E nenhum dos seus namoradinhos antes dele.

Miranda estava em choque, envergonhada por Andrea estar ouvindo essas coisas e magoada pelas palavras dolorosas de suas garotas.

— Hey, Isso não é verdade. Eu amo sua mãe. Quero fazê-la feliz, e se ela permitir, pelo resto de nossas vida.

— Todos dizem isso.

— Você não é diferente.

— Quantos mais, mãe?

O silêncio se instaurou no cômodo. Andrea soltou suavemente a mão de sua amada e suspirou.

— Eu acho que eu deveria ir. Não quero lhe dar mais problemas.

Miranda virou rapidamente para Andrea, seu olhar agora terno. Ela pegou a mão de volta e depositou um beijo suave.

— Você não me deu problemas, querida. Você só me dá alegria. Fique.

— Ela tem que ir.

— Se ela não for, vamos embora.

— Escolheremos o papai.

Miranda olhou assustada para as meninas, que a encaravam raivosas. Ela jamais esperaria ouvir isso de suas filhas. Andrea sentiu um aperto em seu peito, ela percebeu que as coisas seriam mais difíceis do que ela imaginava e ela temia que esse conflito desse fim ao seu relacionamento.

— Estão me fazendo escolher entre o amor e minhas filhas? — As meninas nada responderam.— Mesmo sabendo que isso me partiria?

— Queremos ela fora.

Miranda se levantou vagarosamente e, de mãos dadas, guiou Andrea até a porta. Quando elas ficaram de frente, uma para outra, os olhos azuis deixaram as lágrimas grossas escorrerem. Ela deu um longo beijo na morena, acariciando suas bochechas com o polegar.

— Eu sinto muito, querida. Eu vou resolver isso, certo?

Andrea assentiu e saiu sem dizer qualquer palavra. Quando ela entrou no táxi, se permitiu chorar. Estava com medo.

Enquanto isso, Miranda voltou para sala e se serviu de uma dose de Whisky. As meninas permaneciam em seus lugares.

— Vocês também fazem seu pai escolher entre vocês e as namoradas?

— É diferente.

— Como é diferente, Caroline? — Ela nada respondeu. — Vocês não acham que eu mereço ser feliz?

— Você pode ser feliz com a gente.

— Será? Mesmo com todas as decepções que estão me causando? Mesmo vocês partindo meu coração? Ser feliz com duas crianças egoístas que sacrificam a minha chance de amar por um capricho imaturo? ... Vocês não a querem aqui e não a querem em suas vidas, então, ela não virá mais. Mas eu não vou deixá-la. Podem ir se quiser, certamente seu pai e as "namoradas" semanais devem lhes dar mais felicidade do que eu. Isso é tudo.

Miranda se retirou da sala. Ao chegar na escada, viu a mala de Andrea. Ela levou para seu quarto e arrumou as roupas de sua namorada no espaço reservado a elas. Com a sensação de que seu coração estava sendo esmagado, ela se despiu, tomou um banho longo, vestiu um robe e se deitou. Alcançou o celular e ligou para Andrea.

— _Alô? Miranda?_

— Minha querida. — Ela disse com a voz embargada.

— _Você está bem?_

— Melhor agora, ouvir sua voz sempre me conforta.

— _Como foi?_ — Andrea tentou esconder o receio por traz de sua voz.

— Não precisamos falar disso agora. Você quer almoçar amanhã?

— _Eu sempre quero tudo com você, Miranda._

— Então, eu irei para sua casa. Chegarei às dez, e nós podemos preparar algo ou pedir.

— _Combinado! Estarei ansiosa._

— Você já está em casa?

— _Sim, já estou na cama._

— Podemos conversar até eu dormir?

— _Claro, meu amor._

Andrea não conseguiu conter o alívio dentro de si. Miranda não poderia ver, mas ela sorriu. Ela saiu da casa achando que não a veria mais, no entanto, sua Miranda estará com ela quando ela acordar. Mesmo sabendo que haveria muitos obstáculos pela frente, a esperança batia forte em seu peito.


	6. Próximos Passos

Pontualmente às dez horas, a campainha de Andrea tocou. Ela ainda dormia. Quando abriu a porta, Miranda não deixou de sorrir para a imagem de sua namorada com os cabelos bagunçados, as bochechas marcadas pelo tecido do travesseiro, os olhos quase abertos e o cobertor enrolado no corpo.

— Bom dia, querida. Você está graciosa.

— Sem piadas, Miranda. Eu sei que estou horrível.

Miranda entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela, seguindo Andrea para o sofá. As duas se sentaram e ela não demorou para puxar o rosto da morena para si, e dar um beijo apaixonado, com toda a saudade. Mesmo tendo apenas doze horas que se viram.

— Você não é capaz de ficar horrível.

— Que bom que está aqui. — Andrea sussurrou antes de dar um beijo terno e rápido.— Como foi ontem?

— Não precisamos falar sobre isso.

— Mas nós estamos bem?

Miranda se inclina um pouco para trás e uma ruga se formou lentamente em sua testa.

— Por que não estaríamos?

— Eu pensei que... depois que suas filhas...

— Andrea, preste atenção. — Com as duas mãos, ela segurou o rosto de Andrea ternamente, fazendo-a olhar para si. — Eu te amo, e lutarei até o fim para que sempre estejamos bem. Eu estou decepcionada e magoada pelo comportamento de minhas filhas, mas jamais me passou pela cabeça ceder aos caprichos delas. São crianças, não vou deixar que mandem em minha vida.

— Mas e se elas forem embora?

— Elas não podem. Eu tenho a guarda total, e o pai delas mal quer vê-las duas vezes por mês, pensar que ele lutaria pra ficar com elas é estupidez.

— Entendo.

— Desculpe por tudo o que você ouviu. Saiba que eu jamais equiparei você aos meus parceiros anteriores. Você é única e eu sei que não faria nada que me ferisse ou ferisse minhas filhas. Eu confio em você.

— Obrigada, querida. É importante para mim. Não vou mentir e dizer que não doeu, mas eu compreendo o receio delas. Não me conhecem, não têm motivo para confiar em mim, mas fico aliviada que você confie.

— Não se preocupe, em algum momento elas vão ver a pessoa incrível que você é. Eu só... pensei em darmos um tempo desses jantares e deixá-las pensar um pouco em suas atitudes, assim eu posso tentar conversar aos poucos com elas. Tudo bem para você?

— Claro! Não acredito que forçar minha presença funcione bem agora.

— Enfim, o que iremos almoçar?

— Eu pensei em pedir, acabei de acordar e estou com preguiça de cozinhar.

— Eu posso fazer algo.

— Não, quero aproveitar meu tempo aqui com você.

Miranda sorriu satisfeita e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. Andrea a beijou de volta, mas demoradamente e minutos depois elas estavam enroscadas uma na outra, deitadas no sofá e enroladas no lençol de Andrea aos beijos ternos e carinhosos. Uma troca de intimidade para além do sexo.

— Eu preciso te dar uma chave do meu apartamento.

— Oh! — ela levantou as sobrancelhas com a expressão de surpresa.

— Assim você pode vir quando quiser, e não precisa tocar a campainha e pode me acordar me dando muitos beijinhos.

Miranda riu olhando nos olhos de Andrea. Ela jamais se sentiu tão bem com alguém. O calor do corpo de outra pessoa nunca fora tão confortável. Ela sentia que pertencia a Andrea e que Andrea pertencia a ela. Não como posse, mas como se uma fizesse essencialmente parte da outra.

— Seria bastante agradável te acordar assim... Meu bem?

— Sim?

— Eu pensei, já que falamos com as meninas, você poderia me apresentar seus pais.

Andrea fez um olhar de pânico, Miranda sentiu o corpo agarrado ao dela ficar tenso. Ela abraçou Andrea mais firmemente e fez movimentos circulares nas costas com a ponta dos dedos.

— Hey, o que foi? Precisamos contar aos poucos, certo? Ou você pretende ficar escondida para sempre? — A última frase, Miranda falou com um leve tom de mágoa, ela tentou esconder, mas a reação de Andrea mexera com ela.

— Eu... eu não pensei em meus pais. Me perdoe! Não podemos fazer isso.

— Isso o quê?

— Contar para eles.

— Então você quer nos esconder? Como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado?

— Não! Não é isso, é que... Certo! — Andrea olhou para cima como se estivesse buscando uma iluminação. — Eles não aceitam minha sexualidade.

— Oh... — Miranda fez um olhar de compreensão. — Foi difícil quando você falou sobre?

— Eu nunca falei.

— Bem... isso vai ser... o que você pensa em fazer?

— Eu não sei. Eu sequer me lembrei deles.

— Certo. Eu não vou pressioná-la, mas você sabe que está com uma pessoa pública, e que a imprensa pode descobrir a qualquer momento, se isso acontecer e eles descobrirem por uma mídia de fofoca, bem... você deve imaginar. Eu pensei em fazer as coisas naturalmente, contaríamos para familiares, amigos mais próximos e depois pequenas aparições públicas, em eventos, essas coisas. Assim estariam ciente que estamos juntas e não temos qualquer vergonha disso. Mas eu vou esperar você.

— Céus! Você pensou em tudo.

— Você sabe que você não é um caso qualquer para mim. Eu sempre deixei claro que quero tudo com você. Na minha condição de pessoa pública, esses detalhes devem ser considerados.

— Eu entendo. Vou criar coragem para conversar com eles, depois pensamos no próximo passo... Juntas.

— Juntas.

Ambas sorriram e se aproximaram para mais beijos apaixonados, dessa vez, com mais voracidade e excitação. Não demorou muito para começarem a se despir e se amarem ali mesmo, no sofá.

°°°°°°°°

Duas semanas se passaram. Andrea e Miranda estavam completando três meses juntas e se sentiam cada vez mais íntimas e confortáveis uma com a outra. Além das noites de sexta-feira, os almoços de domingo também viraram tradição.

As Bobbseys sentiram a mãe mais distante. Miranda já não era tão carinhosa quanto antes e, nos momentos que estava em casa, vivia trancada no escritório. Quando elas a chamaram nos sábados para a noite de filmes, receberam apenas um "estou ocupada".

As refeições eram silenciosas e quando elas tentavam quebrar o silêncio perguntando algo, recebiam apenas respostas curtas e frias. Elas não pediram desculpas pelo comportamento, tampouco deram sinal de arrependimento, mesmo vendo que Miranda estava cada vez mais triste.

Cassidy era mais parecida com Miranda, ao passo que a mãe se afastava, ela se afastava também. Não fez qualquer esforço para reverter a situação. Caroline não desistia, tentava se aproximar de Miranda, mas era repreendida pela irmã.

Andrea estava animada com o rumo do relacionamento, ela se sentia tão bem com Miranda, que achava que estava na hora de enfrentar seus pais. Ela era uma mulher adulta de vinte seis anos e deveria ser respeitada como tal. "Meus pais não têm qualquer direito de questionar minha sexualidade, meus pais não têm qualquer direito de opinar sobre quem amo." Ela repetia isso nos últimos dias para ter coragem e determinação.

Na quinta-feira daquela semana, ela resolvera fazer uma visita para Miranda em seu escritório e levar o almoço para comerem juntas. Ao chegar na Runway as pessoas pareciam mais desesperadas do que as duas vezes em que ela esteve lá. Andrea ignorou esse fato e foi em direção à sala de sua namorada.

Antes de entrar na antessala, ela avistou Miranda de costas gesticulando graciosamente com as mãos e falando em um tom baixo e frio, enquanto três pessoas na frente dela estavam de ombros encolhidos e olhares amedrontados. Ela não interrompeu, apenas esperou na entrada.

— ... e o que eu não consigo entender é o que vocês fazem durante o tempo que estão aqui, se não estão trabalhando. Isso é tão confuso para mim, alguém poderia me explicar?

— Miranda...

— Não me interrompa quando eu estiver falando. É inaceitável que três profissionais supostamente capacitados tenham confundido a coleção bordô com borgonha, coisa que minhas filhas aos seis anos faziam perfeitamente bem, e tenham me feito perder dois dias de trabalho. Agora graças a incompetência de vocês, todo o departamento tem que correr para corrigir seu erro.

— Faz realmente tanta diferença assim?

Uma assistente que Andrea não vira das outras vezes falou. Miranda reagiu como se tivesse levado um soco, nesse momento todos os olhares se voltaram para a pobre alma que imediatamente se arrependeu do comentário. E ao invés de ficar calada, ela simplesmente continuou.

— Quero dizer... as cores são quase iguais, não faria diferença na foto.

Miranda sorriu. Um sorriso que causaria medo em qualquer um que o visse, até mesmo em Andrea. Os três alvos inicias de Miranda estremecem.

— Você quer fazer o meu trabalho? Quer sentar na minha mesa e fazer do seu jeito, ignorando as diferentes tonalidades e a harmonização das mesmas? Certamente, você, com sua formação medíocre em uma graduação qualquer, tem mais propriedade para dizer como fazer esse trabalho, do que eu, que já fui assistente de designer, redatora júnior, editora da Runway Francesa por dez anos e agora Editora-Chefe por sete anos até a atualidade.

— Eu não quis dizer isso...

— Não? E não vai precisar dizer mais nada para mim, apenas para o RH. E vocês... — Ela apontou para os três coitados. — Se isso não for consertado, considerem o mesmo destino que a incompetente da minha assistente. Quero as fotos amanhã até às quatro da tarde. Isso é tudo.

A assistente saiu chorando da sala e a ruiva, que Andrea já havia visto outro dia, entrou correndo na antessala com papéis nas mãos, esbarrando em Andrea, quase a derrubando.

— Aiih! — Andrea gemeu, não muito alto, mas sua presença agora fora notada por Miranda.

Quando os olhos da editora encontraram os de Andrea, seu olhar é gélido e irritado, fazendo a morena tremer - de tesão, mas logo ela relaxou a expressão e abriu um sorriso suave. Seus olhos brilham com uma ternura que Andrea já estava acostumada.

— Você está bem? — Miranda se aproximou rapidamente para verificar se Andrea estava machucada, e lançou um olhar assassino para Emily, que alternou entre as expressões de medo e surpresa por ver Miranda sendo carinhosa com alguém. — Você! Não sabe andar como alguém normal? Tem que arrancar o braço dela?

— Miranda, está tudo bem. Foi só um esbarrão.

— Venha, querida. — Miranda voltou para a expressão suave e gentil, levando Andrea para sua sala com um braço protetivo em suas costas.

Era absolutamente incrível para Andrea que Miranda mudasse tão rapidamente de humor ou expressão em questão de segundos.

— Eu trouxe almoço, não sabia que estaria tão ocupada.

— Tudo bem, eu tenho tempo para um almoço.

Ela envolveu Andrea em seus braços e deu um beijo terno e longo, curtindo a proximidade dos corpos.

— Eu senti sua falta, desculpe não ir vê-la, estou com a semana preenchida.

— Eu entendo completamente. É seu trabalho. Você ainda vai dormir comigo amanhã? — Andrea perguntou, arrumando a mesa com os recipientes.

— Claro, querida. Eu espero a semana toda por esse dia.

Elas se olharam com um sorriso brilhante e se sentaram, começando a comer.

— Então, — Começou Miranda, um tanto receosa. — o quanto você ouviu?

— Ah! — Andrea riu baixinho. — Eu não sei, acho que quando você começou a falar de borgonha.

— Só o final então.

— Bem — Andy riu mais. — teve muito mais antes disso?

— Oh, sim. Reservaram essa semana para testar meus limites. Se eu não precisasse de uma equipe para concluir a edição de novembro, já teria demitido pelo menos metade do quadro geral.

— Eu gostaria de poder ajudar de alguma forma. Posso fazer aquela massagem que você adora amanhã.

— Ah, certamente eu vou querer todos os tipos de massagem que você puder fazer. — Miranda abriu um sorriso malicioso arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Ficarei contente em mostrar todas as minhas habilidades com as mãos. — Andrea levantou as duas mãos movimentando os dedos, enquanto mordia o lábio.

Nos segundos seguintes, Miranda pincelou a língua entre os lábios lançando um olhar quente. Ela rapidamente levantou e puxou a morena para um beijo libidinoso, tateando todo o corpo e pressionando contra si. As pernas de Andrea praticamente derreteram e ela levou as mãos aos cabelos macios da editora, puxando com uma leve força.

— Eu quero uma amostra de suas habilidades.

Andrea assentiu com a cabeça, levando Miranda para o sofá e deitando por cima dela. Elas gemiam baixo enquanto se beijavam e se tocavam em pontos estratégicos, provocando a libido.

— Faça logo, Andrea. Eu estou pronta.

Miranda sussurrou ofegante no ouvido dela enquanto recebia beijos e chupões pelo pescoço. Andrea deslizou a mão por baixo da saia de Miranda, encontrando uma calcinha quente e molhada. Ela apertou por cima do tecido e a editora gemeu, levando a mão até a boca para não soar alto.

— Você é muito escandalosa... — Andrea deslizou os dedos por dentro da calcinha, acariciando lentamente entre a fenda. — não que eu não aprecie... eu aprecio muito seus gemidos. — Miranda soltou outro gemido contido e Andrea movimentou mais rapidamente, dando atenção especial para o ponto mais sensível. — Mas se você não fizer mais baixo, todos os seus funcionários vão saber que te fiz gozar gostoso.

Miranda mordeu o punho fechado quando Andrea passou a movimentar mais freneticamente, a intimidade de Miranda estava tão molhada, que os dedos escorregavam facilmente. Ela tomou os lábios da editora, chupando com sua língua, depois trilhou beijos no rosto de Miranda até chegar na orelha e ali, percorrer com sua língua lépida em movimentos circulares.

Miranda entrou em êxtase com gemidos descontrolados em tentativas falhas de contê-los. Ela chegou ao ápice com os dedos ágeis e frenéticos de Andrea e a língua molhada ondulando em seu ouvido.

Andrea beijou os lábios de Miranda carinhosamente para acalmar o corpo que tremia abaixo do seu. Ela afastou os fios nevados colados na testa suada e acariciou sua face com os dedos.

— Você adora quando digo segredos de liquidificador, não é? Safada.

Miranda solta uma gargalhada divertida.

— Que diabos é isso, Andrea?

— Isso que eu faço na sua orelha.

— Oh, eu aprecio muito!

Elas riram juntas. Lentamente Andrea se levantou e lambeu os dedos molhados de sua bebida favorita. Ela foi até a porta e olhou rapidamente para a antessala, depois trancou novamente.

— Não tem ninguém lá fora, se recomponha e vamos terminar de comer.

Miranda assentiu com a cabeça mas continuou na mesma posição em que Andrea a deixou, "Largada no sofá", ainda extasiada do orgasmo recente. Alguns minutos depois, com muita dificuldade, ela levantou lentamente, ajeitando suas roupas e voltando para sua cadeira.

— Bom, se a amostra foi tão satisfatória, imagino o pacote completo.

Andrea riu e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Então... sábado eu vou almoçar com meus pais.

— Hum. — Miranda ficou séria lançando um olhar analítico.

— Eu pensei em contar sobre ser bissexual e, dependendo de suas reações, sobre estar namorando uma mulher. Não vou dizer imediatamente que é você, vou esperar para quando for apresentá-los.

— Bom! Acho que é um bom caminho. Só lembre-se que são seus pais, eles podem se preocupar com você, só não podem lhe desrespeitar. Não aceite nada menos que respeito, mas tente manter sempre a calma, certo? E eu estarei de prontidão se você quiser ligar para mim.

— Obrigada, querida. — Miranda segurou ligeiramente a mão de Andrea, dando um leve aperto. — E... — ela continuou. — sairei com uns amigos depois.

— Amigos?

— Sim, faz realmente muito tempo que não dou atenção para eles. Então, marcamos uns drinks na noite de sábado.

— Okay.

— E... estarei esperando você às dez para nosso almoço no domingo.

— Claro! — Miranda sorriu.

Elas arrumaram a mesa, se desfazendo das embalagens e se despediram com um longo beijo. Antes de sair, Andrea deu uma conferida no espelho do banheiro de Miranda, para ajeitar o cabelo levemente bagunçado e as roupas desarrumadas pelas mãos nervosas de sua namorada.

°°°°°°°°

A sexta-feira na Runway foi agitada para os funcionários que correram para salvar seus empregos e conseguir entregar as fotos prontas para Miranda, editadas e impressas às quatro horas. Felizmente, eles conseguiram.

No início da noite, ela foi, como de costume, para casa de Andrea. Quando ela entrou no apartamento, logo sentiu um cheiro inebriante de molho vindo da cozinha. Ela seguiu o aroma e encontrou Andrea na frente do fogão. Lentamente, se aproximou e abraçou a morena por trás, dando um beijo em sua nuca.

— Como sabe que sou eu?

— Bom, seu cheiro é inconfundível.

— E só eu tenho a chave.

Andrea riu e desligou o fogo, virando dentro dos braços de Miranda e beijando carinhosamente seus lábios.

— Vou lavar a Runway do meu corpo e volto.

— Estará tudo na mesa até lá.

Elas deram um último beijo e se desvencilharam.

Após o banho, Miranda se direcionou para a sala de jantar e, como Andrea havia dito, tudo estava arrumado e pronto. Elas jantaram conversando sobre sua semana e os planos para o domingo.

— Eu pensei em fazermos algo diferente. — Miranda disse sob o olhar curioso de Andrea. — O que acha de almoçarmos fora com um amigo? Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo.— Andrea a fitou com um olhar indecifrável, deixando Miranda insegura. — Esqueça, é só uma ideia estúpida.

— Não! Não é, eu só estou absorvendo o fato de que você quer me apresentar para alguém próximo. Mas eu adoraria!

— Não é tão próximo. Na verdade, fomos amigos por muitos anos, mas acabamos nos distanciando por conta do trabalho. Nos últimos tempos senti a necessidade de resgatar as pessoas importantes da minha vida, então, temos conversado as vezes.

— Compreendo. Bom, se é seu amigo, será ótimo conhecê-lo.

Miranda sorriu satisfeita e aliviada. Detestava se sentir insegura sobre Andrea, mas a morena tinha um delay para processar informações e sempre a deixava ansiosa pela resposta.

— Sobre amanhã, eu gostaria que você me avisasse quando chegar em casa. Se precisar de Roy, ele estará a disposição, só não me deixe preocupada.

— Relaxe, serão só uns drinks, comer bobagens e conversa fiada.

Depois do almoço, removeram tudo da mesa, organizaram a cozinha e foram para o quarto. Miranda se despiu e deitou de bruços na cama, sob o olhar hipnotizado de Andrea.

— Acho que você prometeu várias massagens. — Miranda murmurou.

Andrea sorriu, livrando-se das vestes e sentando no quadril de Miranda com os joelhos na cama. Colocou uma quantidade de creme de amêndoas e espalhou delicadamente por toda extensão das costas. Ela massageou de forma metódica, fazendo Miranda gemer graciosamente. Era praticamente impossível ouvir esses gemidos e não sentir a intimidade latejar.

Como sempre, ao fim da massagem, Miranda estava tranquilamente adormecida. Andrea sorriu ternamente e foi tomar um banho quente. Ela precisava aliviar a excitação entre suas pernas.

Enquanto a água morna escorria sobre suas costas, ela levou os dedos até sua intimidade e pensou em Miranda, seus gemidos e seu corpo nu deitado em sua cama. Não demorou para que ela chegasse em um orgasmo silencioso.

Ao fim do banho, ela deitou ao lado de Miranda, que logo se aconchegou no corpo de Andrea. E, como todas as noites de sexta desde que são namoradas, dormiram abraçadas.

No dia seguinte, Miranda foi embora às dez. Andrea arrumou todo o apartamento, colocando os presentes - que ela achava horrorosos - da mãe em toda a sala. Havia aquele pássaro verde musgo de um palmo, o jarro de mosaico brega, um quadro esquisito e fotos de família que ficavam escondidas no quartinho da bagunça e só saiam quando ela a visitava.

Ela não gostava de cozinhar, a não ser que fosse para Miranda - nesse caso, ela amava - então ela pediu o almoço e assim que chegou, colocou no forno. Por volta do meio-dia, Roberta e Richard Sachs, respectivamente mãe e pai de Andrea, tocaram a campainha.

— Minha princesa!

Roberta disse imediatamente quando a porta foi aberta, abrindo os braços e apertando a filha quase a impedindo de respirar. Richard deu um abraço mais controlado, mas carinhoso.

— É realmente uma surpresa que você tenha lembrado de nossa existência. — Alfinetou Roberta.

— Bom, eu moro aqui há mais de um ano, e parece que vocês também esqueceram do meu endereço.

— Nós esperamos ser convidados, querida. Sabemos que você é ocupada.

— Sei! Sentem, eu vou pegar um vinho.

Andrea saiu enquanto seus pais se acomodaram na sala, ela voltou com três taças e serviu o sauvignon.

— Você tem falado com Jill?

— Sim, nós sempre telefonamos e ela manda foto do rechonchudo. Você voltou a trabalhar, mãe?

— Não. Me aposentei de vez. Logo seu pai o fará também e teremos mais tempo para aproveitar a vida.

— É algo realmente bom. Eu tenho feito isso também.

Após alguns minutos de conversa desinteressante para Andrea, ela serviu o jantar e todos se acomodaram na mesa.

— Então, você já está namorando? — perguntou Richard. — Com sua idade precisa pensar em casar e ter filhos antes que seja tarde.

Andrea engoliu seco enquanto Roberta repreendia o marido com o olhar.

— Eu queria falar com vocês sobre algo.

Os dois olharam atentamente para Andrea, deixando a comida de lado. De repente, ela sentiu uma agonia no estômago, suas mãos começaram a suar e ela se questionou se era realmente o momento para isso. A imagem de Miranda a tranquilizando e acariciando sua mão surgiu em sua cabeça e ela se sentiu encorajada.

— Eu sou bissexual. — Rápido como arrancar um curativo.

— Certo. — Roberta falou sem conseguir formular algo mais elaborado.

— Isso quer dizer que você ainda vai se casar com um rapaz? — Richard perguntou.

— Hum... Eu vou me casar com quem eu me sentir confortável, confiante e alguém que eu ame, independente do gênero.

— Eu não permitiria.

— Como?

— Você com uma mulher? Não permitiria.

— Você não pode permitir ou deixar se permitir, pai. Eu sou uma adulta, me envolvo com quem eu quiser.

— Mas isso é vergonhoso.

— Richard... — Roberta tentou interferir. — Cuidado com as palavras, querido. — Ela sussurrou.

— Se você sente vergonha de uma relação homossexual, não tenha uma. Enquanto a mim, acho tão natural quanto uma relação heterosexual. Sinto-me livre para pertencer a qualquer que seja. — Ela falou calmamente, tentando imitar o tom de Miranda, já que, se ela agisse como de costume, já teria gritado e se trancado no quarto.

Richard a encarou com desprezo. Seu punho fechado pressionando sobre a mesa e suspiros audíveis de irritação.

— Por que você não pode ser como sua irmã? Ela se casou com um homem, tem um filho e está feliz.

— Eu não sou ela. Eu estarei feliz com a pessoa que eu escolher me casar, seja ele ou ela, isso se eu me casar, já que isso não é essencial. Sobre filhos, ainda não estou certa. O que quer que aconteça, estarei feliz levando a vida que eu escolhi. Vocês podem respeitar e estar ao meu lado, ou podem sair da minha vida. De qualquer forma, quem não gosta de mim do jeito que sou, não merece estar ao meu lado, e eu não vou mudar e ser infeliz, para satisfazer suas expectativas.

— Princesa... você sabe que não é algo que eu gostaria para minha filha. Mas saiba que eu sei que isso não me diz respeito e que eu jamais sairia de sua vida ou te atacaria por isso. Eu amo você do jeitinho que você é, e irei respeitar qualquer decisão.

— Besteira! — Richard berrou.

— Richard, não é algo que você possa controlar. Apenas, respeite.

— Por que está falando isso agora? — Perguntou Richard.

— Hum... eu estou namorando... uma mulher.

Richard deu um murro na mesa que fez Andrea e a mãe tremer. Ele se levantou e caminhou de um lado para o outro na sala.

— Compreendo se vocês nunca quiserem conhecer ela, mas eu a amo e não vou sacrificar isso por qualquer coisa que vocês pensem.

— Temos que ir. — Disse Richard friamente. Ele se aproximou de Andrea ainda sentada e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, caminhando até a porta. — Vamos Roberta.

Roberta levantou e foi até Andrea, se inclinando para abraçar a filha e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

— Eu vou conversar com ele, querida. E eu adoraria conhecer ela, marque uma noite das garotas.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso confortante e beijou a testa da filha, indo atrás do marido.  
A porta se fechou e Andrea voltou a comer a comida quase intocada. Ela permitiu deixar que algumas lágrimas caíssem silenciosas.

Ela não queria falar com Miranda nesse momento, sabia que tocar nesse assunto a faria chorar ainda mais. Então, apenas mandou uma mensagem.

 **Andrea** : Meus pais já foram. Ele não reagiu bem, minha mãe foi razoável.

 **Miranda** : Sinto muito, meu bem. Mas não se abale com isso, foi só a primeira conversa e eu estou aqui para você. Quer que eu vá te ver?

 **Andrea** : Não precisa. Eu estou bem. Aproveite as meninas e nos vemos amanhã. Mais tarde irei encontrar Doug e Lily.

 **Miranda** : Me ligue se precisar e não esqueça de avisar quando chegar em casa. Te amo.

 **Andrea** : Também te amo, _Mi_.

°°°°°°°°

Algumas horas depois, Andrea encontrou seus amigos no pub. Eles perceberam o humor atípico da amiga e logo trataram de iniciar um interrogatório.

— O que há com você, Little Bunny?

Perguntou Doug com um olhar preocupado.

— Família. — Andrea suspirou.

— O que houve dessa vez? — Lily questionou.

— Eu falei sobre ser bissexual com meus pais e eles, bom... meu pai, na verdade, foi extremamente rude.

— Não fica assim, Andy. Eles nunca foram presentes na sua vida adulta, isso é realmente importante pra você?

— Sim, Doug. Quando eu estiver com alguém sério, quero apresentar para eles sem ser desprezada.

— Entendo. Mas isso pode mudar. Meu pai também não aceitou no começo e depois que conheceu meu ex, quase adotou ele como filho. E mesmo que nunca mude, isso não é uma falha sua, mas dele.

— Eu sei tudo isso, mas...

— Aquele ali não é o Nate? — Lily interrompeu animada.

— Oh, maldição! — Andrea murmurou se encolhendo para não ser vista.

— Hey, quando vai dar uma chance para ele? Ele é apaixonado por você. — Disse Lily enquanto Doug revirava os olhos e Andrea batia a cabeça na mesa.

— Nunca.

— Qual é, ele é um cara legal.

— Então se case com ele. — Andrea murmurou e Lily cresceu os olhos surpresa. Ela nunca vira a amiga tão irritada ou a respondendo de forma rude.

°°°°°°°°

Duas horas da manhã na mansão Priestly e Miranda estava acordada, preocupada com Andrea. Ela tentava se convencer de que ela é uma mulher adulta que sabe se cuidar, ao mesmo tempo sabia que muitas vezes, mesmo se cuidando, há milhares de perigos por aí.

"Esses jovens ficam na rua até que horas?"

Ela não conseguiu esperar mais e ligou para o celular de Andrea, que não atendeu. Esperou mais alguns minutos e tentou novamente.

— _Alô_? — Uma voz feminina atendeu e com certeza não era Andrea. Ela olhou para o celular e realmente havia ligado certo. — _Alô_?

— Onde está Andrea.

— _Oh, quem é?_

— Não interessa. Passe para a dona do celular.

— ...

— Você está tendo um derrame ou algo assim?

— _Hum, calma. Ela esqueceu na mesa._

— Você é a tal Lily?

— _Sim. E você é...?_

— Andrea foi para casa? Ela saiu em segurança?

— _Sim_... — Miranda desligou.

Ela ligou para casa de Andrea mas a morena não atendeu. "Céus, me apaixonei logo por uma jovem irresponsável." Então, como última tentativa, ela mandou um e-mail, pedindo que Andrea desse notícias quando acordasse.

No dia seguinte, por voltas das nove, Miranda levantou, tomou banho e se arrumou para ir ao apartamento de Andrea. Após tomar café da manhã, verificou seu e-mail e a morena não havia respondido. Mas havia um e-mail com o assunto ' _Andy é minha namorada_ '. Nada havia a preparado para o que ela veria. Uma foto de Andrea e Nate juntos, intimamente, na cama.


	7. Confiança

Que Miranda odiou Nate no segundo em que o viu pela primeira vez, não é novidade. E era esperado que ela o quisesse longe de sua namorada. Ela sabia mais sobre ele do que qualquer um, afinal, Grace havia feito um relatório extenso sobre a vida do rapaz.

Tudo o que ela pediu para Andrea foi para ficar longe dele e avisar, caso ele tentasse se aproximar. Ela não tocou mais no assunto, pois confiava cegamente em sua namorada, como jamais confiou em nenhum de seus antigos parceiros. No entanto, lá estava ela, olhando para uma foto de Andrea com o rapaz, no que parecia ser o quarto dela.

Miranda não olhou por muito tempo, fechou a tela do laptop com uma força estrondosa, o colocou entre o braço e saiu de casa rapidamente. Ela instruiu Roy a levá-la para casa de Andrea, e pediu que ele esperasse, pois logo elas desceriam. Levou menos de dez minutos para chegar, e apenas segundos entre abrir a porta, cruzar a sala e entrar no quarto de Andrea.

A morena dormia com uma ruga na testa e estava envolta em um lençol. Miranda analisou rapidamente o quarto e viu a calça e blusa de Andrea no chão.

— Andrea... — Ela chamou suavemente — Andrea... Andrea!

— Humm. — Respondeu, sem abrir os olhos.

— Com quem você estava ontem?

— Lily e Doug. Céus! Está tudo se movendo. — Ela disse ao tentar abrir os olhos. — Que ressaca horrível.

— O quanto você bebeu?

— Eu não lembro.

— Com quem veio para casa.

— Sozinha. Eu acho.

Miranda sentou na cama e olhou com uma expressão neutra para Andrea, a mesma se mexeu, ficando visível que estava de sutiã. Miranda analisava cada detalhe de Andrea, buscando confirmar o que assombrava seus pensamentos desde que vira a foto.

— Do que você lembra?

— Hum, Lily... Doug... um martini... outro martini... mais nada. Eu não costumo ter ressaca, já que não bebo muito, só aconteceu uma vez e...

— Quando?

— Você está estranha.

— Quando aconteceu?

— Quando eu acordei com Nate há meses atrás.

Miranda se levantou da cama ficando de costas para Andrea, ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos e abaixou a cabeça. Nesse momento, a morena começou a ficar preocupada. "Ela está chateada porque eu bebi?" . Não, Miranda sabia quem era Andrea e sabia quem era Nate. **Então, ela sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido.**

— Miranda?

— Você precisa levantar, Andrea.

— Você pode me falar o que te chateia? Eu não queria beber tanto, não sei o que aconteceu, não é algo que...

— Andrea. — Miranda finalmente a olhou. Seu olhar era indecifrável e deixava Andrea cada vez mais incomodada. Miranda não sabia o que falar ou como falar. Ela apenas abriu o laptop e mostrou a foto.

— Miranda... eu não lembro disso. — Os olhos de Andrea começaram a lacrimejar. — Eu bebi demais, não sei o que aconteceu, por favor me perdoa, eu não gosto dele, não sinto nada por ele, eu juro que foi a bebida... Eu... — Andrea falava com dificuldade entre soluços e um choro intenso. Seu peito doía e sua garganta parecia se fechar, ela não sabia o que pensar ou falar. Estava tonta e confusa. Miranda segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a fez olhar para si.

— Andrea. Eu não sei como dizer isso...

— Me perdoa, eu te amo, não quero te perder, eu prometo que nunca mais vou beber, não me deixa...

— Me ouve. Não foi a bebida, querida. Nós precisamos ir em um hospital e...

— Como assim?

— Fique calma. Você precisa ser examinada, não sabemos o que ele fez com você ou que droga ele te deu. — Andrea encarou Miranda com uma expressão analítica, processando tudo o que estava ouvindo. — Eu preciso que você se esforce um pouco para colocar uma roupa, eu vou te levar e vou estar ao seu lado, certo? — Andrea apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando ela se levantou, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, correu cambaleando para o banheiro e vomitou no vaso sanitário, Miranda a acompanhou e segurou seus cabelos carinhosamente.

— Me perdoa!

Andrea disse, chorando pesado, encostada no azulejo. Miranda sentou ao lado dela e limpou seu rosto com os próprios dedos.

— Não tem o que perdoar, querida. Você é uma vítima e não é a primeira, precisamos fazer ele ser punido. Vamos ao hospital e deixa que eu cuido do resto, certo?

— Eu vou tomar um banho e ...

— Não. Sem banho. Eles podem... depois do exame.

Andrea assentiu e se levantou com a ajuda de Miranda. Ela a vestiu com um vestido e em seguida, saíram juntas com Roy, que as esperava. Já no hospital, Miranda pediu o protocolo de atendimento para vítimas de estupro. Ela percebeu Andrea estremecer ao seu lado quando ouviu a palavra. Mas logo foi abraçada de forma protetiva por Miranda, sentindo o corpo quente lhe acalmar.

Miranda acompanhou Andrea em todas as etapas, foi feito primeiramente exame de sangue e depois o genecológico, que comprovou que não havia indícios de que ela fora violentada, mas havia grande quantidade de Benzodiazepina em seu sangue, o que explicava a sonolência, náusea e amnésia. A quantidade de álcool era mínima, correspondia exatamente às duas doses de martini que Andrea havia tomado.

Ela precisou ficar em observação algumas horas, para o efeito da droga passar, fora alimentada e medicada. Alguns resultados só sairiam no dia seguinte, mas ela foi liberada antes. Miranda a levou diretamente para fazer a denúncia. Com a ajuda de Grace, ela apresentou todas as provas que tinha contra Nathaniel. A cópia do e-mail, os exames de Andrea e parte da investigação particular - a parte conseguida legalmente. Além disso, Miranda mandou Roy buscar Lilian e Douglas para darem seus depoimentos. Eles chegaram lá sem sequer saber do que se tratava.

Ao final de tudo, o quebra-cabeça mostrava que, depois do segundo martini, Andrea começou a se sentir mal. Ela anunciou que iria embora, e Lily viu o momento que Nate a abordou próximo a saída do pub. Mas como eram amigos, ela não viu problemas.

Claro que Miranda só não a "esfaqueou e deu para Patrícia comer" porque estavam no Distrito, mas ela não deixou de fazer a jovem chorar com seu olhar assassino e seu discurso de dez minutos ininterruptos sobre "o quão não se deve deixar uma mulher sozinha quando ela está alterada" ou que "não importa se é amigo, tio, irmão ou pai, qualquer um é abusador em potencial" e sobre "as mulheres cuidarem uma das outras".

Apesar de ninguém entender o que realmente Miranda Priestly estava fazendo ali, era claro que ela estava preocupada com Andrea. Ninguém ousou discordar ou interromper qualquer coisa que ela falasse.

Miranda mantinha um esforço sobre-humano para não gritar, ameaçar ou matar qualquer um ali dentro. Ela se manteve no controle somente por Andrea, que analisava silenciosamente o quão protetora e amável Miranda estava sendo.

Ao mesmo tempo que parecia que ela iria desintegrar um policial por falar alguma estupidez, ela olhava para Andrea e logo suavizava a expressão, acariciando o rosto deitado em seu ombro e beijando carinhosamente sua testa.

Já era noite quando ela levou Andrea para a mansão Priestly. A morena estava silenciosa e apenas seguia para onde Miranda a guiava. Elas atravessaram a sala do segundo andar sob os olhares das gêmeas.

Após tomarem banho, Miranda acomodou Andrea em sua cama e deu um terno beijo, acariciando seu rosto com o polegar.

— Vou fazer algo pra você comer.

— Estou sem fome.

— Não perguntei se está com fome, estou dizendo que vou preparar algo e você vai comer. Mas como sou boazinha, deixo você escolher.

Andrea deu um leve sorriso, o primeiro do dia.

— Pode ser um sanduíche, daqueles cheio de tudo que tiver na sua geladeira.

— Perfeito. Que tal uma salada de frutas, também?

— Tudo bem!

— Eu já volto.

Miranda saiu do quarto e antes de descer para a cozinha, parou na frente das meninas que estavam assistindo e a olharam atentamente.

— Andrea foi machucada por alguém ruim, ela precisa de meus cuidados. Espero que tenham a decência de não piorar as coisas para ela.

Alguns minutos na cozinha e Miranda se permitiu chorar descarregando todo o acúmulo emocional do dia. Caroline apareceu de cabeça baixa, brincando com a bainha do pijama.

— Andrea está bem?

— Vai ficar. — Miranda respondeu friamente limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

— Eu posso ajudar em algo?

Miranda a encarou surpresa e analisou a expressão da filha. Ela parecia sincera, e apesar de achar não merecer, Miranda deu um voto de confiança. Ela serviu o chá em uma xícara e colocou na bandeja.

— Leve para Andrea, diga que logo eu irei levar seu lanche.

Caroline assentiu e fez o que a mãe pediu. Ao passar por Cassidy, ela recebeu um olhar de reprovação da irmã, mas ignorou.

Assim que Miranda terminou de arrumar a salada, o sanduíche e o suco na bandeja, Caroline voltou com a xícara vazia e colocou na lava-louças.

— Obrigada.

Miranda disse, antes de sair rumo ao quarto. Quando ela entrou, Andrea estava conferindo as várias mensagens e ligações que recebeu enquanto o celular estava com Lily. Miranda fez um bico olhando para ela e Andrea logo entendeu, colocando o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira.

— Coma tudo! Quero você forte.

— Obrigada, querida. — Andrea ofereceu um sorriso de gratidão. — Miranda, se ele tivesse...

— Não vamos pensar nisso. Que bom que não fez. Ele queria apenas nos separar, achou que eu duvidaria de você. A única coisa que ele conseguiu foi despertar minha ira, e ele deve rezar para ser preso, pois se não for, o destino dele será o pior.

— Obrigada por acreditar em mim quando nem eu acreditei. Se você tivesse me acusado de traição, eu estaria até agora me odiando e me sentindo suja por ter transado bêbada com um babaca.

— Você confia demais nas pessoas e desconfia de si. Era bastante óbvio para mim que, nas duas ocasiões, ele se aproveitou de você. Já você, chama de 'transar bêbada', algo que claramente seria estupro não consensual, isso, antes de saber que na verdade, por mais que ele não tenha lhe penetrado, ele te drogou, invadiu seu apartamento, te deixou seminua e te fotografou.

— Eu sei. Fui ingênua em acreditar que anos de amizade significava alguma coisa.

— Termine de comer, querida. Você precisa descansar.

— Então... e Caroline?

— Oh, sim. Ela falou algo desagradável?

— Não, mas fiquei surpresa que ela me trouxe chá, falou que você já viria e sentou na poltrona até que eu terminasse de beber.

— Espero que isso seja um bom prenúncio.

Miranda deu um beijo na testa de Andrea e se deitou ao seu lado. Quando terminou de comer, Andrea colocou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira, e se deitou de frente para Miranda.

— Eu te amo tanto.

— Eu também te amo muito.

Ela acariciou o rosto de Andrea com as pontas dos dedos, como se tivesse mapeamento seus detalhes. Ela tinha um olhar de completa admiração pela beleza interior e exterior de sua namorada.

Andrea era travessa, ousada e petulante, assim como era carinhosa, sincera e íntegra. Miranda amava o quão ela era alegre, quente e amável, ou como seu sorriso aquecia seu peito e seu abraço a relaxava de qualquer tensão. E nesse momento, olhando nos olhos castanhos brilhantes e sentindo nos dedos a suavidade de seu rosto, só uma palavra vinha em sua mente.

— Perfeita. Você é perfeita.

Ela beijou suavemente os lábios carnudos. Andrea a envolveu com os braços, puxando seu corpo contra si, enquanto Miranda deslizou os dedos carinhosamente entre as madeixas escuras. Foi um beijo longo e lento. Sem cansar, sem ofegar. Elas respiravam perfeitamente bem, seus corpos encaixados e as línguas brincando suavemente. Era um beijo de promessas. Amor. Companheirismo. Confiança. Sinceridade. Segurança.

Elas adormeceram nessa posição, entrelaçadas, uma de frente para outra e com as testas unidas.

°°°°°°°°

Havia amanhecido há pouco tempo quando Andrea despertou e dera-se conta de que estava sozinha na cama. Ela foi em busca de Miranda pela casa ainda desconhecida, ao chegar no corredor, ouviu uma discussão entre Caroline e Cassidy.

— Eu não vou fazer isso, Cassy. Não vou magoar ela ainda mais, ela estava chorando ontem.

— Chorando porque a Andrea fez ela sofrer.

— Não seja burra, a Andrea não está bem e mamãe sofre por isso, porque a ama, você não sofre quando vê a mamãe triste? ... Ela não nos abraça mais Cassy, não passa mais tempo com a gente, não pergunta sobre nosso dia, sequer olha pra gente e eu sinto falta de seus beijos de boa noite, tudo isso porque ela está amando alguém? Andrea não é como os outros, pelos menos não para a mãe, ela jamais se importou com Stephen, obviamente.

— Ela nos trocou! Nos disse que Andrea não viria mais aqui e agora ela está em nossa casa. Eu não a aceito, nós vamos ficar com o papai.

— Você vai! Eu não sigo mais você... Porque você é tão teimosa? Não pode apenas tentar? O que fizemos com a mãe foi cruel, você não vê isso? Esse ódio é por ela ser uma mulher?

— Claro que não! Eu não quero mais ninguém em nossas vidas, precisa ser apenas nós três.

— Se continuar com esse egoísmo, vai ficar sozinha, eu vou ficar com a mãe e a Andrea.

— Vai! Quando ela partir, não venha chorar na minha cama.

— Bom dia, Caroline! — Andrea interrompeu a discussão se fazendo presente na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Andrea. Você pode me chamar de Caro.

— Oh! Sendo assim, pode me chamar de Andy! Você sabe sobre Miranda?

— Ela foi para o trabalho, mas disse que volta logo.

— Certo. Você já comeu?

— Não. Ela dispensou todos os funcionários e disse que não vamos para escola hoje. Você está bem?

— Sim, obrigada. O que gostaria de comer? — Andrea deu um sorriso simpático para Caro, que retribuiu.

— Humm... Você sabe fazer panquecas?

— Minhas panquecas são incríveis, só não são melhores que as de Miranda.

Andrea começou a mexer nos armários e preparar o café da manhã. Cassidy saiu da cozinha sem dizer qualquer palavra.

— Ninguém supera as da mamãe.

— Você quer me ajudar?

Quando Miranda chegou em casa, ouviu os ruídos vindos da cozinha. Ela se aproximou e viu a cena que encheu seu coração de esperança e orgulho. Caroline sorria, enquanto ajudava Andrea a arrumar a bancada para o café. Ela sorriu, se aproximando da filha e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeleira ruiva, em seguida deu um beijo terno e rápido em Andrea, acariciando suavemente suas costas com as pontas dos dedos.

— Bom dia, minhas garotas!

— Bom dia! Voltou cedo.

— Sim, eu só fui delegar tarefas para podermos passar o dia juntas, que tal? Mandei seu chefe lhe liberar hoje.

— Mandou?

— Humm. O que temos aqui? Uma bomba calórica?

Miranda brincou. Todas se sentaram no entorno da ilha e começaram a comer, logo Cassidy apareceu com uma expressão totalmente neutra e se sentou, se servindo silenciosamente.

°°°°°°°°

— Sobre seu amigo...

— Marcaremos outro dia, não se preocupe.

Miranda estava na banheira com Andrea deitada sobre seu peito. Elas já estavam ali há bastante tempo, mas não sentiam necessidade de sair. Quando estavam juntas tudo parecia sumir, existia apenas elas no mundo, sem preocupações, trabalho ou compromissos.

— Sua pele é tão gostosa.

Andrea sussurrou, deslizando a mão pela coxa de Miranda, que cheirou e beijou suavemente o pescoço de Andrea.

— Só a pele? — Ela deu um sorriso jocoso.

— Você é toda gostosa. Qual é a sensação de não ter absolutamente nenhum defeito?

— Diga-me você!

Andrea inclinou a cabeça para olhá-la e sorriu, Miranda aproveitou para segurar seu queixo e dar um beijo em seus lábios. Ela deslizou a mão para o seio de Andrea e acariciou o mamilo, enquanto descia os beijos para seu pescoço e ombro. A respiração de Andrea começou a pesar e ela se contorcia de desejo dentro da água.

— Faz tempo que você não me fode, Miranda. — Andrea disse manhosa.

— Céus! Estou negligenciando minha namorada. Acho que preciso compensar, não é? — Ela usou um tom sugestivo e rouco que fez os pelos de Andrea arrepiarem.

— Vamos para cama!

Andrea levantou em um salto e rapidamente pegou uma toalha. De repente, ela sentiu Miranda arrancar a toalha de suas mãos e dar um beijo furtivo e sedento. Ela sequer percebeu em que momento ela chegou na cama, as duas completamente molhadas e escorregadias, deslizando os corpos desnudos um no outro.

As mãos passeavam por todo o corpo, seios, cintura, quadril, cabelos. Andrea se sentiu tonta quando Miranda mordeu seu lábio inferior aplicando um pouco de força. Ela passeou os lábios por toda a pele da morena, descendo para os seios e arrancando gemidos.

— Miranda... eu quero... agora!

Ela sorriu contra a pele de Andrea e beijou seus lábios novamente, antes de descer para o meio de suas pernas e encarar a intimidade brilhante a convidando para um banquete. Fome! Miranda devorou Andrea como se estivesse há meses sem comer.

Andrea tentava conter os gemidos, se contorcendo de excitação. Miranda a chupava e lambia com tanta lascívia que o ápice estava iminente. Para a frustração de Andrea, Miranda se afastou, tomando sua boca novamente.

— Não se contenha, querida. O quarto tem isolamento acústico.

Ela virou Andrea de lado e se posicionou atrás dela, levantando a perna para facilitar o acesso. Por trás, ela penetrou dois dedos em sua intimidade, que deslizaram facilmente, fazendo Andrea gemer de prazer.

— Eu sempre quis te foder assim.

Ela sussurra contra a nuca de Andrea antes de beijar, lamber e chupar seu pescoço. Ela acrescentou mais um dedo e sentiu Andrea tremer. Ela estava entrando em êxtase.

— Venha, querida! Goze para sua mulher.

Andrea soltou um gemido sôfrego e sentiu a vibração tomar seu quadril. Seu corpo ondulava colado ao de Miranda e quanto mais os espasmos aumentavam, mais ela se abria, sentindo cada vez mais os dedos frenéticos lhe arrancar os sentidos até o ápice.

— Céus, Miranda... Que delícia! — ela sussurrou trêmula.

— Eu quero te foder assim com um pau artificial, você deixa?

— Porra! — Andrea sentiu a excitação lhe possuir só de imaginar. — É claro! — se virou a beijando. — Aliás, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

— O que eu quiser? — Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso malicioso.

— O que quiser! — sussurrou provocante.

— Então... eu posso te foder lá atrás?

Andrea deu uma gargalhada alta, inclinando a cabeça para trás que fez o peito de Miranda se aquecer. Ela adorava quando a morena ria assim.

— Eu disse, o que quiser!

Miranda sorriu escancarado, analisando Andrea e imaginando todos os meios pelos quais ela vai fazer isso, todos os cenários e possibilidades.

— Aaaaaah! — Ela soltou um gritinho agudo que assustou Andrea. — Não acredito que vou poder fazer isso!

— Céus! Você surtou? Meus tímpanos!

Andrea reclamou jocosa. Miranda tomou seus lábios com ferocidade, abraçando seu corpo com força, como se pudessem se fundir uma na outra.

— Eu vou estudar isso direitinho!

°°°°°°°°

Após mais algumas horas de intimidades, as mulheres se lembraram que haviam crianças, provavelmente famintas, na casa e levantaram para planejar o almoço. Caroline e Cassidy estavam assistindo TV no primeiro andar, cada uma em uma poltrona diferente, o que não era comum, já que elas sempre se sentavam juntas no sofá. Andrea já havia contado para Miranda sobre a discussão que ela ouviu na cozinha, então, já imaginava que o clima entre as irmãs estaria tenso.

Elas se sentaram no sofá e, sem novidade, estavam assistindo Harry Potter. Caroline se levantou da poltrona e sentou do outro lado da mãe, a abraçando.

— O que vamos jantar? — perguntou Miranda.

— Pizza! — Gritou Caroline.

— Não! — Miranda disse fria e lentamente.

— Pizza seria bom!

Falou a morena de forma manhosa. Miranda a fitou e deu de cara com olhos castanhos brilhantes, beicinho pedinte e a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado. Ela se perdeu quando os cílios enormes bateram várias vezes como asas de borboleta, tentou fugir desviando o olhar para Caroline que fazia exatamente o mesmo olhar de cachorrinho com fome na chuva.

— Okay, pizza! — Ela revirou os olhos.

Andrea e Caroline, como se tivessem combinado, deram um high-five, enquanto Cassidy observava a interação silenciosa.

Foi nesse humor que elas passaram a segunda-feira. Andrea dormiria mais uma noite com Miranda, que, apesar da desculpa de estar cuidando da morena, ela adoraria dormir com ela todos os dias. Ela não dizia, mas morar com Andrea era algo que pulsava constantemente em sua cabeça.

"Tantos passos idiotas... devíamos atropelar todos eles."

Quando se deitaram, Miranda recebera uma ligação de Grace dando notícias sobre o caso, assim que desligou, Andrea a olhava ansiosa.

— Ele foi preso.

Andrea lançou os braços pra cima comemorando.

— E então?

— Ele é um idiota, confessou tudo. Até mesmo crimes anteriores.

— Você sabe quais são?

— Nada que valha a pena você saber, coisas como perseguição, assédio e invasão. Ele é um, como vocês dizem, stalker.

— E o que ele falou sobre mim.

— Basicamente, ele te levou para casa no carro dele, as câmeras do seu prédio confirmam que ele te carregou desacordada para dentro do apartamento. Depois, ele disse que tirou sua calça e blusa, e tirou a própria camisa para fazer aquela foto ridícula em que você está claramente inconsciente. Ele abriu seu computador e viu o e-mail que te mandei, na verdade ele leu todos os e-mails que trocamos. Então, com o e-mail dele, grande estupidez, ele me mandou a foto e te deixou lá. Tudo levou cerca de dez minutos pelo horário de entrada e saída do prédio.— Andrea escutou em silêncio e não conseguiu formular nada, então, Miranda prosseguiu. — Ele falou sobre a outra vez, disse que vocês não tiveram nada, ele te drogou e deitou ao seu lado para você pensar que haviam transado e dar uma chance de namorar com ele. Francamente, Andrea, ele é um imbecil.

— E quanto tempo ele vai ficar preso?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Essas coisas demoram, ele ainda vai ser julgado. Mas Grace vai garantir que ele fique preso até lá, e eu vou garantir que você nunca mais o veja. Não precisamos lembrar da existência desse verme de agora em diante.

Andrea absorvia tudo o que Miranda falara. Ela se sentia completamente segura e protegida. Miranda esteve ao lado dela a todo momento, enquanto seus amigos sequer a ligaram para saber como ela estava. Ela abraçou Miranda com toda a força e amor que tinha, quando se afastou, deu seu sorriso brilhante para a editora, que ficou tonta com a energia de Andrea.

— Eu te amo.

— Também te amo, meu bem.

— Acho que está na hora de conhecer minha mãe.

Andrea lançou de repente, mas diferente dela que tem um atraso para processar informações, Miranda é rápida como um guepardo. Ela sorriu mais brilhante ainda em resposta.

— Vou adorar conhecer a sogrinha.

Elas riram juntas.


	8. O Aniversário de Miranda

Na terça-feira, após duas noites na casa de Miranda, Andrea foi para o trabalho e foi recebida por George, seu chefe, com um olhar apavorado. Ele sorria forçadamente e falava cautelosamente com Andrea.

Não demorou muito para ela perceber que seu estado de nervos tinha a ver com uma certa ligação de Miranda, exigindo que ele desse a segunda-feira anterior de folga para ela. Miranda não queria expor a namorada e não contou o motivo pelo qual Andrea precisava da folga, apenas em poucas e frias palavras tratou George como se fosse um de seus funcionários.

Ela explicou que havia se sentido mal e não teve condições de ligar, pediu desculpas por qualquer coisa que Miranda tivesse dito e preveniu que ele não precisa se preocupar ou ficar apavorado perto dela, afinal, seria impossível trabalhar se seu chefe a visse sempre como a princesa protegida por um dragão feroz.

Ele fingiu se tranquilizar, mas sabia que ter alguém do círculo pessoal de Miranda Priestly trabalhando para ele, o colocava automaticamente no alvo da editora. Não era todo dia que Miranda ligava pessoalmente para pedir (ordenar) algo por alguém.

Quando Andrea chegou em casa no início da noite, encontrou Miranda em sua cama dormindo e abraçada ao seu travesseiro. Era uma imagem tão perfeita e encantadora que ela teve que fotografar.

Ela se inclinou sobre Miranda e afastou uma mecha de sua testa, depositando um suave beijo no local. Ela pôde notar um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios de sua namorada sonolenta.

— Hey! Acorde, dorminhoca.

— Eu estava com saudade. — Miranda murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

Andrea tirou toda a roupa e tomou um rápido banho. Vestiu sua camisola de seda cinza e se deitou ao lado de Miranda, a abraçando por trás. Miranda se virou dentro de seu abraço para ficar de frente e dar um beijo terno e longo em Andrea.

— Eu também estava com saudade.

Andrea sussurrou antes de dar um beijo mais intenso e demorado em seus lábios. Elas ficaram algum tempo assim, presas no olhar uma da outra, com os corpos perfeitamente encaixados. Os dedos de Andrea acariciavam seu pescoço, enquanto a mão de Miranda pousava em sua cintura, com o polegar roçando carinhosamente.

— Andrea... você sente que quando estamos juntas a eternidade parece insuficiente?

— E quando estamos separadas, cada minuto parece uma eternidade? Oh, sim!

Miranda sorriu e fechou suavemente os olhos. Logo ela sentiu um beijo lento e delicado em sua pálpebra, depois na outra, e na bochecha, por último nos lábios.

— Eu te amo e sei que vou te amar pelo resto de minha vida, e nem a morte vai nos separar, pois em minha próxima vida, eu vou atrás de você e vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim. — Andrea falou docemente, arrancando uma lágrima de Miranda.

— Bom, na próxima vida não jogue areia em mim.

Andrea deu sua alta gargalhada que fez o corpo de Miranda estremecer de satisfação. Ela se perguntava por quanto tempo a risada exagerada de Andrea iria lhe afetar. "Provavelmente, para sempre."

— O que faremos em seu aniversário?

— Sexta vai ter um coquetel na Runway, era para ser uma surpresa, mas eu descobri hoje.

— Como você descobriu?

— Ah, por favor, Andrea. Eles não são suficientemente inteligentes para conseguir esconder algo de mim. Entenda, eu antecipo tudo.

— Me lembrarei disso!

— Você vai?

— É um convite?

— Bom, eu adoraria que você fosse.

— Nesse caso, eu irei. Não deixaria de celebrar o aniversário da minha namorada.

— Oh, não tome como celebração. Esses eventos são horríveis. Só querem me bajular e aproveitar a publicidade. Eu costumo ficar por pouco tempo, depois podemos sair e comemorar de verdade com as meninas.

— Perfeito!

— Infelizmente eu tenho que ir, querida. As meninas estão em casa.

— Compreendo. De qualquer forma, adorei você ter vindo.

— Eu não resisti, está cada vez mais difícil ficar longe.

— Eu sei. Eu sei exatamente o que está sentindo.

°°°°°°°°

Depois daquela terça-feira, elas não mais se viram até a festa. Miranda estava com a agenda cheia, e a incompetência de seus funcionários atrasava tudo e a deixava cada vez mais irritada. A falta de Andrea só piorava ainda mais seu humor, ela sequer tinha tempo para um almoço decente.

Emily estava no ápice do surto. Além das exigências de Miranda, ela tinha que secretamente ajudar nos detalhes da festa de sexta. Ela desejou profundamente que a mulher misteriosa que mudava o humor de Miranda da água para o vinho aparecesse e a salvasse daquele mar de ira.

No entanto, a sexta-feira chegou. Meia-noite em ponto Andrea ligou para Miranda somente para ser a primeira a desejar feliz aniversário para ela. Miranda nunca se importou muito com seus aniversários, mas ela considerou esse especial desde o primeiro segundo.

Seria seu primeiro aniversário com Andrea, o primeiro em que ela estava verdadeiramente amando alguém, o primeiro que ela se sentiu realmente agradecida por receber uma felicitação, o primeiro que ela queria comemorar com as pessoas que ama.

Mas tinha essa maldita festa que ela considerou não ir. O Elias-Clarke enviou uma solicitação para uma reunião executiva às oito horas, e no mesmo momento em que recebeu, Miranda sabia do que se tratava. Toda a movimentação incomum durante aquela semana deixava claro que iriam fazer uma festa.

Ela enviou para Andrea a veste e sapatos para que ela usasse naquela noite. Andrea ficou encantada com o vestido borgonha assimétrico, curto na frente e longo atrás. Ela ficou um longo tempo se olhando no espelho, não acreditava que poderia ficar tão mais bonita com as roupas certas.

Quando ela chegou no espaço de eventos, todos os olhares foram para si. Primeiro que praticamente ninguém a conhecia e segundo que o vestido destacava a sua tez e combinava perfeitamente com o batom vinho, tornando seus lábios mais suculentos.

Seu olhar logo encontrou Miranda conversando com um grupo de pessoas. Ela usava um vestido império longo de veludo, verde esmeralda e detalhes em dourado com decote transpassado. A boca de Andrea despencou hipnotizada pela beleza divina da mulher. Ela não notou os olhares de cobiça sobre si, pois seu olhar pertencia a uma única mulher.

Meio tonta, como se tivesse esquecido como se anda, Andrea foi se aproximando, passando pela multidão de pessoas falantes. "Céus, Miranda conhece tanta gente assim?"

A editora sorria falsamente para as companhias indesejadas que a parabenizava de forma impessoal. Mas seus olhos azuis ganharam um brilho a mais quando ela encontrou os castanhos vindo em sua direção, e seu sorriso se tornou iluminado e genuíno.

Ela sequer ouvia o que as pessoas a sua volta estavam falando, apenas se enchia de orgulho por ter escolhido o vestido perfeito, na cor perfeita, para a mulher perfeita. O momento parecia até mesmo mágico. Mas a magia foi interrompida por alguém, que certamente ela queria arrancar a cabeça, que se colocou na frente de Andrea, impedindo sua passagem. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que

— Christian!

— Olá, Andy! Perdida?

— Hum, na verdade não. — Andrea tentou desviar, mas ele não a deixava passar.

— Não esperava te ver por aqui, que sorte a minha.

— Sorte? — Andrea semicerrou os olhos.

— Oh, sim. Vamos beber algo ali no bar?

— Hum, eu preciso falar com alguém e...

— Lembra que eu te falei daquele trabalho há alguns meses? Então, pensou no assunto? Eu gostaria muito de ver seu rosto lindo todos os dias aqui no prédio. Já imaginou?

— Na verdade, não!

Andrea já estava perdendo a paciência quando Christian tocou em seu braço e tentou guiá-la para algum lugar.

— Vamos ali no bar.

— Não. Eu não quero.

— É rápido.

— Eu disse que não quero. Você tem problemas de audição?

De longe, Miranda observava sua namorada linda e iluminada, conversando com "aquele cafajeste irritante do Christian". Ela não conseguiria manter a paciência por mais tempo, e resolveu ir até Andrea. Ela chegou no exato momento em que o loiro asqueroso segurou em seus braços e a puxou para um beijo.

Andrea desviou rapidamente o rosto, mas seu corpo estava muito próximo e seus braços ainda seguros por Christian. Qualquer um que visse a cena, poderia facilmente supor que os dois eram íntimos. Mas não Miranda.

— Eu acredito que a moça não o queira, senhor Thompson.

— Miranda. — os dois olharam assustados para a editora. — Oh, não. Ela quer. Ela é minha garota.

Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha o encarando profundamente e um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Andrea cresceu os olhos indignada e se debateu bruscamente, se livrando dos braços de Christian.

— Eu não sou sua garota! — Ela disse antes de dar um soco no nariz dele. Não demorou muito para o sangue começar a escorrer.

— Aiih, Andy!

— Olá, querida. — Miranda disse suavemente para Andrea.

— Olá. Feliz aniversário, meu bem.

Andrea finalmente a abraçou carinhosamente e ambas suspiraram com o contato. Quando olharam pro loiro sangrando, ele estava com uma expressão confusa, segurando o nariz machucado. Miranda passou o braço por trás das costas de Andrea e segurou em sua cintura.

— Aprenda Christian, só toque em uma mulher se tiver o consentimento dela. E caso não tenha ficado claro, ela é minha Andrea.

— Mas...

— Não me interrompa, — Ela levantou a mão. — tenha mais educação. Enfim, assédio de qualquer natureza nesse grupo editorial não será tolerado. Acredito que seus dias de publicação acabaram, agora faça-me o favor de se retirar de minha festa.

Ele ficou em silêncio com os olhos arregalados tentando processar se a editora estava realmente falando sério. Ele estava demitido? Não publicaria mais nada pelo resto da vida? Era o fim de sua carreira? Ele sabia que Miranda Priestly sempre falava sério.

No momento que ele conseguiu se mover em direção a saída, todos abriram espaço para ele passar, os olhares furiosos e de nojo o atingira mais forte do que o próprio golpe no nariz. E foi só nesse momento, que Miranda e Andrea perceberam que todos estavam em silêncio após o soco e ouviram o suficiente para saber que Christian era o culpado.

A reputação dele de cafajeste era conhecida, mas agora ele tinha um novo estigma, o de assediador.

Quando ele finalmente sumiu do espaço, Miranda correu os olhos por todo o salão. Ninguém ousou fazer qualquer comentário, as pessoas apenas acenaram com a cabeça ou levantaram suas taças em apoio e voltaram para suas conversas triviais.

O assunto não morreu ali, é claro que nos dias, semanas, meses e até anos seguintes, as pessoas iriam comentar sobre o dia em que Christian Thompson levou um soco de uma mulher, até então, desconhecida, e levou uma reprimenda de Miranda Priestly.

— Você está bem?

Miranda perguntou para Andrea com um tom suave, baixo e preocupado.

— Oh, sim. Estou ótima. Bater em homens sempre melhora meu dia.

Miranda sorriu e precisou de um esforço sobre-humano para não beijar Andrea ali mesmo. Sua sorte, foi que Nigel apareceu com os olhos brilhantes, vibrando de excitação pela cena que acabara de ver.

— Oh meu Deus! Eu vou providenciar as imagens das câmeras só para poder ver esse soco pelo resto de minha vida!

Ele falou, arrancando um riso de Andrea. Miranda revirou os olhos tentando conter o sorriso que teimava em brotar se seus lábios.

— Nigel, esta é Andrea. Nós iríamos almoçar no domingo, lembra?

— Oh, sim! Muito prazer! Deixe-me ver... — ele segurou na mão de Andrea e levou para o alto, fazendo ela dar uma volta para analisar o look. — Eu diria que a pessoa que escolheu esse vestido, realmente fez um ótimo trabalho.

Miranda deu um sorriso orgulhoso, enquanto Andrea pensava consigo mesma "eu sei, não é incrível?".

— A própria rainha da moda escolheu, você acredita? — Andy brincou e Nigel apontou para Miranda, sem desviar o olhar dela. — Ela mesma!

— Bom, nem eu poderia ter escolhido melhor.

— Eu acho que já fiquei tempo demais aqui. Vou comemorar de verdade agora, vamos? — Miranda se dirigiu para Andrea que assentiu. — Nigel, nós vamos comemorar na casa de Andrea, você gostaria de ir?

— E sair desse lugar? Claro!

Quando os três chegaram no apartamento, Miranda pediu para Roy buscar as meninas, como fora combinado anteriormente.

Nigel ainda não sabia que Andrea era namorada de Miranda, tampouco desconfiava. Já a editora, ficou imaginando como contaria, ela resolveu fazer da maneira mais divertida, deixando ele descobrir sozinho.

Assim que entraram, eles se acomodaram na sala enquanto Andrea buscava o vinho e uma tábua de petiscos frios que havia deixado pronta na geladeira.

Nigel estava sentado em uma poltrona, e Miranda em um sofá. A primeira pista foi lançada quando Andrea lhe entregou a taça de vinho, ela disse:

— Obrigada, meu bem.

E quando olhou para Nigel, se divertiu por dentro com a ruga que se formou em sua testa. O olhar dele era de pavor. Ele ouvira falar de certa "amiga" que visitava Miranda e a deixava com o humor leve como uma pena, mas não imaginava ouvir Miranda chamando alguém de "meu bem".

Ele deu de ombros e ignorou. Afinal, seu _radar gay_ nunca havia apitado para o lado de Miranda, então, precisava de mais para ele cogitar a ideia de que eram um casal.

Após servir Nigel, Andrea sentou ao lado de Miranda. Conversava vai, conversa vem, em certo momento Miranda pousou a mão na coxa exposta de Andrea e ali deixou. Nigel encarou a cena com os olhos semicerrados, olhou para Miranda, olhou para a Andrea e olhou para a mão pousada na coxa.

"Não, não... Miranda não."

Ele pensou e ignorou o ato. Miranda se contorcia por dentro, e Andrea, inocente, achava que Nigel já sabia do relacionamento das duas.

— Então, como vocês se conheceram?

Nigel perguntou, ignorando o suspiro apaixonado que Miranda deu ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Na praia! — Começou Andrea. — Eu fiquei intrigada com a mulher de belos olhos azuis que não parava de me olhar e chamei ela para tomar banho de mar comigo.

Nigel levantou as sobrancelhas, quase alcançando a careca, descrente da história. Ele olhou para Miranda esperando uma confirmação e a editora continuou.

— Claro que eu disse não, ela jogou areia em mim e eu quis enforcar esse pescocinho lindo, mas acabei cedendo e entrei na água com ela.

Ele olhava para as duas sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Ele não entendeu nada da história. Tudo parecia impossível.

"Banho de mar? Pescocinho lindo? Jogar areia em Miranda e ainda estar viva?"

— Dois meses depois nos reencontramos e aqui estamos. — Andrea finalizou.

Mirada se levantou para pegar mais vinho e encontrou uma surpresa na mesa de jantar, havia um bolo decorado com glacê branco, rosas vermelhas e seu nome gravado também em vermelho. Ela sorriu admirando o ato de Andrea e voltou para sala.

— Não sabia que tinha encomendado bolo.

— Oh, merda! Não era pra você ter visto ainda.

— Eu adorei, querida. — Ela disse antes de se inclinar e dar um beijo rápido e terno em seus lábios.

A interação foi interrompida pelo som da taça de cristal se estilhaçando no chão. Era muita informação para Nigel processar e com todo o choque do momento, ele deixara a taça cair. Quando Andrea o olhou, ele estava com a boca aberta e o olhar perdido, ela percebeu o que Miranda fizera, principalmente ao olhar para ela e vê-la comprimir os lábios para não rir.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito.

— Não, tudo bem. Não se mova, eu vou cuidar disso.

Ela rapidamente limpou tudo e se desfez dos cacos de cristal. Enquanto Nigel encarava Miranda esperando alguma explicação e ela fazia uma expressão cínica.

Roy ligou para avisar que estava subindo com as meninas, Andrea ficou encarregada de buscá-las no elevador deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

— Você é má!

— De fato.

— Então, vocês realmente estão... namorando? Desde quando?

— Quase quatro meses.

— Sua escorpiana filha da mãe, três meses e não me contou nada.

— Eu achei que você imaginasse. Sei das fofocas nos corredores do Elias-Clarke e ficou meio óbvio essa noite.

— Não ficou, não. Ninguém suspeitaria que... — ele é interrompido pela porta se abrindo e Andrea entrando com uma ruiva mal humorada e outra sorridente.

— Mãe! — Caroline gritou correndo para abraçar a mãe. Como Miranda saiu cedo, era a primeira vez que elas se viram hoje.— Feliz aniversário, você é a melhor mãe do mundo e eu te amo muito!

Ela deu vários beijos na mãe e um abraço apertado. Miranda se aqueceu ao receber o carinho da filha, apesar de todos os conflitos, ela sentia uma dor lancinante por estar afastada das filhas, e saber que, pelo menos Caroline, estava pensando na felicidade dela, já aplacava um pouco essa dor.

Cassidy mantinha uma expressão fria. Era notório o quanto ela parecia com Miranda. Os olhares, a voz, até mesmo as palavras eram muito semelhantes às de sua mãe. Ela também criava muros e barreiras para se proteger, e foi assim com Andrea, depois com a mãe, e no final com a irmã.

Mas era aniversário de sua mãe, que ela sentia falta e amava muito. Há muito tempo que ela queria melhorar a relação, assim como Caroline, mas o orgulho e os muros que ela levantara a fizeram se distanciar ainda mais.

Quando Caroline se separou da mãe, Miranda olhou séria para Cassidy. Ela leu, no olhar frio da filha, que ela não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito. Miranda sorriu levemente e estendeu uma mão, fazendo um sinal para ela se aproximar. Cassidy praticamente correu para os braços da mãe.

Ela abraçou Miranda com toda a força, sentando em seu colo e desabou em um choro intenso, com o rosto escondido no pescoço da mãe. Miranda a embalou como se fosse um bebê, um grande bebê.

— Me perdoa?

Ela falou com uma voz fina e chorosa. Miranda beijou sua testa e acariciou seus cabelos finos e macios. Ela se sentia completa novamente.

— Você vai parar com esse comportamento inaceitável?

— Vou. — Ela sussurrou.

— Então, esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que você poderia me dar.

Nigel não entendia nada, mas uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho pela emoção do momento. Aproveitando o clima de reconciliação, Andrea apareceu com o bolo em mãos, as velinhas com um '47' acesas e Caroline apagou a luz.

Com Cassidy ainda grudada no colo da mãe, todos cantaram suavemente:

_Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday, dear Mira  
Happy birthday to you!_

Caroline surgiu do lado de Andrea e sussurrou:

— Se ela não te matar por colocar a idade dela no bolo, ela realmente te ama.

Andrea gargalhou, e mesmo sem saber o motivo, Miranda se aqueceu da cena. Ela não poderia pedir um aniversário melhor que esse.

Depois de comer bolo, e repetir, as crianças conheceram a sala de mídia de Andrea. Assim como Miranda na primeira vez que entrou, elas ficaram encantadas, sequer esperaram autorização, se jogaram nas almofadas gigantes e foram logo ligando tudo, apertando todos os botões e conhecendo todos os aparelhos.

Andrea as deixou se divertindo lá e voltou para Nigel e Miranda. Os adultos tomaram vinho e conversaram divertidamente. Nigel ainda não havia se acostumado em ver Miranda com uma mulher, parecia surreal, principalmente que ela era extremamente carinhosa e parecia iluminada por estar perto de Andrea.

Depois de algum tempo, analisando bem, ele se perguntou como não percebera antes. Era nítido como os olhos delas brilhavam quando se encontravam, ou como Miranda estava suave e flutuante, os sorrisos verdadeiros, o carinho, o calor, tudo entre elas emanava amor. Ele se sentiu tolo e percebeu que era bem óbvio.

— Estou ouvindo as engrenagens de sua cabeça daqui, Nigel.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, vendo a imagem que ele nunca imaginou ver em sua vida. Miranda sentada no sofá, meio inclinada, Andrea ao seu lado, lhe abraçando com os dois braços meio por trás e a cabeça descansando no ombro dela.

Antes de responder, ele pegou o celular e tirou uma foto surpresa das duas. Andrea sorriu e Miranda revirou os olhos, claro.

— Nigel, o clima está tão bom, mas parece que você quer morrer. — Ela ameaçou brincando.

— Aaaah! Eu quero ver! — Andrea gritou e pulou do sofá indo na direção de Nigel.

Quando ela pegou o celular seus olhos se iluminaram. Ela viu o quão as duas ficam bem juntas. Não em relação a beleza física, que, claro, elas tinham de sobra, mas ao sentimento que a foto mostrava. Se ela fosse outra pessoa vendo aquela foto, diria que ali tinha muito amor. Ela entendeu o motivo de Nigel querer registrar esse momento, ela mesma queria ver aquilo para sempre.

Miranda percebendo a emoção no olhar no olhar de Andrea, sentiu uma curiosidade incontrolável, mas ela não queria demonstrar. Ela se mexeu no sofá como se uma formiga a estivesse mordendo.

— Ora, você vai passar a noite em pé, olhando para esse celular? — Andrea olhou pra ela e sorriu mais. — Me mostre de uma vez!

Ela tentou parecer seria, mas era claro que seu coração estava derretendo ao ver a foto. Seu olhar era ainda mais emotivo que o de Andrea e ela pensou o mesmo que sua namorada.

— Bom, acho que podemos emoldurar.

— Foi justamente o que eu pensei.

Nigel olhava tudo aquilo encantando. Ele se sentia privilegiado em ver Miranda naquele estado. Ela estava claramente feliz.

— Olha para vocês, tão piegas. Ugh!

Ele debochou, fazendo cara de nojo e um gesto de desdém com a mão flácida.

°°°°°°°°

Miranda, Andrea e Nigel beberam tanto durante a noite, que até esqueceram das meninas. Nigel foi embora na madrugada de táxi. Miranda e Andrea apenas tiraram as roupas, se jogaram na cama e dormiram imediatamente.

Mas e Caroline e Cassidy? Bom, o que duas meninas de onze anos poderiam fazer acordadas em um enorme apartamento de cobertura, sem nenhum adulto vigiando?

Após assistir vários filmes no projetor enorme, jogar videogame, dançar com o sistema de som excelente do cômodo, elas estavam suadas e com fome. Quando saíram da sala, tudo estava silêncio, ninguém estava lá. Chamaram pela mãe, mas ninguém respondeu. Abriram uma porta e perceberam que devia ser o quarto de hóspedes, abriram outra e viram Miranda e Andrea dormindo profundamente de calcinha e sutiã. Elas se olharam com malícia e riram silenciosamente.

Sem fazer ruídos, fecharam a porta do quarto e fizeram a festa delas pelo apartamento. Todos os cinco juntos comeram um terço do bolo, elas duas sozinhas, comeram mais um terço. Acharam suco na geladeira e beberam. Havia uma caixa de bombons que também foi devorada. Elas correram pelo apartamento brincando de pega pega, fizeram guerra com as almofadas do sofá, encontraram o laptop de Andrea e olharam todas as suas fotos, inclusive as de adolescência, caçoando da "monocelha" dela. "Tem que ser muito estúpida pra não por senha no computador". Encontrarão uma porta, no fim de um corredor, que nem Miranda sabia o que tinha atrás, e abriram se deparando com um enorme terraço com direito a piscina e espreguiçadeiras. Se jogaram na piscina ainda de roupas e saíram desesperadas porque a água estava gelada, por fim desmaiaram de cansaço nos sofás, só de calcinha.

— A mamãe vai matar a gente.

— Com certeza.

Elas disseram antes de pegar no sono.

°°°°°°°°

Eram dez horas da manhã de sábado, quando Miranda acordou e Andrea ainda dormia. Ela tomou um banho quente, vestiu uma roupa limpa, e quando abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor até a sala, seus olhos cresceram e sua boca se abriu. Ela não acreditou no que estava vendo, então ela fechou os olhos e abriu de novo para ter certeza que não era alucinação.

Ela ficou paralisada com a sala de Andrea, que parecia ter ficado de cabeça pra baixo. Ela se aproximou e viu suas meninas dormindo de calcinha, cada uma em um sofá, e as roupas encharcadas em cima do tapete caríssimo.

Ela esfregou os olhos e desejou estar sonhando. Imediatamente deu um beliscão na bunda branquela de Cassidy e outro na de Caroline, que levantaram em um pulo.

— Eu quero tudo arrumado antes que Andrea acorde.

Com os olhares apavorados, as duas correram para organizar tudo. Miranda pegou duas blusas no closet e deu para elas vestirem. Ela encarou as roupas molhadas no tapete sem saber o que fazer.

— Tem uma lavanderia naquele corredor. — Cassidy falou envergonhada.

— Pelo visto vocês já conhecem a casa mais do que eu. — Miranda disse em um tom gélido e repreensivo.

Ela pegou as roupas e levou para a lavanderia. Enquanto as meninas arrumavam tudo, ela preparou o café da manhã.

Quando Andrea acordou, ela fez o mesmo percurso de Miranda. Banho, roupas limpas e saiu. Quando ela avistou a sala, percebeu que as coisas estavam diferentes. Seu sofá não parecia no lugar de antes, seu computador não estava ali, o tapete tinha uma mancha escura e havia duas meninas idênticas, com blusas de adulto que alcançava suas cochas, lado a lado, olhando para ela com um sorriso nervoso.

— Bom dia!

— Bom dia, Andy! — Elas disseram em uníssono.

Andrea as encarou com os olhos semicerrados e elas engoliram seco. Caroline, tudo bem. Mas Cassidy chamando ela de Andy? A casa toda estranha?

— Eu não vou nem perguntar!

Ela murmurou e foi até a cozinha, ouvindo os suspiros de alívio atrás de si.

Ela encontrou Miranda fazendo waffles e se encantou com a visão, principalmente a de seu traseiro naquela saia tulipa. "Ela está divina hoje... Ela está divina sempre."  
Andrea ficou um tempo babando por todos os lábios, admirando a perfeição a sua frente.

— Não fique só olhando.

Miranda provocou. Andrea sorriu e se aproximou a abraçando por trás e beijando sua nuca. Ela apreciou os finos pelos loiros que se arrepiaram.

— Bom dia.

Miranda se virou e antes de responder lhe deu um beijo suave e longo.

— Bom dia. — elas sorriram.

— Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Acordar com meu apartamento todo revirado pelas meninas e encontrar minha mulher fazendo o café da manhã.

Miranda sorriu satisfeita, mas depois suspirou profundamente.

— Eu sinto muito por isso, eu tenho que lembrá-las toda vez de não aprontar, se eu não fizer, elas aprontam.

— Oh, sem problemas. Como eu disse, eu posso me acostumar. Mas eu tenho que perguntar, o que é aquilo no meu tapete?

— Aparentemente elas encontraram sua piscina.

— Há! — Andrea deu um sorriso divertido. — Entendi!

— Vamos comer?

— Estou faminta.

— Eu sei, meu bem. Você sempre está.

As quatro comeram em um clima bastante agradável. As ruivinhas pediram desculpas pela primeira vez para Andrea, pelo comportamento nos jantares, pelas palavras rudes e por ter revirado seu apartamento. Como Andrea é, apesar de elas ainda não saberem, a pessoa mais doce, compreensiva e bondosa que elas poderiam conhecer, as perdoou prontamente.

As quatro finalmente poderiam tentar ser uma família. A família que Miranda tanto sonha em formar com Andrea.

°°°°°°°°

Depois de passar todo o sábado juntas, as meninas imploraram pra Miranda para passarem mais uma noite. No domingo, seria o dia em que Miranda conheceria Roberta, mãe de Andrea, mas ela achou que ficaria muito corrido ter que ir para casa levar as meninas e voltar para o almoço. Mas Andrea disse tudo que ela esperava ouvir:

— E se vocês dormirem aqui e ficarem todas para o almoço amanhã? Assim minha mãe já conhece as meninas.

O orgulho nos olhos e sorriso de Miranda eram nítidos. Andrea querer que a mãe conheça suas filhas, para ela, era mais uma prova de amor e que, assim como ela, Andrea queria que fossem família. Ela estava se segurando para não fazer um certo pedido.

— Bom, eu acho que seria oportuno. Meninas, vocês acham que conseguem não enlouquecer a mãe de Andrea?

Elas acenam que sim com a cabeça. É claro que, pra ficar mais uma noite no apartamento "maneiro" de Andrea, elas concordariam com qualquer coisa.

— Está decidido! Almoço em família!

Andrea conclui, fazendo Miranda derreter ainda mais. Ela não imagina o quanto essas palavras e ações significam para sua namorada.

Elas jantaram pizza, sob protesto de Miranda que não resistiu a três pares de olhos brilhantes de cachorrinho na chuva com fome, e três beicinhos manhosos. Eram três chantagistas contra uma mulher que as amava imensamente. Difícil resistir. Assistiram filmes por várias horas e acabaram dormindo, as quatro, no grande sofá retrátil da sala de mídia.

Miranda deitada no peito Andrea que a abraçava. Elas estavam no meio, e de um lado Cassidy com um braço envolvendo Miranda, e do outro Caroline com um braço envolvendo Andrea. Essa cena seria uma bela foto de família.


End file.
